


Tinta Roja

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: No puedes mantener eternamente encerrado a un monstruo.





	1. Prólogo

 

»record20150621003027.mp3

 

[►]

 

_Estoy aquí para contarte... mi historia. Quizás creas al principio que soy un loco, que he bebido demasiado a pesar de que no puedo estar más sobrio. Quizás creas que estoy haciéndote perder el tiempo,esos valiosos minutos que vemos transcurrir continuamente delante de nuestros ojos. Quizás simplemente te levantes tras mis primeras palabras y me des la espalda, desapareciendo entre el gentío. Hagas lo que hagas, voy a empezar a hablar. Mi nombre es Wu Yifan, y estas son mis memorias._

 

[▮▮]


	2. 阴影 (Sombras)

[ ●]

 

_recording...00:02:01_

 

 

La música se colaba por debajo de la puerta transparente del reservado; un sofá mullido en forma de uve, del color de la sangre, una mesita con un par de vasos y una botella de cristal oscuro, eran lo único que decoraba el lugar inundado de sombras por la escasa luminosidad.

Dos personas permanecían sentadas en el sofá, cara a cara, con la bebida por compañía. Uno de ellos mantenía una expresión que no dejaba ver sentimiento alguno a la vista, dedos entrecruzados, ojos que parecían mirar a un infinito dibujado en la madera de la mesa.La otra persona, un chico de mirada curiosa, entornaba los ojos en un intento de discernir los rasgos de su compañía, en cuyo rostro las sombras jugaban a esconder el perfil de unos labios finos y tensos,en los que parecía no haber asomado nunca sonrisa alguna. También mantenían oculto el perfil marcado de una mandíbula, la línea pronunciada que formaban unas cejas gruesas, la forma almendrada de unos ojos oscuros bajo aquella luz; ángulos y formas que se descubrían con cada haz que atravesaba el cristal de la puerta. Aveces llegaba a ver la sombra de su cuello, otras, las de unas manos grandes, de dedos largos y marcados nudillos, que parecían capaz de sostener el mundo. Atisbos aquí y allá que le hacían tener una idea clara, a la par que confusa, de la cara de la persona que estaba sentada al otro lado del reservado.

Su voz había sonado grave cuando había pronunciado las primeras palabras de la introducción. Palabras que habían inundado el aire caldeado y aislado el resto de sonidos de un modo desconcertante, y quedado grabadas en el sistema digital de la grabadora que llevaba consigo.Tenía una voz hecha para ser escuchada, para que todas las miradas se dirigieran hacia él al hablar, aunque algo le decía que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

Yixing parpadeó lentamente y ladeó la cabeza a continuación, con el deseo de averiguar por qué alguien tan joven querría contar su historia.Qué secretos ocultaban esas palabras, esos labios, esos ojos que no se habían cruzado con los de él ni una sola vez desde que se había sentado en ese sofá. Como si tuviera miedo de que viera algo de más en ellos.

 _Los ojos son el espejo del alma_ , recordó de repente, haciendo que su interés siguiera patente.

Yixing mantenía una expresión relajada, sin mostrar la leve impaciencia que había empezado a tener, salvo por las muchas vueltas que llevaba dándole al bolígrafo que sostenía en los dedos. Se limitaba a observar a Yifan, analizando cada curva física y de personalidad que dejaba a la vista. Su postura, su lenguaje físico, le hablaba de una persona que sabía controlar las emociones. Estoica, quizás demasiado. Sistemática, probablemente. Su falta de palabras le contaba que era una persona que pensaba antes de hablar, que medía las palabras con las que quería iniciar la historia. Como si estuviera organizando mentalmente una vida que no podía ser mucho más larga que la él.

Su presencia en sí era un tanto perturbadora, extraña, como el encuentro en sí mismo. Un anuncio, una llamada, una dirección murmurada rápidamente con la misma voz grave. Tanto misterio, y esa aura enigmática de la que se rodeaba y que parecía prometer, le tenía a la espera de que siguiera hablando.

Quizás le contaba el emocionante y típico tormento de una infancia rota, el lío con alguna famosa con manías para escribir varios artículos sensacionalistas y vacíos, o una historia de la mafia de Pekín,llena de prostitutas y amenazas, cenas en caros restaurantes y dinero negro.

—Mi vida ha dado muchas vueltas —empezó a hablar el hombre que se había presentado como Yifan, levantando por fin la mirada para clavarla en otro infinito ubicado en la pared.Un haz de luz iluminó sus ojos por un segundo—.Demasiadas, se podría decir. He crecido, he viajado, me he quedado estancado, he muerto y he renacido de mil maneras diferentes. He llegado a un punto, en que la locura de esta vida parece no tener límites y se ríe en mi cara. Risa... —Otro haz de luz se paseó por su cara revelando, en el pequeño silencio,unos labios curvados en una vaga sonrisa—.El ser humano suele reírse de la muerte. Supongo que yo me río dela vida porque no me queda otra cosa que hacer.

»Mi vida empezó cerca de aquí y al mismo tiempo muy lejos. Seguramente no me creas, pero no soy tan joven como piensas. —Acercó el rostro y las sombras desaparecieron de él, dejando por fin una vista completa de su cara por la que Yixing paseó la mirada—. ¿Me creerías si te dijera que nací en 1920?

Yixing sonrió dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro de incredulidad.

—Posiblemente te dijera que estás loco. —Se permitió tutearle—. ¿Me dirás ahora que eres un ser sobrenatural que ha dormido durante años en un ataúd de madera? O mejor aún, ¿en una cripta lujosa?

Una segunda sonrisa afloró en los labios de Yifan, esta vez menos tensa.

—Siento defraudarte. Ni he estado durmiendo en un ataúd de madera, ni en una cripta. De hecho, no me gusta dormir. Prefiero quedarme observando aunque sea el transcurrir del tiempo.

Yixing cambió la postura de las piernas. Puso una encima de la rodilla y recostó la espalda un poco más en el sofá.

—Así que 1920 —dijo, ceja alzada y ojos mirando directamente a los de Yifan, todavía esquivos.

—Sí. 1920. Veinte años después del comienzo del siglo XX. Un siglo lleno de oportunidades y cambios, de crecimiento, guerras y demasiado dolor. Riqueza, pobreza, trajes caros, hambruna, bombardeos y esperanzas no perdidas del todo. Han pasado demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Entonces eres un ser sobrenatural? —preguntó con un toque inevitable de burla en la voz.

—Dejo en tus manos interpretar lo que soy —replicó Yifan con la palabra _reto_ salpicada en sus palabras.

—Como tú quieras —contestó,asintiendo levemente con la cabeza y la sonrisa todavía en la punta de los labios.

—Nací aquí, en Pekín. En aquel entonces la ciudad era muy distinta:amplias avenidas, edificios gubernamentales, polvo en vez de asfalto,farolas de gas en vez de luces de neón. Era una ciudad más tranquila, más pequeña pero espaciosa al mismo tiempo. Los tranvías circulaban entre los primeros coches y el mar de obreros que iban en bicicleta a sus trabajos. La gente era muy sencilla, con rostros ajados por el sol, por las largas horas de trabajo en las murallas,en los campos, en las vías de tren que unirían un país quebrado.Era un mundo muy diferente y difícil, del que yo crecí alejado en cierto modo, protegido por la clase social predominante en la que el dinero cambiaba de manos tan rápido como un niño de clase baja se comía su ración diaria de arroz.

»Yo era un niño pudiente, con ropas caras, clases y comida tres veces al día; con juguetes, una cama cómoda y libros con los que me gustaba disfrutar durante horas. Pero, sobre todo, era un niño con una madre tan buena como un ángel, con una sonrisa siempre en el rostro y una caricia guardada en la palma de la mano.

La felicidad rodeaba mi fácil infancia, entre libros de aventuras y canciones susurradas antes de quedarme dormido. Pero, como se suele decir, lo bueno nunca dura para siempre.

 

❖

 

_Los pequeños ojos observaron la silueta de su madre, de pie junto a padre, que acababa de decir unas palabras que no había llegado  a comprender del todo. Había un tono serio en ellas. Estaba enfadada,a pesar de que hablaba sin levantar la voz. Era como cuando él hacía algo malo y ella le miraba a los ojos y le hablaba seriamente, lejos el toque dulce de su voz, el toque tranquilizador y suave que siempre le acompañaba._

Su padre,no obstante, sí que levantó la voz grave "Yo soy el que decide el futuro de esta familia y no hay discusión", dijo, sus palabras altas y claras a oídos del joven Yifan, que observaba la escena asomado por la puerta del despacho de su padre, siempre tan pulcramente limpio y organizado, con la madera lacada, brillante como el primer día, y los libros de cuentas apilados en estanterías. La luz de un candil encima del escritorio iluminaba los rostros de sus padres: el ceño fruncido de su madre, la mirada dura de su padre,mientras que de la ventana entreabierta sólo llegaba a colarse el sonido del viento que llevaba azotando la ciudad todo el día.

—Sólo te importas a ti mismo. Como si no tuviéramos bastante dinero.

—Las cosas se van a poner feas otra vez por aquí, y allí es tierra de oportunidades. Tu padre me ha dado el dinero para llevar tal empresa y no pienso defraudarlo.

La conversación terminó con una réplica de la mujer, que le dio la espalda a su marido, cerrando los dedos en torno a la tela del vestido de muselina que llevaba puesto, blanco como la nieve, suave como su piel. Los ojos almendrados de ella se encontraron con los de Yifan al llegar a la puerta. Extendió una mano de dedos finos y gráciles y él la cogió, permitiendo que le alejara del despacho del que empezó a salir el fuerte olor acre de uno de los puros de su padre, infectando el aire de la casa como solía decir ella.

Dos semanas más tarde, todos los libros y la ropa de Yifan habían sido guardados en maletas, cajas y bolsos, dejando desnuda la pequeña habitación en la que había crecido. Los muebles fueron ocultados bajo sábanas gruesas y blancas, y las cortinas corridas para evitar que el sol entrara ampliamente en las distintas habitaciones en lasque el polvo no tardaría en hacerse con ellas. Apenas sin darse cuenta, se vio a bordo de un barco de grandes chimeneas y paredes robustas de metal, surcando mares y océanos cuyo nombre había leído en el libro fino de geografía de sus clases, pero nunca cruzado, que le llevaban muy lejos del lugar al que había considerado su hogar.

El viaje fue largo y complicado, acompañado de un vaivén continuo, de tormentas en alta mar y tardes ociosas bajo la sombrilla de su madre;de lecturas, dibujos, minutos mirando el horizonte infinito junto a ella, y de charlas de su padre que le hablaba de negocios y el arte de hacer dinero junto al olor de su eterno puro en el aire.

Los días se hicieron semanas en los que su madre empezó a perder el color rosado de sus mejillas, a dejar de disfrutar tanto del sol y a permanecer tumbada en la cama del camarote bajo sábanas y mantas que no parecían protegerla del frío del que se quejaba a veces. Yifan le hacía compañía, quitándose los zapatos y subiéndose encima dela cama, para darle el calor que parecía faltarle. Ella siempre le rodeaba con los brazos, plantándole un suave beso en el pelo corto que cada vez crecía un poco más, y pidiéndole que contara qué había pasado ese día en el barco.

Yifan le hablaba de los niños que jugaban en la cubierta a ver quién era el valiente que se asomaba más a la barandilla de popa; que planeaban bajar a cubiertas inferiores, esquivando a sus padres y cuidadores, para ver cómo era la gente allí abajo; que decían que las calderas eran alimentadas por el aliento de un dragón que habían encerrado al construir el barco. También le hablaba de las nubes,siempre tan cambiantes, y con las que se entretenía adivinando formas, del perro pekinés de la señora mayor que estaba alojada a dos camarotes de distancia, con el que jugaba a correr por los pasillos hasta que alguien del personal le llamaba la atención.

A veces,en vez de contarle lo que ocurría, le enseñaba dibujos del sol, delos extraños peces que saltaban delante del barco, con su piel perlada y un agujero en la cabeza. Su madre siempre los guardaba en el cuaderno en el que pasaba horas escribiendo, la pluma deslizándose sobre el papel amarillento, trazando cuidadosamente caracteres que Yifan nunca llegaba a leer. _«_ _Escribo sobre lo maravilloso hijo que eres, y lo afortunada que me siento detenerte cada día_ _»_ _,_ le decía cuando leía el interés reflejado en sus jóvenes ojos.

Cumplió doce años en ese viaje que terminó a mediados de noviembre, con el frío helando la cubierta y la costa de América dejándose ver en el horizonte difuso una mañana. Las gaviotas sobrevolaban el barco al llegar a puerto, donde otros buques, barcos pesqueros y de mercancías se alineaban a lo largo del puerto. Desde la barandilla de estribor pudo ver los primeros edificios de esa nueva ciudad llamada, según su billete de pasaje, Vancouver.

Bajó del barco con los pies pisando tierra por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el cuerpo tambaleándose de repente por la firmeza del suelo bajo los zapatos. Su madre, dando todavía los últimos pasos por la pasarela abarrotada de viajeros y el vestido de muselina marcando cintura, le cogió de la mano al llegar hasta él, un bolso de mano en la otra y un sombrero de ala ancha ocultando su pálido rostro del sol matutino. Le sonrió y Yifan se sintió un poco menos nervioso de estar en un lugar que no conocía de nada, con todo ese movimiento abrumador de gente a su alrededor, y un poco más curioso por saber qué escondían las calles que se abrieron ante él al seguir avanzando hasta la avenida principal que daba propiamente la bienvenida a la ciudad.

El olor a pescado, aceite y combustible fueron lo primero que registró su mente, junto al sonido de los perros callejeros que ladraban pidiendo comida, el de las grúas bajando los equipajes, las voces de los jornaleros del puerto y las bocinas de los coches que circulaban y esperaban en la calle.

Se quedaron un par de semanas en la ciudad, alojados en un hotel de camas mullidas y el sonido de la avenida principal colándose por las rendijas de la ventana. Cuando salía a la calle para explorar la ciudad de la mano de su madre, esta se aseguraba de abrigarle bien para que no enfermara. Bufanda, gorro y chaqueta gruesa, y unos guantes de lana que le protegían las manos del frío.

Con pasos cuidadosos sobre el suelo resbaladizo, Yifan caminó y observó la fina capa de nieve que cubría edificios y aceras, coches y camiones de reparto. Tan blanca, tan húmeda, sucia bajo las ruedas de los automóviles. En Pekín también nevaba. Cuando lo hacía, los copos de nieve cubrían los tejados de la Ciudad Prohibida o el parque Jingshan, y decoraba la ciudad con esa blancura que parecía pintada por los dioses.

Observó también los puestos de periódicos en inglés, fuera las líneas de caracteres que sabía leer y que durante tanto tiempo dedicó a estudiar y a trazar con un pincel en la mano. Allí los periódicos estaban plagados de letras y palabras que no conocía y que no sabía leer. Tampoco entendía las conversaciones de la gente por la que pasaba al lado. Todo era demasiado extraño: los rostros, los rasgos,las vestimentas y peinados de la gente que iba de un lado a otro. Eso hacía que, inconscientemente, buscase la protección de su madre.Sólo consiguió entender lo que le dijeron unos niños que llegaron hasta él corriendo, saludándole en mandarín con rasgos orientales y oscuras melenas. Se fueron tan rápido como vinieron, corriendo calle abajo entre lanzamientos de bolas de nieve y los coches haciendo sonar las bocinas.

No le dio tiempo a acostumbrase a la ciudad.

Cuando se dio cuenta, las maletas volvían a estar hechas y, con un saludo de un chófer y el abrir de la puerta de atrás, se subió a un taxi junto a sus padres, rumbo a la estación de tren. Allí les esperaba la segunda parte del viaje: un expreso de majestuosa locomotora, que echaba una columna de vapor que se alzaba hasta el cielo encapotado,y a la que le precedía una extensa línea de vagones en los que subían viajeros y mozos con maletas.

Cruzaron páramos y marismas, montañas y tierras arenosas, con el traqueteo del tren y su vaivén que le mecía al dormir. El día y la noche pasaron por la ventana del compartimento como un cuadro en movimiento, mientras el paisaje cambiaba continuamente.

Llegaron a Oakland en un día soleado, con el cuerpo entumecido de estar tantas horas en la misma postura y un mar de personas en el andén al bajar del tren. Su padre, que había estado con gesto huraño desde que habían salido de Pekín, se le veía sonriente. Más cuando cuando avanzaron hacia una zona despejada y alguien se les acercó con una sonrisa en el rostro, y saludó a cada uno de ellos por orden. Un beso en la mano de su madre, un apretón de manos para el joven Yifan y un abrazo de hermano para el hombre de la familia.

Se presentó como un viejo amigo y su guía principal en el país. Empezó por hacerles subir a un ferry, que cruzó el mar hasta la costa de San Francisco. Fue raro para Yifan volver a sentir el mareo en el estómago que había sufrido durante el primer día en el que partieron del puerto de Hong Kong, pero el trayecto fue lo suficientemente corto para no tener que padecerlo más. Con los barcos de pesca y los de vapor tomando posesión de las aguas cercanas a la costa de la isla, atracaron en el puerto, donde un largo edificio con una torre que se alzaba por encima del resto de construcciones colindantes, anunciaba en su reloj que eran las once y media de la mañana.

No tardaron en subir a otro coche que pasó por calles abarrotadas por un tráfico constante, edificios gubernamentales, vías de tranvía que giraban y ascendían por cuestas que no parecían tener fin.

Vancouver, en comparación, había resultado muy tranquila.

El contraste hizo que Yifan no pudiera dejar de mirar por la ventanilla, después del viaje en tren en el que apenas había visto edificios, salvo las pequeñas estaciones en las que había ido parando. Tener tanto nuevo ante él le llenaba de curiosidad.

Mientras el mar se distanciaba y la torre del puerto se hacía más pequeña, destacando igualmente por encima del resto de construcciones, Yifan no pudo evitar recordar a la ajetreada Pekín.

Por fin, tras bajar del coche, un par de introducciones en mandarín y un inglés con el que su padre parecía pelear al hablar, su madre le hizo subir con pasos pesados las escaleras de madera que le llevaron a la que iba a ser su nueva habitación.

El viaje, en toda su extensión, pedía reposo de cuerpo y mente.

No se resistió mucho al consejo de su madre de que descansase mientras ella organizaba la ropa. Tampoco se resistió a la pesadez de los párpados que no tardó en cerrar.

Dejó que le llevaran a una negrura confortable con la caricia cálida de una mano en la mejilla.

 

❖

 

Su nueva vida en San Francisco empezó con el deshacer de las maletas y las primeras palabras en inglés, paseos por el barrio residencial, y presentaciones a los vecinos que, envueltos en sus abrigos de piel, sonreían escuetamente antes de seguir con los quehaceres sociales.

Para Yifan, el cambio resultó confuso, extraño, como todo el viaje. Intentó adaptarse a esa parte del mundo del que apenas había sabido algo salvo por lo que había leído o visto en el globo terráqueo que decoraba el despacho de su padre en Pekín.

Más de una vez se había colado para mirar esa enorme esfera de madera, con sus miles de líneas trazadas en tinta oscura por las que caminaba con las puntas de los dedos, lleno de ganas de saber qué había en esos lugares tan lejanos y recónditos. Se solía preguntar si, todo el mundo estaba descubierto —desde las tierras del Ártico hasta las del Polo Sur— había lugares secretos como el que tenía él en el jardín de la casa. Lugares que sólo unos pocos conocían, invisibles para aquellos que no sabían de su existencia. ¿Habría jardines más grandes con secretos? ¿O más pequeños? ¿Más verdes? ¿Con la nieve cubriéndolo todo? ¿Con la lluvia humedeciendo la tierra continuamente? A Yifan le gustaba el lugar secreto que ocultaba su jardín. El pequeño agujero en el que escondía gatitos extraviados que encontraba de camino a la escuela; ramas, piedras, hojas secas de formas curiosas.

El jardín de su nueva casa, una extensión de tierra con un poco de hierba, no tenía ningún secreto. Era sólo un jardín en el que crecían matorrales cuyas ramas se retorcían de manera caprichosa y parecían querer trepar por la fachada de la casa.

Eso es lo que veía cada vez que miraba por la ventana de la habitación. Un jardín sin secretos y terreno sin dueño, y el mar al fondo. Si se esforzaba, podía llegar a distinguir los puntos negros que decoraban la extensión de agua. Las figuras de los ferrys que comunicaban la isla y los barcos de pesca que marchaban siempre muy temprano hacia alta mar. También veía los jardines de las casas vecinas, iguales que el suyo pero más cuidados, con celosías y muebles cuya madera sufría bajo el frío de ese año que llegaba a su fin en el mundo occidental.

Con el paso de los años, el jardín mutó. Los matorrales fueron podados y la hierba creció fuerte y verde con cada estación.

Él también creció, haciéndose tan alto como su madre. El rostro abandonó la redondez de la infancia poco a poco; piernas y brazos se estiraron más que la mayoría de la de los niños con los que iba ala escuela de chicos. Piernas que corrían por las calles del barrio de Chinatown cuando había festivales, brazos fuertes que cargaban con las cajas de comida que su madre apenas podía aguantar. Voz que se había vuelto más grave, más madura, con una soltura al vocalizar el inglés que dejaba muy atrás el tropiezo continuo de palabras en sus primeros meses en la ciudad.

También mutó la ciudad, haciéndose más grande, más concurrida y también más turbulenta.

El día era terreno para los trabajadores, para las mujeres que iban al mercado, y para los hombres de negocios ataviados con trajes negros y sombreros de copa que subían a coches lujosos con aire altivo, como si tuvieran el mundo en las manos. También era terreno para las esposas, que subían a los tranvías con trajes chaqueta y escogidos sombreros con plumas, guantes blancos y recatadas sonrisas, para dar largos paseos por las zonas comerciales y el puerto, o jugar a las cartas en los clubes de mujeres.

La noche era terreno para los mismos hombres de negocios del día, encuentros sociales, puros y botellas de whisky. Para los mendigos, los ladrones, los jóvenes que escapaban de sus casas para disfrutar dela noche, escondiendo una botella bajo la camisa. También era terreno para las mujeres de ocio, que enseñaban las carnes en poses sugerentes a los transeúntes, delante de las casas decoradas con un farolillo rojo que se encendía siempre puntual al caer la noche.Terreno para sonrisas y confianza de borrachos, besos sin sentimientos, fajas que caían al suelo y lazos de corsés que se deshacían bajo manos rechonchas. Para gemidos que se perdían en los sonidos de la noche, y ajustes de cuentas en callejones oscuros firmados con sangre con un arma en la mano.

La ciudad despertaba y dormía, un ciclo en el que el sol salía por el este y las farolas se encendían cuando este desaparecía, intentando espantar las sombras que se iban apoderando de avenidas y callejuelas.

Sus habitantes, Yifan incluido, participaban continuamente de ese ciclo.Unos yendo a sus trabajos, otros a buscar calor por las noches o una bebida que les hiciera olvidar.

Él se dedicaba a aprender sobre negocios, suministros y rutas marítimas por el día. A acompañar a su madre a los cortos paseos que realizaba al atardecer, apoyándose en el brazo. A esperar a que su padre volviera a las tantas de la madrugada con el nauseabundo olor de una borrachera, el dulzón de una colonia barata de mujer y el arrastre de su fofo cuerpo de aristócrata. Con una sonrisa patética en el rostro y sin las suficientes fuerzas como para mover los pies hasta la cama que no compartía con su esposa desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Todas esas noches, caía en el sillón del despacho como si su cuerpo fuera de plomo, con la cabeza colgando y los ronquidos rompiendo el silencio de la noche.

Yifan, sentado en el sofá de la sala, hundía los dedos levemente en el cuero marrón del posabrazos, lleno de impotencia y una marcada ira que iba incrementándose a cada día, semana y año que transcurría. Porque al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación matrimonial, yacía su madre con una enfermedad que la estaba consumiendo mientras su padre miraba hacia otro lado y hacía como si no existiera. Prefería reír a mandíbula batiente en las reuniones de negocios, llenarse el estómago con whisky, y pasar las noches en los burdeles, pagando para que un cuerpo saciara la lujuria y los caprichos mentales.

Mientras tanto, Yifan cuidaba de ella. La velaba cuando la fiebre le atacaba,llamaba al médico, le limpiaba el rostro con cariño y le hacía compañía todo lo que podía. El cuerpo se le había quedado debilitado desde el viaje que los alejó de Pekín, razón por la que había pasado tantas horas en la cama del camarote. Parecía haberse recuperado tras pisar tierra en Vancouver pero la debilidad volvió a atacar dos meses después de llegar a San Francisco.

Había sido muy confuso para Yifan, demasiado joven todavía en aquel entonces, sin saber qué hacer. Había recurrido a la única persona que podía ayudarle: su padre. Sin embargo, éste no le dio gran importancia. Sin más dilación, comentó que había asuntos más importantes de los que se tenía que encargar y que ya se pondría bien en un par de días. Llamar al médico era un gasto que veía innecesario y que no le iba a aportar beneficios.

Por lo visto, lo que gastaba en bebida, sí.

Yifan tuvo que llamar al médico por cuenta propia y pagó al buen hombre con el dinero que su madre escondía de los ojos avariciosos de su esposo,por si surgía alguna emergencia. El hombre sólo le diagnosticó una leve anemia que achacó al viaje y al cambio de lugar. En cuanto se acostumbrara al clima todo iría mejor.

Lo fue, durante un tiempo. Los años pasaron con espacios de tiempo en los que su madre permanecía en la cama, él a su lado, alternando los cuidados hacia ella con los estudios en los que tanto insistía su padre.

Cuando a los dieciséis encontró uno de los pañuelos de seda de su madre manchado de sangre, supo que aquello no era anemia, ni un resfriado. Había visto eso demasiadas veces en el hospital en el que su madre trabajaba de voluntaria, y al que le había acompañado más de una vez, donde aprendía cosas que los libros no le enseñaban. La vida y la muerte en un mismo lugar, rozándose continuamente en esas camas, jugando a ver quién de los dos ganaba la batalla que se libraba en los cuerpos de los pacientes.

En aquella época, la muerte solía ser la implacable vencedora.

Y como tal, también se llevó a su madre un año más tarde, y cubrió su rostro inerte con una sábana blanca al igual que el de todos los pacientes que cerraban los ojos para no volver a abrirlos.

Por mucho que Yifan rezó, de nada sirvió. La tos acabó por cosumirla e impidió que respirara. Él no pudo más que apretar la mano débil con fuerza, con una plegaria más escapando de los labios.

Sintió como se escapaba el último aliento de su madre cuando esta cerró los ojos como si fuera a dormir, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa de labios manchados que él limpió con un pañuelo. Su cuerpo se relajó y la mano que apretaba, dejó de devolverle el gesto, quedándose inerte dentro de la suya.

Aquello marcó un antes y un después en la vida de Yifan, viéndose entonces sólo en aquella casa. Con un padre que iba y venía con pasos tambaleantes, que mostraba una cara a la sociedad y otra a la familia, y que nadaba en un dinero que Yifan no quería tocar.

Sentía desprecio por ese hombre con el que compartía rasgos, incluso asco. Pensar en él le revolvía por dentro y, a veces, tenía el oscuro deseo de hacerle pagar por lo que había hecho con su desidia. Pero siempre refrenaba ese sentimiento porque sólo se le ocurría recurrir a las manos, a los puños que cerraba con tal fuerza que llegaba a clavarse las uñas en las palmas. No le gustaba la violencia. La aborrecía. No obstante, era a lo que su mente recurría primero. Como un instinto primario al que no llegaba a dejar que tomara control de él.

Su madre siempre le había dicho que la violencia no era la solución.

No podía evitar querer discrepar.

No obstante, aguantó la ira, la frustración, y dejó que su madre descansara a tres metros bajo el suelo con unas flores blancas al lado de su nombre.

Continuó con los estudios, controló las cuentas de su padre, y se centró en algo para paliar la ausencia de la persona que más le había importado.

Con dedos manchados de tinta, redactó cartas, hizo cálculos, se dejó llevar por la batuta de la sociedad, aunque no sin cierto control. Mostró sonrisas de cortesía, y se comportó como el hijo ejemplar que su madre siempre había dicho que era. Estuviera donde estuviese, no quería defraudarla. Además, estar cerca de su padre y los negocios le ofrecía la posibilidad de indagar en los caminos, no tan correctos, que había seguido para alzar el Imperio Wu, como a él le gustaba llamar a la empresa.

Todo había empezado teniendo suerte al encontrar un hueco disponible en la economía después del crack del 29, en un país que intentaba aguantar un número masivo de inmigrantes que llegaban lamiéndose las heridas de la Primera Guerra Mundial.

 _Importaciones y exportaciones Wu_ había nacido como una pequeña empresa, que creció al trasladarse de Pekín a San Francisco con la ayuda de contactos y el dinero del abuelo materno de Yifan. A base de hablar aquí y allá, de hacer favores y ofrecer sobornos, la empresa empezó a prosperar en un ambiente de progreso y superación. Mientras América crecía y en Nueva York se alzaban los primeros rascacielos,el resto del mundo seguía intentando sanarse de los estragos de la guerra.

Su padre había sido hábil después de todo, y creó un intercambio de bienes entre Pekín y San Francisco. Traía en barcos la magia que veían los Estados Unidos en los productos de Asia: cerámica, incienso, especias y, especialmente, el opio que venía escondido en las grandes cajas de madera que desembarcaban los mozos del puerto. Después de todo, lo que siempre más dinero daba era el vicio. Lo prohibido. Lo mal visto en la sociedad. Lo que unos veían como un acto de rebeldía y libertad de estrecheces, y otros como un bálsamo para olvidar su vida condenándose al consumo de la droga.

Yifan era conocedor de los tratos que realizaba su padre con el opio y de las reuniones con aquellos que gobernaban el país por detrás, a espaldas de la ley. Aquel hombre, con tal de llenarse los bolsillos de dinero contante y sonante, miraba para otro lado y sonreía, con el ridículo bigote que se atusaba de vez en cuando para darse aires de intelectual. Se codeaba entre gente sin escrúpulos, con una copa de champán a los labios, bromas sin gracia y presumiendo de heredero.

 _«_ _Un buen partido_ _»_ , solía decir, a los que dirigían las miradas a Yifan, convertido de repente en el centro de atención. Como comerciante, aquellas palabras no eran de orgullo de padre, sino que escondían segundas intenciones. Eran palabras que le vendían como un prometedor marido acompañado de un interesado acuerdo comercial con alguna familia bien posicionada.

Todo lo que movía esa vida era el dinero.

Yifan no decía nada. Se limitaba a sonreír y a bailar con las muchachas jóvenes que le presentaban, por mera cortesía. Tenía claro que no iba a seguir el ritmo dictado por su padre, que le creía el hijo fiel y obediente, una digna marioneta.

Nada más lejos de la realidad.

No sabía qué iba a hacer todavía pero el plan era encontrar un trabajo aparte y ganar una suma suficiente de dinero para poder cortar con su padre. Si conseguía dejar en evidencia algún asunto sospechoso, mejor.

Le llevaría tiempo, pero sabía que el mundo ahí fuera no era un jardín de rosas. Y aunque lo fuese, la vida podía parecer hermosa pero tras los colores de los pétalos, en su tallo, había miles de espinas. Ni siquiera las calles de la ciudad eran hermosas una vez se hacía de noche, cuando las ratas de cloacas y la mediocridad se posicionaban para atacar. Un paseo por el lugar equivocado podía costarle la vida hasta al más precavido, acabando su cuerpo hundido en las aguas de la bahía.

Esperaría.

La paciencia era, después de todo, una virtud que su madre había inculcado bien en él. Sin embargo, era humano, y los momentos de debilidad llegaban tarde o temprano.

En su caso, llegó al cumplir los dieciocho años, la edad en la que se convertía oficialmente en un hombre y abandonaba el camino de la adolescencia para emprender uno nuevo. Un cinco de noviembre que le resultó, por primera vez, demasiado solitario.

La casa estaba en sepulcral silencio. No sonaba la voz agraciada de su madre, ni tampoco había una tarta hecha por esas manos siempre tan hábiles para decorar. Tampoco el beso en la mejilla que, aún con el paso de los años, esperaba ese día como un niño pequeño. Tampoco estaba el calor de aquel cuerpo al rodearle con brazos gráciles ni el feliz cumpleaños susurrado con cariño, capaz de espantar todo frío que pudiera sentir. Sólo en la casa, se dejó torturar a merced de los recuerdos que llevaba meses evitando tocar.

Al final salió por la puerta, con el frío de noviembre golpeándole en la cara y la calle pobremente iluminada. Refugiado en un grueso abrigo negro, empezó a caminar. Al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta deque había olvidado el sombrero en casa pero ya estaba demasiad lejos para volver. Siguió el camino, mientras el sonido de los pasos se mezclaba con el del tráfico que todavía poblaba la ciudad. Un tranvía subía una cuesta a lo lejos, una gaviota se reía en el alféizar de una ventana. Los últimos niños volvían a sus casas entre gritos, con la ropa seguramente menos limpia que cuando salieron de casa. En el cielo, la luna creciente se dejaba ver,acompañado de un mar de estrellas. En una esquina, una pequeña floristería seguía abierta. La dueña recogía los jarrones. Era hora del cierre. 

Yifan se paró y compró un ramo de flores blancas.

Terminó por subir a un taxi y, tras darle una dirección al chófer, éste le dejó rato más tarde delante de unas puertas de hierro forjado. Le avisó de que no tardaría mucho y salió de automóvil. Con una mirada rápida alrededor, volvió a refugiarse una vez más en el abrigo del frío de la noche, abrió una de las puertas y dejó que los pies le guiaran por el camino de piedra. De fondo, se oía el sonido del mar.

Se paró delante de un trozo de tierra cubierta de hojarasca, donde un nombre esculpido en piedra que marcaba la tumba de su madre. Las flores que había dejado la última vez estaba resecas. Se arrodilló y las cambió por las que había comprado. Acarició con las yemas de los dedos los caracteres y cerró los ojos murmurando un leve « _Te echo de menos, madre_ _»_ , seguido de un « _Lo siento_ _»_.

Esa noche la paciencia se había desvanecido y, dándole otra dirección al chófer, dejó atrás el cementerio. Bajó en una zona llena de pubs y burdeles, donde el olor a orín y alcohol abundaba en el aire. Una mujer se le insinuó al pasar delante de ella y otra le mostró un escote que apenas le cubría los pechos en esa fría noche de noviembre. Al lado, un hombre mayor visiblemente borracho y vestido como un vagabundo, intentó captar la atención de la primera pero esta se alejó de él con un gesto de asco en el rostro.

Yifan no estaba interesado en los servicios de aquellas muchachas de caras empolvadas y vestidos sugerentes, así que pasó de largo y se internó en el laberinto de callejones en que personajes de todo tipo se dejaban caer. Recorrió los distintos pubs, y bebió un par de vasos de whisky que hicieron una pequeña pesadez se le instalaba en su cabeza.

Le encontró en el quinto pub. Bebía como si no tuviera fondo. Mostraba los dientes ennegrecidos al reír mientras le daba caladas a uno de esos puros importados que envenenaban el aire de la casa. Pasaba la mano por la pierna al descubierto de una chica agraciada que se apoyaba en él con una sonrisa infantil en los labios. Carcajadas,música burlesca, calor, olor a sudor.

Había más chicas como esa muchacha repartidas por el local, en busca de clientes que les hicieran la noche. Unas acaramelaban al sustento de la noche, otras observaban e intentaban entrar en las conversaciones de esos hombres que tan importantes se creían en su pequeño mundo. Una de ellas, a la que los ojos de su padre dirigían la mirada de vez en cuando con claro interés, permanecía alejada de todos, sentada en uno de los sofás de la estancia. Como una princesa en su trono que observaba a sus súbditos. 

En aquel rostro había una serenidad extraña, acompañada de una ligera sonrisa que no dejaba clara emoción alguna, enmarcada por una melena oscura del color del chocolate que le caía por debajo de unos hombros desnudos. Un vestido fino le marcaba las formas aún estando sentada. Era lo único que llevaba puesto. Pies descalzos, nada de joyas ni accesorios que le recargasen la apariencia.

Los ojos de Yifan se cruzaron con los de ella una vez y prefirió no volver hacerlo. Había algo inquietante en aquella mujer.

Se dedicó a centrar la atención en su padre. Viéndolo ahí, sintió la tentación de acercarse a él y decirle todo lo que se había estado guardando. Espetarle lo patético que era delante de toda esa gente. Lo mucho que le odiaba y le culpaba por la muerte de su madre. Pero no lo hizo, tomó otro vaso de whisky, pagó con el dinero que tan  _honradamente_ ganaba su padre y se dedicó a estar sentado en la barra con la inquietante sensación de que los ojos de aquella mujer de hielo continuaban observándole.

Pasó una hora, dos, y cuando vio que su padre daba signos de que la noche había terminado, salió del local sin que este reparara en él y se ocultó en las sombras a la espera. Salió al rato, con el cuerpo tambaleándose ligeramente y, afortunadamente, a solas. Le interceptó al meterse en una callejuela más estrecha y más oscura, lejos de una pelea que estaba teniendo lugar calle abajo, y de la miradas de un hombre que no dejaba de mover los dedos de manera nerviosa.

El rostro de su padre adquirió un gesto de sorpresa al verle, piel oscurecida en las sombras, ojos vidriosos, una sonrisa suelta en los labios. Yifan le miró fijamente, preguntándose por un momento si merecía la pena gastar energías en una persona como él, tan a merced de cualquiera en ese momento. Le valdría un movimiento repentino para empujarlo contra la pared de ladrillos que tenía detrás de él y dejarle bien claro lo que pensaba de él. Así desataría por fin lo que sentía por dentro.

No. No merecía la pena ni siquiera malgastar un solo pensamiento más en él. No por ese hombre que sólo era un mero peón de la sociedad, demasiado embelesado por el color del dinero.

No le dijo nada. Simplemente le miró fijamente a los ojos e intentó ver algo que mereciera la pena en ese hombre con el que compartía rasgos. 

No lo consiguió. Era un mero desconocido que nunca se había preocupado por pasar tiempo por él. Alguien del que no sabía nada en realidad y fácilmente confundible con cualquiera de los que estaban riendo con él hacía apenas unos minutos.

—No eres nadie —murmuró en la oscuridad del callejón.

El hombre delante de él rió y después frunció las cejas. Parecía querer hacer funcionar su cerebro a través de la bruma del alcohol. Los labios se separaron, como si fueran a decir algo, pero de ellos sólo salió un grito ahogado.

 

 

❖ 

 

La música seguía colándose por debajo de la puerta del reservado con sus graves rebotando débilmente en las paredes pintadas.

Las últimas palabras de Yifan quedaron suspendidas en el aire por unos segundos en los que Yixing aprovechó para volver al presente.

Tenía que admitirlo. Había estado escéptico al principio, y lo seguía estando, pero se había visto atrapado por la historia que estaba escuchando. Aquel hombre la contaba con tal lujo de detalles que parecía que lo hubiera vivido.

El contraste con la vuelta a la realidad le desorientó por un momento; volver a ser consciente del reservado, de la música, de la gente que bailaba en la pista de baile ajenos a la historia. Miró a Yifan a la espera.

—Aquí lo dejo por hoy —dijo con voz grave su compañía—. Tengo que dejar parte de la historia para que vengas mañana. —Una sonrisa asomó en aquel rostro.

—¿Quien dice que esté tan interesado? —replicó Yixing, a la vez que se mordía el labio y le observaba con cierto desafío en la mirada.

—El hecho de que no te hayas levantado de la silla. Que no hayas parado la grabación. —Desvió la mirada hacia la grabadora encima de la mesa—. Que no me hayas interrumpido —añadió—. Pero también me lo dicen tus reacciones físicas. No soy el único que sabe leer en el cuerpo de los demás, Yixing.

_Interesante._

—No estés tan seguro de que vendré mañana —replicó.

Yifan se incorporó y Yixing no pasó la oportunidad de apreciar su figura de brazos y piernas largas.

—Lo harás —recalcó con aquellos ojos oscuros por fin clavados en él.

Yixing se levantó también. Le mantuvo la mirada y nadó en ella por unos segundos.

Había algo en esos ojos color avellana que no sabía describir.

Algo que le decía que había mucho más detrás de esa historia.

 

_recording...01:33:26_

 

[■]


	3. 红 (Rojo)

»record20150621003027.mp3

 

[►]  


_¿Me creerías si te dijera que nací en 1920?_  


[▮▮]  


 

Yixing dejó caer la grabadora sobre las sábanas arrugadas mientras el eco de la voz de Yifan permanecía unos segundos más en su mente. Alzó la otra mano en la que sujetaba un papel amarillento con unas líneas escritas a puño y letra. Una serie de caracteres de fácil lectura. Apenas dos líneas en medio del papel, sin firma ni nombre de contacto. Sólo un pequeño símbolo en tinta negra enterrado en los minúsculos poros.

Pasó un dedo por él, bajó la mano y se recostó de lado, con la luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche dándole en plena cara. Puso el papel a trasluz pero no encontró nada especial. Le dio la vuelta. Nada. Era sólo eso. Un papel, tinta, y un símbolo extraño que había llamado su atención en medio de decenas de anuncios clavados en un corcho.

Volvió a darle la vuelta y lo dejó sobre la mesilla en compañía de una colección de envoltorios de barritas energéticas.

_«Necesito un café.»_

Miró la hora en el móvil. Podría hacerse uno pero todos dormían en casa. Su madre tenía el oído muy fino y desvelarla no estaba dentro de sus planes.

Revisó las notificaciones y apagó la pantalla. A los pocos segundos, su atención volvió a desviarse al trozo de papel, como si le susurrara al oído.

Era casi la misma sensación que había sentido al verlo, ahí entre anuncios de coches y de gente que buscaba compañero de piso, de banda o de cama, en aquella cafetería que era casi como su segunda casa.

Era una costumbre que tenía. El pasar las tardes en ese local a dos manzanas de donde vivía, mientras tecleaba en su portátil con la música puesta y el olor de la taza de té, a veces de café dependiendo del día, que tenía al lado. La camarera siempre le dedicaba una sonrisa al poner la taza sobre la mesa. Él correspondía con rapidez, antes de volver a centrar la mirada en la pantalla durante un par de horas que se difuminaban en la línea del tiempo.

A veces simplemente surfeaba por internet, otras trabajaba en las fotografías que tomaba en la búsqueda de sucesos en la ciudad. Leía noticias, revisaba los anuncios de trabajo, y esperaba que algo le llamara la atención. No había tenido mucha suerte desde que había vuelto de Corea del Sur tras un par de años en el país extranjero en los que terminó la carrera de periodismo. El mundo podía estar lleno de noticias, pero él no las encontraba. No porque no supiera hacerlo, sino porque no encontraba nada lo bastante interesante que le dijera,  _«_ _Ve, Zhang, esto promete_. _»_

De pequeño todo le entusiasmaba, desde el día a día de su madre, hasta las epopeyas del vecino de la cuarta casa a la izquierda que empezaba a narrar con todo detalle si te veía por la calle. Todo ello le había proporcionado, en su momento, la motivación para buscar una vocación, grabadora en mano, una colección de pilas que se acababan continuamente y el girar de los rodillos de la cintas. Ahora todas esas historias, guardadas en su mayoría en cintas analógicas clasificadas en cajas de cartón bajo la cama, aunque especiales, no le daban trabajo.

Cuando vio aquel trozo de papel clavado en el corcho, casi le pasa desapercibido salvo por aquel dibujo trazado en él y que le había resultado tan extrañamente familiar. En sí, era una anuncio que pedía los servicios de alguien versado en letras para redactar en mandarín unas memorias. Era mejor que muchos de los anuncios que había leído. La gente pedía de todo, excentricidades incluidas. Pero esas dos líneas sólo parecían buscar a alguien que escuchara y escribiera la vida de un desconocido, posiblemente un hombre o una señora mayor que veía que su vida se terminaba, o que simplemente quería compartir una historia larga.

Las personas mayores, muchas veces menospreciadas, escondían en su interior historias, en ocasiones, completamente increíbles. Viajes por épocas en que uno por lo general no se paraba a pensar, demasiado engullido por el presente.

Se había guardado el anuncio en el bolsillo del pantalón y se había olvidado de él hasta que, tumbado en la cama, había sentido un cosquilleo y le había asaltado la sensación de que se había olvidado de algo. Se palpó los chicles y el móvil que llevaba en el bolsillo, un bono de autobús y un par de yuanes. Entonces lo encontró y contempló los números del teléfono del anunciante.

El día había acabado hacía horas, y el reloj le decía que eran las diez y media pasadas. _«_ _Demasiado tarde para llamar_ _»_ , se había dicho seguido de un _«¿_ _Porqué no?_ _»_ mientras paseaba los dedos por el teclado táctil. No tardó en sonar el primer tono de llamada, el segundo, el tercero. Estaba a punto de colgar cuando cambió el sonido y una voz grave murmuró una dirección y una hora tan rápido que, cuando se dio cuenta, la llamada había terminado y le había dejado con la mirada clavada en el móvil, totalmente confuso.

Con el calor húmedo de la noche, llaves en mano, grabadora, móvil, cartera en el bolsillo y la dirección repitiéndose una y otra vez en la cabeza, salió de casa al cabo de una hora con un _«_ _No perdemos nada, Zhang_ _»_ _._ Se subió a su motocicleta, se puso el casco y pisó el acelerador, internándose en la urbe salpicada de luces de neón y del rastro de una lluvia pasajera.

Así es como había acabado en aquel lugar guiado por un extraño de voz grave, tras callejear por uno de los barrios más alejados del centro, y bajar de la moto delante de la puerta de un local de ocio nocturno, del que entraba y salía gente continuamente, mientras la música se escapaba del interior.

Se pasó una mano por la nuca húmeda, volvió a comprobar que era el lugar correcto y entró.

La música le envolvió al instante. El ritmo, los graves, la melodía electrónica que viajaba por el local de baile marcando movimientos en la gente. Sin saber muy bien cómo, al desconocer el lugar, llegó hasta la zona de reservados mientras escapaba del gentío de la pista de baile y, cuando los ojos se posaron en uno de ellos, supo al instante que la persona de la voz grave le estaba esperando dentro. Su intuición le decía que era él, ese cosquilleo que se había instalado detrás de la oreja y le había susurrado el camino.

Estaba seguro de que, al tratarse de unas memorias, la persona que le estaría esperando sería alguien mayor, a pesar del ambiente juvenil. Como mucho, una persona de mediana edad.

Lo que menos se había esperado encontrar era a un joven de más o menos la misma edad que él, al revelar las sombras un rostro de facciones juveniles. Llegó a pensar que sería el hijo de la persona interesada en que le escribieran las memorias pero algo le dijo que no. Y cuando empezó a hablar, le quedó claro que aquel hombre era el que había escrito el anuncio.

 

[►]  


_«_ _No eres nadie._ _»_  


[▮▮]

 

Clavó los ojos en la pared donde los pósters intentaban usurpar el lugar que otros ocupaban. Un poco a la izquierda, la ventana entreabierta dejaba ver las luces del exterior. La luz de una de las farolas parpadeó varias veces. Un perro ladró a lo lejos.

La conversación había resultado de lo más extraña. Yifan había hablado con tal convicción marcada en sus palabras, que parecía no dejar lugar a dudas. Sin embargo, eran palabras imposibles que hablaban de un pasado vivido hacía demasiado tiempo. No podía ser posible. Rompía toda lógica. Lo más probable era que todo aquello fuera una historia inventada e increíblemente elaborada. Puede que hubiera visto muchas películas, o leído demasiados libros sobre seres sobrenaturales, y se había creado una especie de realidad alternativa. O puede que simplemente estuviera mal de la cabeza y lo mejor era dejar de pensar en ello y olvidarse.

El susurro en el oído le decía que no.  


Yixing no sabía qué creer.  


Con la cabeza demasiado cargada de pensamientos confusos, rebobinó la cinta y puso de nuevo en marcha la grabadora. Cerró los ojos y dejó que esa voz grave le transportase de nuevo a recuerdos ajenos.  
  


❖ 

 

Recostado en un sillón, Yifan miraba la serpiente de luces que formaba el tráfico de Pekín, siempre en continuo movimiento. Daba igual si eran las nueve de la mañana, de la noche o las cuatro de la madrugada. Esa ciudad nunca dormía, como todos los grandes núcleos de población.

Con los dedos cerrados con fuerza en torno al posabrazo, Yifan intentaba mantener bajo control la sensación de quemazón que tenía alojada en la garganta desde que se había despedido de aquel joven al que había dejado en el reservado con rapidez, sin darle tiempo a formular preguntas. Todavía era muy pronto para responder a las dudas que saldrían tarde o temprano de esos inquietos labios y que seguramente ya estaban agolpándose en la cabeza de su redactor.

Rememoró el encuentro y una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios, pese a la lucha interna que estaba experimentando. Aquel chico le había resultado curioso. Las indirectas. La burla implícita en las palabras que había pronunciado. Su forma de actuar. Las pequeñas reacciones faciales y la manera en que buscaba un encuentro de miradas entre las sombras. De haber sido otro tipo de persona, posiblemente se habría sentido ofendido por esa forma de llevar el encuentro, pero le había resultado divertido. Extraño, también.

Después estaban sus propios recuerdos, que había empezado a desenterrar tras tantos años. La experiencia había sido como hundir la pala entierra dura, demasiado aposentada. Costaba cavar en la tierra de los recuerdos y, después de conseguirlo, todo dolía.

Cambió un poco de posición y, un poco más calmada la sensación molesta, metió una mano en el interior de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. Sacó una pequeña cartera y, de dentro de ella, una fotografía en color sepia con los bordes deteriorados. Una mujer regalaba una sonrisa a la cámara con un vestido de muselina y el pelo recogido en un escueto moño. A su lado, un niño posaba de pie con gesto serio en el rostro.

Alisó una de las puntas de la fotografía y volvió a mirar el rostro de la mujer. Recordaba ese día. Había hecho mucho calor. Demasiado para llevar aquel traje apretado de los domingos e ir a la iglesia. El fotógrafo no había dejado de sacar la cabeza de debajo de la tela negra de la cámara, sin dejar de decirle _«_ _Sonría, señorito_ _»_. Nunca le habían gustado las fotografías. En aquel entonces no había entendido por qué la gente quería tener copias de sí mismos en una papel.

 _«_ _Para el recuerdo, Yifan_. _»_

Una sonrisa triste se abrió paso en su rostro.

Segundos después, oyó cómo se abría la puerta de entrada y ocultó la fotografía devolviéndola a su preciado lugar. Desvió la mirad ahacia el pasillo y vio como la luz recortaba la figura de un chico joven, delgado y de facciones delicadas.

Yifan clavó la mirada en un par de ojos enmarcados por un flequillo negro, en los que se alojaban los restos de un brillo desvanecido hacía tiempo. No había emoción alguna en el rostro de la persona, sino una completa indiferencia. Sin pronunciar una sola palabra, siguió su camino y desapareció por el resto del pasillo.

La tentación de llamarle asomó a los labios de Yifan. Prefirió callar.

Era muy pronto para decirle que había encontrado la espina que tenía clavada en el corazón.  
  


❖ 

 

Una lluvia fina e intermitente caía desde hacía un par de horas sobre la ciudad. Los extranjeros miraban con ojos dudosos al cielo nublado, el paraguas en una mano y la cámara de fotos en la otra. Los habitantes, acostumbrados al carácter caprichoso de la lluvia, caminaban deprisa hacia sus destinos, con el conocimiento de que los claros nunca duraban demasiado.

Yixing, con los auriculares en los oídos, dejó que los pies pisaran los pequeños charcos de la acera mientras la capucha le cubría el pelo y la lluvia le goteaba de las puntas del flequillo. Un borrón más que caminaba por la avenida abarrotada de gente, coches y autobuses, puestos de comida y venta ambulante en una noche que acababa de empezar.

Un reloj en lo alto de uno de los edificios marcaba las 18:52. Demasiado pronto todavía para la medianoche y el respectivo encuentro, pero había sentido la necesidad de salir. Tras una noche de insomnio, la mañana la había pasado dándole vueltas a la grabación. El _play_ y el _pause_ de la grabadora casi se le habían quedado marcados en las yemas de los dedos de tanto pulsarlos.

Se había dicho de no tomarse demasiado en serio el testimonio. Horas más tarde se encontró sentado delante del escritorio, con el ordenador portátil encendido y una pequeña libreta para apuntar a un lado.

Había hecho un par de búsquedas. Primero probó con el nombre de Wu Yifan. No esperaba encontrar resultados y así fue. Wu era un apellido demasiado común, al igual que el nombre. Por lo que sabía, el tal Yifan podía habérselo cambiado o incluso haberle dicho uno falso la noche anterior.

La frustración se dejó asomar. Tenía poco más que eso y una grabación con recuerdos de una época lejana. No era una gran cantidad de material para trabajar, ni los años citados los mejores para encontrar información. En el presente todo estaba informatizado y prácticamente se creaba una copia de todo lo que se hacía. Seguirla pista a alguien podía resultar muy fácil si se sabía cómo o si conocías a la persona apropiada. Sin embargo, no tenía nada más allá de lo grabado la noche anterior y un nombre.

Sólo le quedaba la opción de seguir escuchando a ese peculiar narrador. Ver cómo seguía la historia y decidir si merecía la pena hacer algo con ella.

No perdía nada por acudir a un segundo encuentro.  
  


❖ 

 

 _«_ _Deberías dejarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde_ _»_ , se dijo a sí mismo Yifan.

Aquello era una locura en realidad. Contar su historia, dejar que aquel muchacho conociese los fantasmas de su pasado. Peligroso, también. Pocas eran las veces que salía para verse rodeado de más personas. Si lo hacía, siempre era de manera discreta. El reservado del club le había dado parte de esa discreción, pero no se fiaba y, aunque sabía pasar desapercibido, había ojos y oídos en todas partes. Incluso en el callejón en el que estaba ahora mismo, con sus luces de neón que llegaban de los diferentes establecimientos de la calle principal y se entremezclaban en la noche de Pekín.

Tacones y sonrisas jocosas, vestidos ajustados y risas pasaban por delante de él y se perdían entre el sonido de la música de los locales y los teléfonos móviles. Una fina lluvia, apenas perceptible, caía y le humedecía el rostro mientras esperaba con los labios apretados. Demasiados olores. Demasiados sonidos. Una urgencia alojada de nuevo en la parte inferior de la garganta.

No tenía que haber venido. El plan no era ese.

—¿Y esa cara de indigestión? —dijo una voz familiar.

Yifan giró el rostro y se topó con la mirada de Yixing, que le observaba con una ceja levantada y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Llevaba puesta una camisa con el cuello demasiado bajo, que dejaba a la vista unas marcadas clavículas.

—Has venido —comentó.

—Pareces sorprendido —replicó con la sonrisa un poco más amplia. Apoyó la espalda en la pared del callejón, de tal modo que las luces de neón le acariciaron la piel de la cara y le dieron un color peculiar.

—Tú eras el que parecía dudarlo —contestó Yifan sin dejar de analizar a aquel joven que había aparecido de lanada.

Nadie había reparado en Yifan en todo el rato que había estado esperando.

—Podía haber tenido planes.

—Está claro que no los tenías —dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que vaciaba la mente de pensamientos innecesarios.

—¿Entonces vamos a entrar? —preguntó Yixing con un movimiento de cabeza hacia la avenida principal, donde las chicas seguían paseando sus modelos y los tacones hacían un  _clac, clac, clac_ que llegaba a oídos de Yifan.

—Esta noche, paseemos —propuso.

Los espacios cerrados estaban fuera de límites en ese momento. Por su bien. Por el de Yixing.

_Control, Yifan._

—¿Vamos a visitar los lugares de tu infancia?

—La ciudad ha cambiado mucho y esos lugares hace tiempo que han dejado de existir —comentó y desvió la mirada de los ojos de Yixing, que tan inquietantes le resultaban.

—¿Entonces?—se incorporó y Yifan notó como buscaba el contacto visual de nuevo.

—La historia se quedó en un callejón muy parecido a éste —dijo mientras le daba la espalda y empezaba a caminar, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada clavada en el oscuro suelo.

Detrás de él, resonaron los pasos de las zapatillas de Yixing, mientras que el callejón comenzaba a cambiar de aspecto en sus recuerdos. Más oscuro, más silencioso, perdido en el lío de calles de San Francisco. El calor del verano de Pekín dio paso al frío que recordaba que había hecho aquella noche. La música, a las últimas palabras que le dijo a un hombre con el que no podría volver a hablar.

El rostro de Yifan dio paso a otro con la misma apariencia, pero infinitamente más joven de mente. Un Yifan asustado, petrificado ante unos ojos rojos y brillantes como los de un gato, que de repente le miraban desde detrás de la figura de su padre.  
  


❖ 

 

_Yifan desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Labios entreabiertos, ojos que no conseguían enfocar, mente sin ser capaz de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Volvió a levantar la mirada. Los ojos seguían ahí, ahora acompañados de una sonrisa manchada de rojo. Rojo. La sangre de su padre._

_La sonrisa dio paso a las formas de unas mejillas marcadas. Al rostro anguloso de una mujer que ya había visto, en el club. Aquella que había estado observando a todos con ese aire extraño._

Se pasó una mano por los labios y se quitó el rojo con el dorso de la mano. Rojo. Todo era rojo para Yifan. Sangre, el hombre que yacía en el suelo, con el cuello posiblemente partido por el horrible ruido que había escuchado antes de que se desplomara. El grito que nunca llegó a salir.

Yifan dio un paso hacia atrás seguido de otro, pero el callejón era demasiado estrecho y chocó con rapidez contra la pared de ladrillos, húmeda, fría, que se clavó en su piel a través del traje que llevaba puesto. La mujer ensanchó la sonrisa manchada de rojo.

—Tranquilo, pequeño, no tienes por qué tenerme miedo.

—Tú... —consiguió pronunciar a través del grueso nudo que se había alojado en la garganta y que le estaba impidiendo respirar.

Se sentía como si se estuviera ahogando. Una sensación desagradable que se mezclaba con el miedo que le atenazaba los músculos y le nublaba la mente.

—Shhhhh. —Le puso un dedo en los labios—. No hables muy alto, pequeño —dijo la mujer, a pesar de que Yifan le sobrepasaba de sobra en altura, y de que ella parecía mucho más joven.

Pero todo parecía ser una ilusión. Aquella mujer acababa de... No. No podía decirlo en voz alta, pensar y asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Volvió a mirar hacia su padre, al hombre que durante tanto tiempo había despreciado. Del que, incluso, había deseado la muerte. Quiso llorar por un momento, volver a ser un niño. Que su madre le abrazara y le dijera que todo aquello era sólo una pesadilla. Que seguía en Pekín, en su cuarto lleno de libros y juguetes, desde cuya ventana se veía la calle en la que había jugado tantas veces. Que le dijera que no estaba en San Francisco. Que ella no estaba muerta. Que su padre no acababa de morir delante de él.

—Ni siquiera su sangre es sabrosa —dijo la mujer tras fruncir los labios por un segundo—. Pero estoy segura de que la tuya sí que lo estará.

Acortó la distancia entre ambos. Se puso tan cerca que Yifan podía ver las pestañas que decoraban esos oscuros ojos y cada ángulo de un rostro de extraña hermosura.

Yifan iba a replicar, pero cuando le miró a los ojos se sintió navegando en una extraña espiral de adoración y embelesamiento. Era como si no existiera nada más aparte de ella. Como si todos los sonidos se hubieran apagado.

Intentó apartar la mirada de esa sonrisa embaucadora pero le fue casi imposible. No obstante, se resistió. Aquella mujer, aquel _monstruo_ , le estaba haciendo algo que estaba minando su voluntad.

Con todas las fuerzas posibles, apartó la mirada. Deseó tener una pistola con la que poder defenderse, pero siempre había rehusado a llevar una encima. Lo único a lo que pudo recurrir fue a los brazos, con los que empujó a la mujer contra la pared de enfrente y con los que intentó retenerla.

Ella simplemente ensanchó la sonrisa en el silencio de la noche.

—Me gustas —dijo con los labios a meros centímetros de los de Yifan.

—No sé quién eres, pero...

—Shhh. No te alteres y mírame.

Yifan hizo todo lo contrario. Aumentó la presión en las muñecas de la mujer,pero esta no se inmutó.

—¿No quieres mirarme? Me siento dolida, _Yifan_.

Evitó reaccionar ante el hecho de que supiera su nombre, pero pecó de mirarle a los ojos por un segundo.

Fue un error.

Cuando se dio cuenta, se encontró retenido contra la misma pared en la que había estado aquella mujer que ahora le sujetaba las muñecas con una fuerza sobrehumana. Intentó resistirse, pero era imposible. No podía moverlas ni un milímetro.

—Sí... —Cerró los ojos y paseó la punta de la nariz por la piel del cuello de Yifan. Notó cómo inspiraba con fuerza, como si le estuviera oliendo. Abrió los ojos y le dirigió una mirada que le recordó, por un momento, a la de un depredador. —Me gustas.

—Suéltame —masculló Yifan con el rechazo en cada poro de la piel.

Volvió a intentar soltarse, sin éxito.

—¿Me intentas dar órdenes? —Sin dejar de mirarle, ladeó la cabeza y una sombra se paseó por esos peligrosos ojos—. No, no. Voy a tener que enseñarte que... —Se acercó de nuevo al cuello y unos dedos huesudos apartaron el pañuelo con el que se lo había protegido antes de salir de casa. Algo afilado le acarició la piel expuesta y el pulso se le aceleró—. A mi no se me pueden —le siguió la sensación húmeda de los labios de ella y Yifan deseó poder moverse y alejarse—, dar órdenes.

Silencio.

Cuatro latidos de corazón.

Y entonces, dolor. Excruciante.

Quiso gritar, pero unos dedos huesudos se lo impidieron, mientras aquel horrible dolor que nacía en el cuello se extendía por todo el cuerpo y le removía lo más profundo de las entrañas.

En la oscuridad de aquel callejón, Yifan deseó morir.  


❖ 

 

Yifan se llevó las manos al cuello y se tensó por un momento al notar unos dedos delgados en él. En un acto reflejo, cogió la mano y fue a apretarla entre los dedos con fuerza cuando notó la sensación delas yemas calientes y volvió al presente.

Era la mano de Yixing.

Los dedos le habían rozado la piel en el lugar exacto en el que unos dientes se habían clavado con saña en el pasado. Por un momento, había creído que era la mano de aquella mujer. Sin embargo, eran los finos dedos del joven los que habían acariciado esa zona en la que la sensación dolorosa, a pesar del paso del tiempo, no se había desvanecido del todo.

Rozó los dedos del periodista. Por un momento los sostuvo entre los suyos y disfrutó de la calidez que llevaba sin sentir en mucho tiempo. Los condujo hasta la zona en la que le habían mordido. No latía vena alguna bajo la capa de piel.

Esperó a que Yixing dijera algo, pero este mantuvo los labios sellados. Sus ojos eran los que hablaban por las palabras, demostrando sorpresa, y, extrañamente, cierta compresión que se desvaneció a los pocos segundos en los que Yixing pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Apartó la mirada y la mano con rapidez. Yifan echó de menos el contacto al instante.

—¿Ella...?

—No. Me mantuvo con vida. Le interesaba más así.

Yifan observó a Yixing, a la espera de la siguiente pregunta. La noche le había humedecido el pelo y en una de las manos portaba la grabadora, con la pantalla encendida que marcaba los segundos y minutos de esa conversación.

—¿Qué pasó después? —acabó por preguntar Yixing con las cejas levemente fruncidas y sin dejar de mirar hacia el suelo.

—Después, mi vida, tal y como la conocía, terminó.  
  


❖

 

Yifan despertó muchas veces en la oscuridad tras esa noche.

Débil, con los músculos agarrotados, sin ser capaz de dar un paso y no caer derrumbado a un suelo que no podía ver. Despertó en una oscuridad que parecía tragárselo todo y que sólo desaparecía cuando un haz de luz se asomaba por una rendija que se abría y dejaba ver algo de tanto en tanto en el suelo. Al principio no supo qué era, hasta que tanteó en la oscuridad y vio que era comida. Le estaban alimentando como si se tratara de un perro.

Yifan, con el estómago dolorido, comía con prisa y bebía sin remilgos sin ser consciente del tiempo que llevaba ahí dentro. Los segundos, minutos y horas pasaban sin que él pudiera comprobarlos en la esfera de un reloj. Podía llevar ahí un día, una semana, un mes, y no saberlo. De lo único de lo que era consciente era de que estaba demasiado debilitado, que le ardía el cuello y que le pesaba la cabeza demasiado.

Un día, la oscuridad cambió. La puerta se abrió y no se cerró. Una figura se recortó contra la luz que entraba por ella y dijo que podía salir.

Yifan, que se había tapado los ojos con una mano por la repentina luz abusiva, parpadeó varias veces, ojos escocidos, labios agrietados y el cuerpo encogido durante demasiadas horas en la oscuridad.

Cuando salió de ahí con pasos temblorosos, entró a una habitación más amplia, iluminada por lámparas de gas y velas. Le dejaron lavarse y cambiarse de ropa, y, cuando lo hizo, Yifan sintió que recuperaba una parte de él. Por un momento se permitió pensar que quizás todo había sido un sueño, que había sido un delirio por haber estado enfermo. Que le habían cuidado durante una temporada y aislado para no contagiar a nadie, como había visto que se hacía a veces en el hospital para los casos más severos.

Cuando ella apareció en la habitación y una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios carmesí, supo que aquello no había sido un mal sueño.

—Espero que aprecies quien es tu dueña ahora —dijo la mujer a la vez que se acercaba con el vaporoso vestido que marcaba una cintura estrecha y unas piernas esbeltas. Le rozó la mejilla con el dorso de un dedo y volvió a sonreír para después cerrar los ojos e inhalar su aroma—. No me gusta nada que me hagan enfadar.

Yifan tragó saliva con la respiración entrecortada y los músculos congelados por el aura que emanaba aquella mujer. Algo hacía que no pudiera moverse cuando esa mujer clavaba los ojos en él, tal y como había ocurrido en el callejón. No obstante, la había vencido aquella vez,  mas no se atrevió a volver a intentarlo. No por el momento.

Normalizó la respiración, y se obligó a aguantar el rechazo que experimentaba por la cercanía de esa mujer.

—Así me gusta. ¿Ves cómo las cosas pueden ir? Pórtate y te procuraré lo que quieras. Sólo tienes que hacer una cosa a cambio.

—¿El qué?

Los ojos de ella brillaron por un momento mientras una uña se clavaba con fuerza en la piel del cuello.

No tardó en volver a sentir aquella horrible sensación punzante, las ganas de gritar mientras esa mujer se agarraba a él como un monstruo. Esa vez no hubo dedos que ahogasen el sonido. El grito resonó entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación mientras la camisa blanca y el vestido de ella se manchaba de rojo.

Aquello se repitió durante tiempo indefinido.

Encerrado en aquella espaciosa habitación de recargada decoración, Yifan no podía ver el exterior ante la inexistencia de ventanas. Se sentía encerrado, sin escapatoria. Nadie le visitaba salvo ella y una joven que parecía hacer el papel de sirvienta. Intentó hablar con la muchacha pero, o no le entendía o hacía como que no le oía. Entraba con la bandeja de comida y volvía a desaparecer tras la puerta sin decir una palabra ni dirigirle la mirada.

Sin saber qué hacer, empezó a leer los libros que había en las estanterías que decoraban la habitación. Libros con lomos envejecidos y páginas amarillentas en las que las palabras se apretaban unas contra otras.

Cuando ella venía, el libro quedaba un lado y daba paso al dolor.

—No va a doler, mi pequeño —le decía siempre mientras jugaba con los dedos sobre la piel de las clavículas.

Odiaba cuando le decía eso.

Siempre dolía.

Siempre.

Los libros se fueron acabando con el pasar de las horas y los días sin noche ni día. Ella le trajo más, como si le interesara que no se aburriera. A veces, parecía soltarle del influjo que le mantenía atado en las ocasiones en que estaban juntos. Yifan intentaba comprobar su supuesta libertad realizando un movimiento y ella sonreía. Era parte del juego, el que intentara resistirse a ella.

Con el tiempo, le dejó salir de aquella habitación, dándole permiso para poder usar la biblioteca que tenía esa extraña casa sin ventanas. Tardó poco en comprender que debía de estar en un sótano, así como que las puertas estaban cerradas por una llave que apenas cambiaba de manos. Que la chica que le traía la comida parecía desvanecerse cada vez que le daba la espalda. Que _ella_ , cada vez que le hundía los dientes en el cuello, buscaba sentir el calor humano que hacía demasiado tiempo se le había vetado.

Al igual que él, ella también estaba atrapada, pero de una manera completamente diferente.

—¿No vas a dejarme salir nunca? —le preguntó una vez.

Le respondió con el familiar dolor en el cuerpo.

Siguió transcurriendo el tiempo. Ella cada vez usaba menos su influjo, bajaba la guardia. Se acurrucaba junto a él y lo mimaba como a un niño. Le acariciaba el pelo mientras el de ella caía sobre él. Mentiría si, en el fondo, no sentía una especie de vínculo con ella a pesar de que la odiaba por tenerle ahí atrapado, a su merced, como a un esclavo.

—A veces desearía pararte el corazón —susurró una de las veces con la mano justo encima de la zona en el pecho de Yifan. Dichas las palabras, sintió que algo le apretaba el órgano bajo la piel acompañado de un dolor horrible que desapareció tan pronto como vino—. Pero no lo hago. Todavía no me he aburrido de ti.

Fue una advertencia que Yifan tuvo muy presente. Una que decía que no saldría de allí hasta que ella acabara con su vida.

Recurrió al instinto de supervivencia. Sabía que tenía que escapar como fuera. Sus posibilidades eran escasas, pero no nulas.

Dejó que continuase mientras bajaba la guardia más y más, la advertencia siempre presente, los dientes que se clavaban en el cuello, las fuerzas que se escapaban pero que intentaba guardar para el momento oportuno.

En uno delos recorridos por las diferentes estancias a las que tenía acceso, encontró un abrecartas bajo un montón de papeles en un cajón de un escritorio que no parecía usarse a menudo. A partir de ese día, ocultó la hoja afilada dentro de la manga de la camisa, a la espera del momento oportuno.

Llegó tiempo después. Estaba sentado en la cama con un libro en las manos cuando la vio entrar con la urgencia reflejada en el rostro y se abalanzó contra él. Se subió a la cama con rapidez y se le sentó sobre las caderas para arremeterle contra el cuello a continuación, como si no hubiera bebido de él en semanas. La fiereza del ataque le pilló por sorpresa pero, con libertad de movimientos, la rodeó con un brazo fingiendo una preocupación no tan fingida mientras deslizaba el abrecartas y lo empuñaba con la mano libre.

Aquella mujer era hermosa, peligrosa, pero también tremendamente cruel y caprichosa. Era la peor mujer que había conocido, pero también la más fuerte. Y así se lo dijo en una serie de susurros mientras ella bebía y él aprovechaba la palabra final para clavarle el abrecartas en el corazón.

Dejó de sentir los labios contra la piel al instante. Ella se separó y se llevó una mano al pecho, con los labios entreabiertos manchados de rojo. Yifan observó su reacción sin soltar el abrecartas y notó como la piel desnuda empezó a agrietarse como si fuera de cristal. Una red de finas grietas se hizo paso por los brazos y el rostro. Los ojos de la mujer, que habían vuelto al color normal, se clavaron en él antes de resquebrajarse por completo y convertirse un montón de polvo.

El tiempo pareció pararse en el momento en que las cenizas cayeron al suelo, lo que marcó la completa desaparición de la figura de aquella mujer de la que ni su nombre había llegado a saber.

Desvió los ojos al abrecartas que todavía sujetaba. La sangre se deslizaba por el mango como un pequeño río y le manchaba la mano. Yifan lo soltó y se limpió en el oscuro pantalón sin creer lo que acababa de hacer. Se levantó con un ligero tambaleo y se alejó del montón de cenizas con pasos torpes. Caminó deprisa hacia la puerta y giró el pomo pero este no se movió. La puerta estaba cerrada, como cada vez que se había quedado a solas en aquella habitación. Dio un puñetazo contra la superficie de madera a la vez que soltaba un gruñido de frustración.

Alguien vendría, y cuando viera lo que acababa de hacer, le matarían. De nada había servido intentar escapar. No iba a conseguir salir convida de ese lugar. Sería su tumba y nadie encontraría su cuerpo para enterrarlo junto al de su madre.

Intentó dejar la mente fría, controlar las emociones que le recorrían por dentro como un torbellino, y decidió que al menos se defendería. Volvió a coger el abrecartas y se posicionó detrás de la puerta para quedar oculto. Segundos más tarde, se abrió y alguien entró. Yifan se abalanzó sobre la figura sin pensárselo dos veces. Con suerte sería la chica menuda, pero se encontró con un hombre de espaldas anchas que se giró en cuanto Yifan se encaró hacia él. Vio unos dientes afilados, unos ojos oscuros y el sonido de un gruñido animal mientras volvía a sentirse inmovilizado contra la pared.

Odiaba a esos monstruos.

—Vamos, acaba conmigo —masculló entre dientes mirando al sujeto.

—Si no lo hago yo, lo harán otros —habló con voz seria su atacante. Yifan centró la mirada en un rostro de facciones duras y rectangulares, enmarcados por un melena corta de color oscuro—. Y, créeme, no van a ser nada gentiles. —El hombre dirigió la mirada hacia la mano de Yifan—. Suelta el abrecartas, muchacho. Ya ha cumplido su cometido. No hay necesidad de empuñarlo más por hoy.

Yifan dejó caer el arma improvisada por segunda vez al suelo. Estaba cansado de todo, debilitado por la falta de sangre, y acababa de matar a alguien. Los músculos de las piernas apenas le sostenían y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

—Eres el primero que sobrevive. Tienes suerte —comentó el desconocido.

—¿Suerte? —Yifan soltó una risa queda.

—Ella te habría matado tarde o temprano.

—¿Qué importa? No voy a salir vivo de aquí —replicó.

—Vivo, probablemente no. —Se separó de él y le observó fijamente—. Pero con una segunda vida, seguramente.

Yifan cerró los ojos y tragó saliva, sin querer entender las palabras que decía aquel hombre. Sólo quería que su mente se desconectara.

—Has acabado con alguien muy importante. Muchos van a querer destriparte en cuanto te vean —siguió hablando—. Has tenido suerte de que haya sido el primero que te haya encontrado. No van a tardar en llegar, hay que moverse.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí, si no le importa.

—Créeme, preferirás venir conmigo.

Yifan abrió los ojos y miró a su acompañante. A los ojos grandes y oscuros, las cejas pobladas, la mandíbula cuadrada que le daba un aspecto fiero pero a la vez elegante a los rasgos de la cara.

—Eres un monstruo igual que ella —tragó saliva de nuevo, —no puedes esperar que confíe en ti.

—No te queda otra opción, muchacho. Elige, pero rápido. No voy a quedarme aquí todo el día.

Yifan miró primero hacia el montón de cenizas, luego hacia el abrecartas tirado en el suelo, y al final hacia la puerta entreabierta. Algo dentro de él le decía que no debía rendirse. Recordó por un instante el rostro de su madre, la sonrisa en el lecho de la cama, cuando apenas tenía fuerzas. Le había dicho que tenía que seguir adelante. Que pasara lo que pasase, nunca se rindiera. Y ahí estaba mientras hacía lo contrario. Planeaba quedarse a merced de unos monstruos que, según el desconocido, no tendrían piedad con él.

Desvió la mirada hacia su extraño acompañante y él debió de leerle la decisión que había tomado en los ojos, porque asintió y de repente Yifan notó que podía volver a moverse. El hombre le cogió de un brazo y lo llevó hasta las sombras que se dibujaban en la habitación. Estas les engulleron a ambos y Yifan perdió de vista aquella habitación.

Cuando él le mordió, también fue doloroso.

Más aún.

Era como si le clavara los dientes en el alma. Gritó hasta que no tuvo fuerzas para ello, notando el peso de los párpados, de la cabeza, su cuerpo sujeto por los brazos de aquel hombre que no le había prometido una vida mejor, pero si un nuevo comienzo. No sabía qué le esperaba. Si estaba haciendo bien. Si en realidad no estaba abrazando la muerte y no iba a abrir más los ojos.

Entre el torrente de dolor y los pensamientos, algo le cayó en los labios. Un líquido espeso que le supo a metal.

 _«_ _Bebe_ _»_ _,_ susurró una voz en su mente.

Lo hizo, obediente.

Aquella fue la primera vez que el sabor de la sangre le inundó la boca.

Después, murió.  
  


❖

 

Se había levantado una brisa que removía el flequillo de Yifan, mientras sus ojos retornaban al callejón oscuro de Pekín y abandonaban la neblina conformada por los últimos recuerdos. Volvía a tener la sensación incómoda en el cuello, acompañada de la acuciante en el fondo de su garganta, que se había incrementado. Yixing estaba a su lado, con la grabadora en la mano todavía encendida, el ceño fruncido y la brisa jugando con su pelo. Alrededor, las sombras se adueñaban de casi todo.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Yixing levantó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos de Yifan, que volvió a sentir la extraña sensación que se repetía cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban. Le recordaba a la que había sentido con anterioridad en la de aquella mujer, en la de aquel hombre que le había dado una oportunidad. No era una sensación de inmovilidad, sino que parecía empujarle a acercarse a Yixing, a estar a meros centímetros de él y oler su piel. Pero sólo era un humano, no podía embaucarle de esa manera.

Notó la urgencia en el fondo de la garganta pronunciarse un poco más. Tenía que dar por finalizada el encuentro por esa noche lo más pronto posible. No era seguro estar tan cerca de él en ese momento.

—¿Moriste entonces? —preguntó Yixing, dejando que la voz resonara en las paredes y el silencio dela zona. Había una ventana iluminada en uno de los edificios, y una farola daba luz a la parte trasera de un patio lleno de plantas. Los charcos inundaban la acera.

La lluvia,caprichosa, empezó a caer de nuevo.

—¿Crees en imposibles? —replicó, manteniendo la mirada.

—Intento no descartar nada.

Sin apenas ser consciente, se encontró tan cerca de Yixing que podía notar su respiración, cómo su cuerpo variaba un poco con cada inspiración y exhalación. La forma de la camisa tan abierta, que le dejaba a la vista la curva de un cuello que, por un momento, deseó tocar. Sin embargo, obligó a la mano a quedarse en el sitio. Era demasiado arriesgado, demasiado tentador, y traía demasiados recuerdos que preferiría no tocar por el momento. Recuerdos delicados, unidos a los de otra persona. Frágiles como el cristal, peligrosos como el acero.

Su cuerpo parecía pensar otra cosa, y acercó el rostro al de Yixing, inhalando el fuerte aroma que desprendía su piel perlada por la lluvia y el calor de la noche.

—Entonces... —le acercó los labios a la oreja, sin rozarla, mientras el dolor le pulsaba en la garganta—, no lo hagas —susurró, cerró los ojos por un momento y tragó saliva, antes de apartarse de él.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar y con los ojos mirándole y pidiendo aclaraciones que no terminaban de llegar. 

No estaba siendo justo con él, pero así lo había decidido.

Retrocedió hacia la oscuridad y dejó que las sombras le abrazaran y le llevaran lejos de allí, haciendo que el rostro de Yixing se desvaneciera como el humo, pero permaneciera el recuerdo del aroma de su piel.


	4. 欲望 (Deseo)

La oscuridad le rodeaba por completo. Mirase hacia donde mirara, sólo había una impenetrante negrura. Una ausencia de colores y formas que no tardaron en ponerle en alerta. Palpó alrededor con la yema de los dedos pero sólo tocó aire, vacío.

Nada.

Dio un paso. Uno de los pies cayó sobre una superficie estable sin hacer ruido. Había suelo.

Se giró, miró hacia arriba y abajo sin saber dónde estaba lo uno y lo otro. Giró y giró y abrió la boca para hablar, llamar a alguien, pero la garganta no emitió voz alguna, las cuerdas vocales anegadas. Volvió a intentarlo pero sólo obtuvo el mismo resultado.

Silencio. Sepulcral. Ausencia de todo en ese lugar.

Sin embargo, de la nada, sintió un contacto. Frío. Seco. Piel de un extraño contra la del cuello. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda e hizo que tragara saliva. Había alguien ahí. No estaba solo. Volvió a sentir el contacto en el mismo sitio, como una caricia fantasma. Unos dedos largos que le rozaron la piel del cuello tan rápido que apenas le dio tiempo a girarse en una dirección para intentar encontrar al dueño de ellos.

—Yixing —pronunció una voz grave y familiar.

—¿Yifan?

—Yixing. —Esta vez sonó contra su oído en la oscuridad.

—¡Yixing! —habló otra voz desconocida y más aguda.

—Yifan, ¿qué? —preguntó desconcertado.

Buscó los dedos que le rozaron el cuello una tercera vez, pero no encontró nada. Notó como el pulso se le empezó a acelerar mientras seguía girando y girando sin cesar sobre sí mismo. Demasiado inquieto, nervioso, fuera el temple que podía llegar a albergar ante situaciones inesperadas. Acabó por trastabillar y chocó contra algo duro, a lo que se agarró en la oscuridad. Para su sorpresa, percibió el tacto rugoso de una tela bajo las yemas de los dedos.

—Yixing...

Notó algo húmedo en el cuello, una sensación suave de lo que no podían ser más que unos labios, y algo extraño dentro de él, que parecía querer emerger y que le tensó el cuerpo por un momento. Una sensación que le hizo cerrar los ojos y concentrarse para que no se extendiera.

_«_ _¿Yifan?_ _»_ llamó.

_«_ _Yixing._ _»_

En aquella oscuridad, se sintió de repente atrapado por los brazos de alguien que le rodeó el cuerpo. Yifan. Estaba seguro de ello. Era la voz de él, extremadamente grave, pero sin esa seguridad que parecía tener cada vez que le escuchaba narrar. Casi podía percibir cierto miedo en ella en el tono empleado. Cierta vacilación. Como si temiera que algo fuera a pasar.

—¿Yifan?

—¡Yifan, ahora! —gritó la segunda voz.

—Lo siento —pronunció Yifan.

—Yi.... —No terminó de decir su nombre.

Algo le rompió la piel del cuello.

Un grito desgarrador inundó la oscuridad.  
  
  


❖  
  


Yixing abrió los ojos de golpe con la respiración alterada y el sudor cubriéndole cada centímetro de piel. Abrió la boca e inundó los pulmones de aire mientras el pecho le subía y bajaba con rapidez. Notó el latido del corazón rebotando en los oídos y cerró los ojos para controlar el pulso y la respiración mientras movía un brazo y se agarraba el costado izquierdo que le quemaba como si estuviera en carne viva. Se mordió el labio con fuerza para soportar el dolor mientras intentaba relajarse.

Pasados unos minutos, abrió los ojos más relajado y la quemazón en el costado ya solo era un leve cosquilleo molesto. Tembló por un momento ante el frío inesperado que le recorrió el cuerpo por un segundo y se incorporó como pudo. Sentía los músculos agarrotados y cansados, como si hubiera estado corriendo una maratón. Se obligó a respirar a un ritmo pausado y se llevó una mano al cuello, al lugar en el que había empezado el dolor en aquel sueño del que todavía quedaban restos. Tocó piel tersa, sin rastros de nada.

—Yifan.... —murmuró confuso en la oscuridad de la habitación.

_«_ _¿Quién eres?_ _»_

Acabó por levantarse de la cama. Las piernas le temblaron cuando apoyó los pies en el suelo y se tambaleó por un momento, pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio. Con pasos cortos, salió al pasillo a oscuras, guiándose por el tacto familiar de la pared y los muebles, y se acercó a la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua fría. Un sudor frío le cubría la piel y le pegaba el pelo a la cara. Bebió y se acarició el cuello. Dudoso, regresó al pasillo y se metió en el cuarto de año. Se miró la piel de la zona y esta no le reveló nada en especial. Pasó los dedos por ella, pero no había ningún indicio de daño. Sólo había piel intacta. Dejó caer la cabeza y soltó una suspiro.

_«_ _Sólo ha sido un maldito sueño, Zhang_ _»_ _,_ se reprendió a sí mismo.

Miró fijamente hacia el espejo. Analizó los rasgos que le devolvía el reflejo y buscó en los ojos ese algo que había sentido dentro de él en el sueño. Tampoco había nada allí, sólo el color marrón que teñían los iris. No obstante, no se mantuvo tranquilo. Aquella sensación no le era totalmente desconocida e hizo que se estremeciera levemente ante el recuerdo de veces anteriores. Abrió el espejo, cogió un bote blanco con una etiqueta y sacó una pastilla, que ingirió rápidamente con la ayuda de un vaso de agua.

Se miró una última vez al espejo y se dio media vuelta.

Una sonrisa apareció en el reflejo, antes de desaparecer al apagarse la luz.  


❖  


—¿Estás bien, Yixing?

El joven levantó la mirada del bol de arroz y la dirigió a los ojos de la mujer que estaba sentada en el lateral anexo de la mesa de la cocina. Tenía en las manos un par de palillos iguales a los de él, con los que comía lentamente mientras en el aire volaba el olor de las flores que se colaban por la puerta abierta que daba al jardín.

—Estoy bien —respondió junto a una pequeña sonrisa.

—Algo está perturbando esa cabeza que tienes sobre los hombros —siguió la mujer con voz dulce.

—Es sólo el trabajo que tengo entre manos.

—Cuéntame.

Yixing devolvió la mirada al bol y hundió los palillos en el montón de granos de arroz.

—Es todo muy extraño. He conocido a un chico con una historia inverosímil de la que no sé qué creer. —Volvió a mirarla a los ojos—. Podría aceptar que es verdad, pero seguramente tuviera que considerarme loco —terminó, sin evitar esbozar otra pequeña sonrisa.

—Nadie está cuerdo en este mundo, ¿recuerdas? —comentó ella. Dejó los palillos a un lado y le pasó los dedos por el flequillo con cariño.

Yixing amplió la sonrisa e imitó la que había en el rostro de la mujer en el que las arrugas marcaban el paso del tiempo. Ya no era la joven que la cogía en brazos de pequeño y le llenaba la cara de besos, pero seguía teniendo patente esa belleza que recordaba desde que era consciente. El cuerpo pequeño, las manos siempre cuidadas y suaves y el pelo oscuro y ondulado que caía por encima de los hombros. Las mejillas redondeadas, los ojos y los labios pequeños. No podía encontrar sus propios rasgos en ella pero eso no hacía que la apreciara ni la quisiera menos. Aquella mujer le brindaba todo el cariño que podía desear.

_«_ _¿Crees en imposibles, Yixing?_ _»_

—¿Y quién es ese joven?

—Yifan.

_«_ _Un imposible._ _»_

_«_ _Un improbable._ _»_

_«_ _Un quizás._ _»_

—Se llama Wu Yifan —aclaró—. Tiene... una vida peculiar.

—Bueno, todas las vidas son un mundo, Yixing. Incluida la tuya. Nunca sabes lo que se esconde detrás de las caras de las personas con las que te cruzas día a día.

La de ella escondía una vida de trabajo y cariño. Años como secretaria en una empresa inmobiliaria, casada con un buen hombre que la amaba. Escondía también decepciones sufridas, el anhelo de tener un hijo, la tristeza del intento y el amor profesado al hijo abandonado de una extraña sin rostro ni nombre.

—Deja de pensar tanto y permite que tu instinto te guíe —añadió mientras pasaba a acariciarle la mejilla con dulzura.

Yixing se dejó llevar por el calor del contacto durante unos segundos y asintió.

—Pensar menos. Eso es fácil —sonrió.

—No para ti. Siempre hay algo que te tiene absorto. Eres demasiado curioso como para mantener tranquila esa mente tuya.

No dijo nada. Sonrió de nuevo y se llevó un poco de arroz a la boca.

Desvió la corriente de pensamientos hacia los recuerdos de Yifan, quien había perdido tan pronto a sus padres. Para Yixing eran su columna vertebral, la posibilidad de volver al hogar pasara lo que pasase. ¿A quién había podido recurrir Yifan cuando no tenía a nadie? ¿A quién acudía años más tarde?

—¿Ves? Ya estás perdido otra vez en tus pensamientos —le reprendió la mujer.

—Pensaba en que Yifan no tiene padres. Los perdió hace mucho tiempo.

—Por lo que me cuentas, no puede ser mucho mayor que tú. Nadie debería de perder a sus padres tan pronto —le acarició el dorso de la mano y Yixing entrelazó los dedos con los de ella.

—Me siento afortunado.

—Te lo mereces, hijo —replicó ella. Se inclinó hacia él y le rodeó con los brazos como había hecho numerosas veces en el pasado.

—Gracias, mamá.

—Gracias a ti por haber entrado en nuestra vida —le depositó un beso en el pelo revuelto y se separó para mirarle a la cara —. Ahora termina de desayunar y descansa la mañana. Tus ojos me dicen que no has dormido.

Dejó que le besara una vez más, esta vez en la frente, y terminó de comer perdido de nuevo en pensamientos, esta vez sobre el extraño sueño que había tenido esa noche.

Ella tenía razón. No había podido dormir después de despertarse de aquella manera. Lo había intentado, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, se encontraba con imágenes confusas y la voz de Yifan todavía sonando en su mente grave y profunda. Un eco en aquella oscuridad, acompañada de aquella otra voz más aguda, como más joven, pero no del todo desconocida.

Se había mantenido toda la noche despierto, con el calor presente en la habitación y la inexistente brisa que entraba por la ventana abierta. En el exterior, la noche había ido desvaneciéndose poco a poco, dando paso a la primera luz del día, que tiñó el horizonte de tonos morados y rojizos. Acabó levantándose de la cama para buscar la grabadora y escuchó las grabaciones de las dos noches en las que se había encontrado con Yifan. Como si fuera a encontrar el porqué del sueño que había tenido. Más tarde, se sentó delante del ordenador, volvió a darle al _play_ y empezó a escribir en un documento en blanco.

Mantenerse ocupado le permitió no pensar tanto, porque si lo hacía, acabaría volviéndolo loco. Sólo había sido un estúpido sueño y Yifan sólo era un joven con demasiada imaginación y los ojos llenos de una tristeza que intentaba ocultar del resto de personas. Yixing soltó un suspiro y se pasó una mano por la nuca. Miró hacia la ventana y después de nuevo hacia la pantalla del portátil. Tecleó deprisa caracteres que se unían a otros formando las memorias de Yifan. El trabajo por él que, después de todo, le había contratado a pesar de que no se había hablado apenas del tema.

Yifan le había pedido que no descartara imposibles. Era lo mismo que pedirle que confiara en él. Pero no estaba seguro de hacerlo. No le conocía de nada pero su instinto sabía conducirle hasta él. Como esa noche, en el que se había acercado al club y el susurro en su oído le había dicho que no entrara, que Yifan no estaba ahí.

Tenía clara una cosa. Todo lo relacionado con Yifan estaba rodeado de un aura extraña.

Intentó hacer como le había dicho su madre, descansar, pero no lo consiguió y acabó por salir de casa. Aprovechó a responder a las notificaciones del móvil y quedó con un par de amigos para jugar al baloncesto. El ejercicio físico le hizo olvidarse de las preocupaciones durante un par de horas en los que sólo le importó el botar de la pelota y el aro por el que tenía que colarla. Sin embargo, su mente volvió a inundarse rápidamente del rostro de Yifan en cuanto se dejó caer al suelo, demasiado cansado y acalorado como para seguir jugando. Miró hacia el cielo, con esa neblina que siempre acompañaba a la ciudad de Pekín y se preguntó dónde estaría Yifan. ¿Qué hacía una persona como él en su día a día cuando, supuestamente, había vivido todo lo posible?

La voz de uno de sus amigos cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos y aceptó una propuesta a la que no prestó especial atención. Tenía que seguir con su vida. Al menos hasta medianoche.

Se dijo a sí mismo que en el próximo encuentro le pediría a Yifan explicaciones. No iba a dejarle escapar otra noche sin que le diera tiempo a preguntarle nada como había pasado en la anterior. Se había desvanecido y le había dejado en el mar de callejones de aquella zona con una maldición en los labios.

Puede que a Yifan le gustase hacerse el misterioso, pero a Zhang Yixing no se le dejaba con las preguntas en el aire.

Sin embargo, las explicaciones no llegaron esa noche. Cuando fue a encontrarse con Yifan, no le encontró. Lo intentó, tiró de su instinto, pero este sólo le dijo que no estaba ahí. Que, probablemente, no aparecería esa noche. Entró en el club para buscarle, pero sólo consiguió que una chica, claramente borracha, se le pegara al cuerpo. La apartó con toda la gentileza posible y salió rumbo a el mismo callejón del último encuentro. Lo encontró vacío, salvo por las bolsas de basura junto a un cubo destartalado y un gato que tenía la cabeza hundida en ellas.

Las noches sin dormir transcurrieron, al igual que los días sentados delante del ordenador perdido en demasiados pensamientos. Los sueños, también. Igual de confusos o más, junto a la quemazón al despertar en la marca del costado que siempre había tenido, y la mano que se llevaba al cuello sin marcas. Hiciera lo que hiciera, no soñaba con otra cosa.

Las pastillas del cuarto de baño fueron disminuyendo al mismo tiempo que esa sensación interna, que siempre había odiado y temido, incrementaba. Era la misma que había hecho que le rompiera el brazo a uno de los niños del orfanato, que empujara a otro en la escuela secundaria contra un agujero en el suelo. Actos de los que no se sentía orgulloso y que intentaba olvidar. Un comportamiento que rompía con su personalidad en momentos de enfado o ira, y que le llevaban por una senda que no quería recorrer.

Apretó nudillos y se mordió el labio con fuerza. Sí, su madre tenía razón. Todos estaban locos, pero su locura oculta era demasiado peligrosa. Había aprendido a dominarla con el tiempo a base de mentalizarse y con ayuda de esas pastillas que le mantenían tranquilo. Nadie entendía por qué pasaba. Lo habían atribuido a los genes, a algo en su mente que se activaba en determinadas situaciones. Sólo podían intentar controlarlo. Casi nunca le daba problemas pero, desde ese sueño, sentía como si esa sensación intentara abrirse camino por su interior con una fuerza inusitada, imposible de apaciguarla. Aunque lo intentara, la notaba en un rincón del cuerpo y, a veces, de la mente.

Por eso intentaba mantenerse ocupado y dormir lo menos posible. Odiaba ese momento en que, por un segundo, dejaba de ser dueño de sus actos. Ese momento de debilidad entre el despertar físico y el de su mente. Ese espacio de tiempo en que la ira —como había decidido llamarla— intentaba escapar de su prisión.

Ante la ausencia de Yifan, decidió volver a la rutina de la cafetería. Café y portátil sobre la mesa, auriculares en los oídos y grabadora reproduciendo por incontable vez esa voz grave. Se sabía prácticamente el relato de memoria, pero esa voz hacía que se aislara de todo y se concentrara en la narración. Incluso en la grabación, tenía ese poder.

Se recostó en el sillón y dio un sorbo al café. Le picaban los ojos de mirar a la pantalla y de las horas despierto. Necesitaba dormir, pero su opción era ese líquido amargo caliente como un río de lava. Si algo le fuera a asegurar que iba a dormir sin sueños, cerraría los ojos gustosamente.

Demasiado cansado de mirar hacia pantalla, se levantó y se fue al cuarto de baño para mojarse la cara. Era la única manera, aparte del café, de mantenerse despierto. Cuando regresó, desvió la mirada automáticamente hacía el corcho de anuncios. Casi pasa por alto el trozo de papel en el que aparecía dibujada una forma familiar.

Sólo había una persona que podía haber dejado aquella nota.

Volvió a su sitio y recogió las cosas con prisa metiendo todo de cualquier manera en la bandolera. Se acercó al corcho, cogió la nota y salió de la cafetería sin ni siquiera despedirse.

Una vez fuera, observó el trozo de papel y le dio la vuelta. Pero sólo estaba dibujado el símbolo que le quemaba el costado cada vez que abría los ojos. Esas extrañas líneas que parecían formar un pequeño laberinto en la piel y en el papel.

Miró a su alrededor y a los pocos transeúntes que paseaban por esa zona de la ciudad. Recorrió con la mirada la acera de enfrente. Escudriñó las sombras que se reunían en ella pero no encontró la figura alta que esperaba. Así que empezó a caminar y, cuando pasó por las sombras de la entrada de uno de lo callejones que se internaban en las profundidades de la ciudad, sintió como algo le rodeó muñeca y tiró de ella.

Se puso inmediatamente en alerta e intentó soltarse, pero se relajó cuando se encontró con los ojos de Yifan que le miraban fijamente. A continuación, notó que el agarre desaparecía y una manos grandes pasaron a rodearle el rostro y lo levantaron, de manera que las miradas de ambos se encontraron.

Yixing buceó en los ojos de Yifan, en esa mirada marrón llena de sentimientos y temores escondidos. Un torbellino que que giraba sin parar y dejaba a la vista sentimientos de alivio, preocupación y miedo.

—Yixing... —Acercó los labios a la frente y enterró el rostro en el pelo del periodista—. Yixing...

Yixing cerró los ojos por inercia a pesar de que por dentro estaba enfadado con Yifan, de que llevaba noches esperando a que apareciera de una vez y se presentase ahora de manera tan repentina. Quería apartarse y exigirle respuestas. Decirle lo que pensaba de esa forma de actuar.

Sin embargo, el contacto se había llevado de repente todas las preocupaciones de esos días. Sólo quería permanecer en esa posición, a pesar de que una parte de él le decía que la cercanía de Yifan debería de incomodarle. No lo hacía. De hecho, subió una mano y agarró entre los dedos la chaqueta que llevaba puesta Yifan y, sin apenas ser consciente, inhaló el olor que desprendía al apoyar la frente sobre ella.

El cuerpo de Yifan se tensó por un segundo y Yixing abrió los ojos de nuevo para mirarle a la cara, con los dedos largos todavía enmarcándole el rostro. Uno de esos dedos bajó y paseó por la línea de la mandíbula, para rozar a continuación el labio inferior y, por último, la barbilla.

Yixing no dejó de mirarle a los ojos en todo el proceso hasta que los brazos de Yifan le rodearon por completo y se encontró con la cabeza apoyada contra el silencioso pecho del otro.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos. El cansancio acumulado y las horas sin dormir le hicieron desear quedarse ahí apoyado todo el tiempo posible. Tenía la impresión de que, si se dormía en ese momento, Yifan sería capaz de espantar los malos sueños y el demonio interior que quería escapar.

Yifan murmuró algo pero Yixing no llegó a adivinar el qué. Estaba demasiado cansado.

Se agarró con un poco más de fuerza a la tela suave de la chaqueta.

—Yifan... —susurró sin apenas voz, antes de dejarse llevar por la negrura del mundo de los sueños.  


❖  


La luz de la habitación iluminaba las formas de los muebles y los libros que la decoraban. El color ambarino de estas le conferían un toque etéreo que se reflejaba en todas las superficies y en el rostro relajado de la persona que dormía en la pequeña cama que presidía el lugar.

Yifan paseó la mirada por ese rostro y cinceló sus formas en los recuerdos. La curva de las cejas, la forma de la nariz, los ojos con marcas de cansancio, la manera en que los labios se mantenían entreabiertos mientras el dueño dormía tranquilamente.

De repente, los labios se sellaron y las cejas se enarcaron. La respiración tranquila se volvió errática y una mano se cerró en un puño, lejos la tranquilidad anterior. Se agitó en sueños y el rostro se enterró en las sábanas con las facciones crispadas en un claro gesto de dolor.

—Yifan... —murmuró con voz ahogada contra la tela.

Yifan se acercó a Yixing y se sentó en la cama. Pasó las manos por el rostro y le apartó el flequillo sudado en busca de una cosa en particular. Recorrió la cara, el cuello y la piel de los brazos sin éxito. Lo encontró más abajo, al pasar una mano por el costado de Yixing y subir la tela de la camiseta, que dejó al descubierto una marca pequeña y oscura impresa en la piel bajo la zona de las costillas. La rozó con cuidado con los dedos y notó cómo latía y quemaba. Yixing, agitado y hundido en el sueño, intentó apartarse del contacto pero Yifan insistió. Puso la palma de la mano encima de la marca, cerró los ojos y se concentró.

Los segundos transcurrieron y el gesto de dolor en el rostro de Yixing se trasladó al de Yifan, que apretó los dientes y aguantó hasta que consiguió hacer desaparecer todo rastro de ello. La respiración de Yixing se normalizó y el cuerpo se relajó de nuevo volviendo al estado anterior.

Yifan abrió los ojos y apartó la mano. Estiró los dedos que se habían quedado agarrotados y miró de nuevo hacia Yixing, que dormía ahora sin tormentos. Le bajó la camiseta rozando la piel de la cintura, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación para dejarle descansar.

Una vez que estuvo a solas, Yifan se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y se desabrochó los botones de la camisa que llevaba debajo. Bajo la tela, donde se alojaba el corazón tras una capa piel, se dejó asomar una marca oscura. Una idéntica a la dibujada en la piel de Yixing, que palpitaba en la de Yifan como una advertencia,  


❖  


Yixing movió la cabeza y abrió los ojos con pereza. La vista, nublada al principio, fue enfocando luces y formas a medida que pasaban los segundos. Parpadeó lentamente hasta que vio con claridad la silueta de Yifan sentado delante de él en el suelo con los brazos apoyados sobre las rodillas flexionadas.

—Despertaste.

—¿Eh? —preguntó desconcertado.

Lo último que recordaba era el callejón lleno de sombras y a Yifan delante de él.

Volvió a mirar lo que le rodeaba y se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba tumbado en una cama, sábanas y colchón debajo, la ropa con la que había salido todavía puesta. Se incorporó y agitó la cabeza para terminar de espantar la neblina mental.

Estaba en una habitación sencilla con pocos muebles aparte de la cama sobre la que estaba sentado. Había una larga estantería llena de libros y un sofá delante del cual había un televisor plano.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó mientras miraba de nuevo hacia Yifan.

—En mi casa —contestó.

Yixing dejó escapar un sonido de asentimiento y se pasó la mano por la nuca pensativo, todavía desconcertado.

—No está mal —comentó para evitar el silencio.

Yifan enarcó una ceja.

—¿Esperabas un palacio?

—Sólo espero respuestas, Yifan. Nada más —le dijo seriamente— ¿Por qué no me avisaste de que no íbamos a vernos la noche siguiente?

—Asumiste algo incorrecto —respondió.

—¿Incorrecto? —Le miró con incredulidad—. Se supone que eres mi cliente. No puedes desaparecer así como así. Tienes una responsabilidad.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Yifan.

—Entonces, como cliente, tengo derecho a decidir cuándo seguir con el encargo —replicó.

Se incorporó de la posición en el suelo y alzó algo que llevaba en la mano y que Yixing reconoció como la grabadora que llevaba siempre consigo.

—Y ahora quieres que sigamos como si no pasara nada.

Como si él no tuviera sueños extraños en los que oía a Yifan llamarle.

—Ya has descansado —contestó—, y la historia todavía no ha terminado.

Yixing se abstuvo de replicar. Observó cómo Yifan se sentó en el sofá y, poco después, le hizo compañía sentándose en el borde de la cama con la grabadora en las manos. Al menos se sentía con más fuerzas y la pesadez en la cabeza había amainado. El sueño recurrente había intentado asomarse a la mente mientras dormía, pero algo lo había apartado.

—Así que moriste —continuó tras hacer cuenta de en qué punto de la historia se habían quedado.

—Se podría decir que sí.  


❖  


[ ● ]

_recording... 00:00:01_  


La primera vez que Yifan abrió los ojos a su nueva vida, estaba tumbado en una cama y, por un momento, pensó que seguía en aquella habitación sin ventanas —en aquella cárcel bajo el suelo— y que esa mujer entraría en cualquier momento para beber de él. Sin embargo, la cama no era la misma, y el lugar tampoco. La decoración era distinta. Las paredes no tenían el frío color que recordaba y el aire le traía un olor peculiar a la nariz.

Se levantó con el cuerpo lleno de energía, y con pasos firmes, exploró a su alrededor. Había candelabros dispuestos aquí y allá, en cuyas copas las velas iluminaban una estancia grande y acogedora. Casi podría decir que tenía un toque femenino por las formas de los muebles y el detalle con lo que todo estaba decorado. Tocó con los dedos las superficies y siguió las líneas de la madera. Tocó la tela de la silla que había al lado de un escritorio. Las sábanas de la cama. La camisa que llevaba puesta. La piel y el cabello.

Había algo extraño en cómo percibía todo bajo las yemas de los dedos. En cómo veía todo con más detalle.

Entonces vino una sensación más extraña aún, una especie de sed que nació en el fondo de la garganta, que le secó la boca y que hizo que se llevara las manos al cuello y separara los labios en busca de algún tipo alivio.

Más tarde sabría como hacerlo y se daría cuenta de que se había convertido en lo mismo que _ella_. En un monstruo. Sin embargo, la persona que le había dado esa segunda vida le enseñó a verla de otra manera. Desterró la aversión de la mente de Yifan y le mostró que todo tenía dos caras. Le habló del bien y del mal. Del continuo equilibrio. Le enseñó a abrazar esa nueva vida y a aprovecharla. A vivir en las sombras y descubrir así un mundo nuevo. La otra cara de la moneda.

Los primeros meses no fueron fáciles. La sed le podía muchas veces y le convertía en un animal irracional que sólo quería encontrar sustento.

Muchas de esas noches, aquel hombre que se convirtió en su mentor, le encerraba para que luchara contra ese demonio interior.

—Todos hemos pasado por eso. Aprende a controlarlo, doma esa necesidad y serás dueño de tu vida. Deja que te controle y habrás caído para siempre.

En uno de los paseos nocturnos le enseñó lo que significaba caer. Significaba ser ese animal irracional que intentaba abrirse paso cada vez que la sed acudía.

—Descarriados —los llamó él.

El filo de unas uñas alargadas cortaba la piel del cuello cada vez que se encontraban con uno de ellos. La sangre que salía de la incisión manchaba el suelo.

—No hay lugar para ellos en este mundo —decía simplemente cada vez que se repetía la situación con dedos tiznados de rojo y los ojos oscuros.

Consiguió controlar ese demonio interior y hambriento con el tiempo y asumió el hecho de que debería vigilarlo continuamente.  


❖  


La primera vez que salió al exterior los periódicos hablaban de una Segunda Guerra Mundial que había estallado cuando el mundo todavía no se había recuperado del todo de la primera. Los titulares se repetían noche tras noche al caer el papel arrugado en las manos de Cecil, su mentor. Letras grandes que ponían al día a la población de la situación en Europa y Asia, de los genocidios y muertes de soldados de todos los bandos. Noticias en portada que se mezclaban con otras locales de ajustes de cuentas y anuncios del último modelo de coche.

La guerra sucedía muy lejos de ellos para que les afectara, así que aquellas noticias no les eran de mayor interés. Lo que en realidad buscaban eran las noticias pequeñas que pasaban casi desapercibidas y que hablaban de extraños ataques atribuidos a animales salvajes.

Los descarriados eran los autores de esos crímenes, llevados por la sed de sangre. Eran el nivel más bajo al que podían caer. Contrarios a los que asimilaban el cambio y la sed y tenían control de lo que hacían para así poder llevar una vida normal y confundirse con los humanos en el mundo de la noche.

Cecil también le habló de aquellos que tenían más beneficios que los comunes. Elegidos para controlar a los descarriados, y a los que se les otorgaba un trato especial. Trato que venía de la mano de los que estaban arriba del todo. Los jefes. Los verdaderos reyes de la noche capaces de caminar bajo la luz del sol.

Cecil le confesó que era uno de los elegidos. Un discípulo. _Ella_ había sido la jefa a la que se había visto atado. Había sentido su muerte directamente como discípulo y podía haber reclamado la posición como jefe, pero había decidido ayudar a Yifan y alejarse de allí.

—Incluso entre los animales hay jerarquía, ¿por qué no la iba a haber entre nosotros? —dijo Cecil ante la sorpresa evidente en el rostro de Yifan. Acompañó la pregunta con una de esas miradas tan características en él. Profunda, larga, que le otorgaba a Yifan tiempo para pensar en la respuesta.

—¿Por qué no reclamaste tu posición? —preguntó en un trato directo.

—Ella era como una madre y yo no era el único hijo que tenía. Y las madres siempre tienen uno favorito y no era yo. No, no lo era. No me interesaba comer de la mano como a mis hermanos, ni venerarla como la diosa que se creía que era. Detestó mi comportamiento, pero no hizo nada al respecto. Era caprichosa y difícil saber qué le pasaba por la mente.

Yifan se guardó las palabras que iba a decir al ver más detenidamente el rostro robusto de Cecil y la mirada que se había desviado hacia las sombras. Notaba en las palabras pronunciadas que no había sido del todo sincero, pero no presionó para que dijera más. Todos tenían derecho a mantener ciertas cosas en privado.  


❖  


No se mantenían mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio. Habían dejado San Francisco muy atrás y atravesado la mitad de Estados Unidos haciendo uso de los trenes nocturnos que cruzaban el amplio país.

A veces Yifan miraba hacia el horizonte que dejaban atrás, hacia las montañas y las amplias praderas que iban decorando el paisaje. Miraba y se preguntaba sobre la vida que había dejado atrás. ¿Alguien habría encontrado a su padre? ¿Lo habrían enterrado junto a su madre? ¿Qué pensarían que había pasado con el hijo de la pareja? La empresa seguramente había pasado a manos de los asociados, al igual que la casa. Lo único que le quedaba en herencia eran los recuerdos de una etapa de su vida que cada vez iba quedando más lejos, oculta bajo capas de indiferencia.

—Cuando muere un jefe, todos somos sospechosos —comentó Cecil la primera vez que cogieron un tren para cambiar de destino—. Se traicionan los unos a los otros y se aprovecha a crear alianzas inesperadas y claramente interesadas. El amigo se vuelve enemigo. El enemigo, se vuelve más cruel aún. Es como una estampa del medievo. Todos demasiado atemorizados de ser señalados y acusados de brujería. El ser humano no ha evolucionado mucho en ese aspecto y, nosotros, mucho menos. Tenemos algo dentro de nosotros que hace que nuestro código moral penda de un hilo.

La vida de Yifan parecía resumirse a dejar continuamente los recuerdos atrás. Primero Pekín, luego San Francisco y el resto de ciudades que le sucedieron. Los dejó atrás y los guardó bajo llave en un rincón de la mente como ya había hecho con los de su madre.

Yifan cambió en aquellos viajes, junto a la presencia continua de Cecil y las lecciones que le daba. Dejó de ser un chico asustadizo y se convirtió en lo que la nueva condición adquirida le requería. Aprendió a controlar los arrebatos, la fuerza en las manos, a no dejar que el sol le rozara la piel ni por un segundo. Escuchó las historias de Cecil contadas en las horas en que permanecían ocultos y que hablaban de tiempos muy remotos y de leyendas, de poderes y supremacía, de sangre y guerras de clanes y del control de la bestia.

A veces sentía el dolor que producía el anhelo de lo perdido. Eran pocas las ocasiones, pero ahí estaba. Profundo, lacerante, una espina clavada continuamente el algún lugar del cuerpo que no llegaba a encontrar.

Los días y las semanas pasaron sin importancia para él. La guerra fue haciéndose más cruel y ellos más precavidos a medida que iban acercándose a la costa este del país mientras dejaban un rastro de recuerdos borrados en las noches en que salían a alimentar al yo interior que poco tenía de humano.

Era la parte que más aborrecía y más disfrutaba, la dualidad de hacer algo en contra de los principios inculcados toda su vida pero al mismo tiempo placentera.

Yifan quería odiarse a sí mismo, pero Cecil no le dejaba.

—Sé por qué lo piensas —decía con los labios manchados de sangre—. Todavía conservas demasiada humanidad. Es bueno, te mantiene cuerdo, pero al mismo tiempo te lleva por el camino de la locura. Sólo te puedo decir una cosa. Sé fuerte, Yifan.

Fuerte. Lo era. O eso quería creer.  


❖  


Entre cuestiones sobre sí mismo y viajes en tren, Yifan encontró refugio en las salas de cine, donde la humanidad seguía pintando sobre el filme realidades alternativas. Historias de fantasía que transportaban al espectador a mundos inventados. Historias de terror en las que a veces se veía reflejado. Historias de amor que él nunca experimentaría.

La butaca y el espacio pequeño se convirtieron en refugios para la mente, en un lugar inesperado de paz.

Cecil siempre se sentaba a su lado con la vista clavada en la pantalla y los labios sellados.

No podía leerle la mente, pero a veces deseaba tener esa capacidad. Poder vislumbrar, aunque fuera un poco, los pensamientos y recuerdos que habitaban en ella.

Cecil era un enigma. Sólo contaba lo necesario y apenas había hablado sobre él en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos. Los ojos hablaban de un largo trayecto, mucho más largo que el de Yifan. Se veían reflejados en ellos incontables años, una porción de eternidad que no había cambiado rasgos ni constitución pero sí al alma que habitaba bajo la piel.

La música fue el segundo refugio. Notas de jazz y el sonido de la aguja sobre la superficie de vinilo. La forma familiar de un tocadiscos y la colección de cajas finas de cartón por la que pasaba los dedos con mimo. Pequeños tesoros que encontraba las veces que se alojaban en casas cerradas y alejadas de los núcleos. En esas ocasiones, cerraba los ojos y se perdía en las melodías que arrastraban palabras. Cecil, con un libro en una mano y un candil en la otra, solía meterse en una habitación diferente y cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

A veces, al pasar por delante de esta, le oía hablar. Narrar versos con voz serena.

Otras veces, percibía el olor de la sangre.

Yifan no decía nada. Aguantaba la respiración y pasaba de largo.

Dejaron suelo americano tiempo más tarde y cruzaron el Atlántico para pisar la lejana Europa donde la guerra había llegado por fin a su fin. Una tierra con olor a cenizas y lluvia. Nada que ver con la imagen lustrosa de América, donde la guerra sólo había llegado en forma de noticias y de cartas en papel poroso anunciando la numerosas muertes en el frente.

El viaje los llevó a Londres. A los barrios secundarios y a los teatros en los que los artistas de la noche seguían con el espectáculo, ya que este nunca podía morir. A encuentros con conocidos de Cecil que miraban a Yifan con claro interés y recelo. A noches en que paseaban por la urbe, adoquines bajo los pies y los sonidos y olores de las aguas del Támesis.

Era 1945 y habían pasado seis años desde que había muerto.

Cecil le dejaba solo más a menudo por aquel entonces. Al principio desaparecía días enteros, después era capaz de no aparecer en un semana, lo que dejaba a Yifan con una sensación extraña de soledad. Solía quedarse encerrado en la casa en la que llevaban más de un mes y leía a la luz de una lámpara de noche mientras se preguntaba qué hacía Cecil en esas salidas. Poco había en la mirada pensativa de aquel hombre que le revelara pista alguna.

Llevaban en Londres más tiempo de lo acostumbrado pero Cecil no comentaba nada al respecto, así que él callaba. Seguía con las visitas al teatro y al cine, y se perdía por las calles estrechas de la ciudad en las que alimentaba al demonio interior.

Cuando encontraba a un descarriado, le miraba a los ojos y, a continuación, le desgarraba el cuello. La sangre, espesa y oscura en la noche, se colaba entre las rendijas que dejaban los adoquines entre sí y por la garganta de Yifan. Fría y con un sabor raro, parecido al de una fruta podrida. Bebía, saciaba a la bestia, pero no dejaba que disfrutase como lo haría de una víctima humana. Así conseguía dos cosas: desatar la ira interna al clavar las uñas en aquella piel muerta y mantener, al mismo tiempo, a la bestia a raya.

Cada vez que lo hacía, sentía como gruñía de frustración dentro de su cabeza

Yifan simplemente sonreía porque había vuelto a vencerle.  


❖  


Una de las veces, Cecil no volvió.

Le estuvo esperando semanas, a cada una más inquieto, más alerta. No tenía modo alguno de ponerse en contacto con él. Preguntó, no obstante, a algunos de los personajes con los que se habían llegado a encontrar. Con la mirada de recelo todavía en los ojos, le dieron respuestas negativas. No sabían nada de Cecil.

Solo, se dijo de esperar un poco más. Se sentía perdido sin la presencia de Cecil, que había estado ahí todo el tiempo desde que había escapado de _ella_. No tenía a nadie a quien recurrir, ni contactos o un lugar al de referencia al que ir.

No tenía nada.

La belleza nocturna de Londres se convirtió en un terreno peligroso a ojos de Yifan. Aquella ciudad había hecho desaparecer a Cecil y el instinto le decía que le pasaría lo mismo si no hacía algo y se movía. Miraba con cautela a los transeúntes con los que se cruzaba por la calle, descargaba frustración en los descarriados que encontraba y creaba con ello una nueva línea en la sección de sucesos del periódico que informaba de otra violenta y salvaje muerte .

_«_ _Intenten no caminar por callejones oscuros a altas horas de la noche y, ante cualquier avistamiento del posible animal, informen a las fuerzas de autoridad_ _»_ , rezaba al pie de la noticia.

Una de las noches, tras regresar del paseo nocturno, percibió el aroma de una presencia que se había desvanecido no hacía mucho rato. El olor era fuerte y familiar. Por un momento pensó que Cecil había vuelto y fue hasta el despacho que había hecho suyo, pero allí no había nada salvo un sobre amarillento que descansaba encima del oscuro escritorio.

Yifan lo sostuvo entre los dedos, lo abrió con cuidado y sacó una hoja.  


_Yifan._

_Si tienes esta carta en las manos es que no he conseguido lo que me proponía y ya es demasiado tarde._

_Corre, Yifan. Y nunca pares._

_Si no lo haces, sólo encontrarás dolor al final._

_Cecil_  


Yifan corrió. Cogió lo esencial, lo metió en una bolsa de viaje y emprendió camino sin decir adiós a Londres. Se encontró vagando por Europa, sin destino concreto y escondiéndose de las miradas indiscretas y del día, con la carta de Cecil guardada en el interior de la chaqueta.

Siguió hacia Asia Menor como viajero oculto en trenes de mercancías y barcos que cruzaban ríos extensos. Decidió volver a Pekín, el único lugar que podía decir que le quedaba. Volver, por fin, al hogar.

Sin Cecil como compañía, tuvo que procurarse las rutas de viajes. Hizo uso de todo lo que le había enseñado y llevó a cabo los consejos que no había dejado de decirle desde que lo había adoptado.

A veces se encontraba echándole de menos. La soledad se acentuaba al no hablar con alguien. En cierto modo, Cecil había sido la voz de su cordura.

La única compañía que se podía procurar era la de los descarriados antes de acabar con sus vidas y beber de ellos, y la del ganado cuando viajaba en los trenes. Francia. Alemania. Rumania. Turquía. A cada kilómetro, Yifan iba sintiéndose más desconcertado e inseguro. No importaba lo mucho que le hubiera enseñado Cecil ni los años que había estado junto a él preparándolo. En el fondo, seguía teniendo miedo. Ese miedo que ocultaba tras un rostro serio, sin dejar emoción alguna a la vista.

Además de los obstáculos del viaje, de esconderse de los rayos solares que a veces llegaban a rozarle la piel, tenía que controlar el hambre. En ocasiones se sentía tentado por el olor de la sangre de los pasajeros o de los transeúntes en las noches nocturnas de las diferentes ciudades. La bestia interior estaba insatisfecho, exigía un banquete de calidad. No más descarriados, no más sangre reciclada. Sin embargo, Yifan ahogaba esos deseos e hincaba los dientes en las pieles muertas mientras silenciaba con dedos largos los gritos de lo que una vez fue una persona.

Cada vez necesitaba beber más a menudo y eso resultaba un problema. El número de descarriados disminuía y ampliaba según la región por la que viajaba. A veces había demasiados, otras veces eran imposible encontrarlos. Esa variación demostraba la vigilancia de cada clan. Era responsabilidad del jefe que esos seres no se propagaran como una plaga al ser incontrolables e irracionales. Había que contenerlos y acabar con ellos. Muchos eran resultado de los discípulos, que convertían sin control y dejaban abandonados a los vampiros neófitos a la suerte, haciendo que estos cayeran al final en la locura y se convirtieran en lo más bajo de la cadena de la especie.

Yifan era consciente de que tenía que tomar sangre de una víctima viva. Sólo estaba consiguiendo debilitarse, volverse lento y que la bestia interior rugiera cada vez más fuerte. Las entrañas se retorcían pidiendo más.

Era una de las opciones que Cecil le había presentado.

_«_ _Si no tienes otra opción, puedes beber de un descarriado. Pero no los hagas tu fuente pri_ _ncipal_ _»_

Era como beber de un enfermo. Poco a poco, iba consumiéndote, pero era la única forma que tenía Yifan de no sentirse culpable por tener que alimentarse. Podía no odiarse, aceptarse a sí mismo, pero muy en el fondo, sentía esa pizca de aberración hacia su persona que, por mucho que hiciera, seguiría ahí durante el resto de su existencia.

Llegó a Asia por fin cruzando montañas heladas y estepas verdes que no parecían tener final. Pekín cada vez estaba más cerca, y él más al borde de la locura. Lo sentía en los huesos, en los músculos, en la mente. Cerraba los ojos y apretaba puños y dientes intentado aliviar la necesidad, pero cada vez era más difícil. Estaba cayendo hondo, muy hondo y, si no hacía nada, acabaría siendo un descarriado. Perdería todo raciocinio, para convertirse en un monstruo más horrible aún. O en el monstruo que era en realidad, sin una fachada pintada en la cara.

Escondido en el vagón del ganado, bebía de los cuellos de las reses, pero sólo conseguía aumentar más el hambre. No había nada ya que le saciara lo suficiente. La mente reclamaba sangre fresca, el sabor y el calor de la de un humano.

En uno de esos viajes, le llegó el delicioso olor de una víctima. Fuerte, mezclado con algo que la destacaba. Yifan, todo sentidos y colmillos no se lo pensó demasiado cuando vio al joven entrar al vagón del ganado, vestido con ropas elegantes. Tampoco se paró a pensar qué podía hacer alguien así allí, ni tampoco se paró a ver el par de rojos rojos que le miraron y el cambio en la postura del cuerpo del joven. Yifan enseñó los dientes, en actitud amenazadora y soltó un rugido gutural.

Lo que menos se esperó es que el otro le respondiera haciendo lo mismo.

Sin embargo, el hambre era demasiado pronunciada y aquella sangre olía demasiado bien. Sin uso de razón, terminó de abalanzarse sobre el muchacho pero éste levantó una mano y extendió la palma hacia él. Yifan sintió de inmediato como algo le aprisionaba el cuello, como si le estuvieran sujetando por él, y lo empujaba hacia una de las paredes de madera del vagón. Las reses balaban sin parar alrededor, alteradas por la presencia de ambos.

Aprisionado, Yifan clavó los ojos en los rojos del desconocido y sintió de nuevo el rugido que provenía de él junto a la silueta amenazante de unos colmillos a meros centímetros del rostro.

—Descarriado... —gruñó el joven.

—Yi... Fan —consiguió decir tras sacar las palabras de lo más profundo de la consciencia.  


❖  


—¿Quién era? —preguntó la voz del joven periodista.

Yifan levantó la mirada del suelo y la desvió hacia Yixing, que le miraba con atención plena.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Yixing? —replicó.

Yixing parpadeó ante la pregunta y movió el cuerpo de repente tenso.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Por qué me has seguido buscando? Podías haberte olvidado del trabajo. Haber desistido.

_«_ _Podrías haberme olvidado como hiciste una vez._ _»_

—¿Quién eres, Yifan?

Yifan le mantuvo la mirada.

—Mejor aún, ¿quién eres tú, Yixing?  


_recording... 02:15:06_

[■]  


❖  


Las hojas secas de las peonías cayeron al suelo al cambiar los tallos del jarrón. Verdes hacía unos días, se habían transformado a un marrón grisáceo, el color de la muerte en la naturaleza. El joven, con un ramo fresco en las manos, se llevó las flores a la nariz e inhaló el olor suave de estas antes de meterlas en el recipiente de cristal.

—Deberías de dejar de jugar con las flores —dijo la voz profunda de Yifan, revelando el lugar desde el que había estado observando al joven.

El rostro de este se desvió hacia él, revelando las facciones suaves que conocía de sobra junto a unos ojos faltos de luz.

—Lo haré cuando tú dejes de hacerlo con los humanos —respondió el joven mientras adecentaba las flores con una mano y cogía una jarra de agua con la otra—. ¿Qué quieres, Yifan? —preguntó con voz neutra mientras observaba las flores con una pequeña y extraña sonrisa en los labios.

—Le he encontrado, Luhan.

Luhan desvió la mirada de las flores hacia Yifan con gesto cansado.

—¿El qué? ¿El sentido de tu vida? —dijo con ironía mientras inclinaba la jarra para echar el agua en el jarrón.

Yifan casi rió por un momento.

—No, Luhan. He encontrado a Yixing.

La mano que inclinaba la jarra se paró un momento, con el agua a punto de caer.

Los ojos faltos de luz se desviaron hacia él. Una gota cayó sobre la madera de la mesa.

—Le he encontrado, Luhan. Yixing está vivo.


	5. 光 (Luz)

 

El sol brillaba con fuerza y le acariciaba la piel de las manos. Sentía la calidez pero no el escozor que debía de estar ahí y del que había leído y oído hablar. La quemazón, la piel que se derretía como cera bajo aquella implacable luz. Movió los dedos como si bailara con ellos y observó al gran astro pendido en el suelo. Pocas veces eran las que dedicaba tiempo a levantar la mirada por encima de los edificios que se alzaban piso tras piso hacia la inmensidad del cielo siempre tan cubierto de polución. Pekín era una ciudad con el aire sucio y enrarecido, y días en que ni siquiera se podía ver por donde pisaba uno en el suelo.

Había cambiado tanto aquella pequeña ciudad. Aquella joya en la que La Ciudad Prohibida seguía brillando con luz propia, ahora convertida en un lugar turístico más, lejos del cometido por la que se construyó. Habían pasado muchos años desde que el último emperador caminó por esos largos pasillos teñidos del color dorado y rojo de la realeza. También habían pasado muchos más desde la primera vez que él se maravilló por la majestuosidad de la arquitectura y los muros de aquel lugar que llegaba a atisbar en el pasado al pasar por delante de las puertas principales, donde la guardia real vigilaba constantemente vestidos en trajes opulentos y las lanzas agarradas con fuerza en posición vertical.

Luhan desvió la mirada del sol que seguía brillando implacable en el cielo y guardó la mano en el bolsillo del vaquero desgastado. A su alrededor, el sonido característico de la ciudad era ensordecedor. Una amalgama de diferentes sonidos que se juntaban y convertían aquello en la conocida música de la ciudad. Paseó la mirada por las diferentes formas que se presentaban ante él. Los edificios, fachadas acristaladas y antenas de telecomunicación en sus crestas. Los taxis, coches y autobuses de dos plantas. Los hombres y mujeres, más mayores, más jóvenes, algunos con maletas en las manos, otros con sonrisas de oreja a oreja en los rostros. Niños que corrían con un helado que se derretía a cada segundo entre los dedos, perros que ladraban al encontrarse unos con otros como muestra de saludo y territorial.

En la pequeña esquina en la que estaba, observaba el movimiento de la ciudad mientras dejaba que sus sentidos se adaptaran a aquel ataque de sonidos y de luz. De olores como el de los tubos de escape, el de la comida que se hacía en uno de los tenderentes que había montado en uno de los laterales de la acera. El olor a crema solar y a maquillaje, la colonia de las chicas que pasaban por su lado con sonrisas color carmín en los labios. El olor de la crema de afeitar de los jóvenes que pasaban al lado de él en monopatín, algunos andando, otros corriendo hacia el autobús que estaba a punto de abandonar la parada para incorporarse al denso tráfico de la avenida.

Dejó que los minutos pasaran mientras la ciudad seguía en movimiento. De pie, ahí entre aquella multitud, se sentía un extraño. Era una sensación peculiar que no podía calificar de agradable o desagradable. Simplemente sabía que no encajaba en esa algarabía, en ese presente que tan rápido se movía como si el mundo se fuera a terminar de repente.

Al otro lado de la calle, un hombre mayor leía el periódico en la marquesina con la cabeza hundida entre las páginas. La piel arrugada de las manos reflejaba la avanzada edad que se apreciaba en el rostro cada vez que se echaba para atrás para pasar una página. Unas gafas se sujetaban sobre el puente de una nariz pronunciada, y una barba blanca se asomaba de vez en cuando con cada pequeño movimiento en el asiento.

Leía con calma. No había cogido ninguno de los autobuses que habían parado en todo el rato que él llevaba observando. Ni siquiera había levantado la mirada. Simplemente estaba ahí mientras leía con ojos grises.

A Luhan se le antojó que se parecía a aquel señor mayor a pesar de que cualquiera que mirara en su dirección vería a un joven de ojos grandes y nariz pequeña y levemente respingona. Un rostro ovalado enmarcado por mechones de pelo negro que le hacían parecer tener menos edad. Pero por dentro se sentía muy viejo. Demasiado. Quizás más que aquel señor mayor que, después de todo, parecía disfrutar de su lectura. Él no podía decir lo mismo. De hecho, tenía una tristeza enterrada muy hondo en alguna parte de su ser. Esa tristeza, ese anhelo, que eran la razón de que hubiera salido de las cuatro paredes en las que se refugiaba durante las horas diurnas.

Se había dicho de no ir a verle, de no acercarse a él. _No_ , había gritado prácticamente en la mente cuando el pensamiento había llamado a las puertas. Pero había estado tanto años esperando ese momento. Esperando verle de nuevo. Oír la voz que sonaba en unos recuerdos que, aunque intentara evitar nadar en ellos, acababa arrastrado irremediablemente, a merced de una corriente sobre la que no tenía control alguno.

Oía esa voz y veía el hoyuelo en la mejilla, los rizos que caían sobre unos ojos en los que brillaba una chispa eterna de curiosidad, la mano que cogía la suya carente de ese miedo que él había temido que tuviera al saber la verdad escondida.

Necesitaba verle, aunque fuera sólo una vez. Comprobar por cuenta propia las palabras de Yifan.

 _«_ _Yixing está vivo_. _»_

Esas tres palabras se habían repetido en la mente como un eco.

 _«_ _Vivo. Vivo. Yixing está vivo._ _»_

 _«_ _Yixing. Yixing. Yixing_ _»_ , había continuado su mente. Una llamada, un grito que le removió todo por dentro. Que le desestabilizó e hizo que perdiera el agarre de la jarra y que esta cayera al suelo y se rompiese en añicos.

 _«_ _YIXING._ _»_ Había gritado con todas las fuerzas. El control que siempre intentaba mantener se había derrumbado ante aquel nombre y los recuerdos que empezaron a brotar por todos lados. Apenas fue consciente de cómo acabó en el suelo de rodillas con los cristales cortándole la piel y las manos de Yifan sujetándole el rostro.

 _«_ _LUHAN_ _»_ había gritado Yifan en el interior de la mente de este.

Fue lo único que hizo efecto y que saliera a flote del mar en el que de repente se había encontrado hundido, colmillos expuestos y uñas clavadas sin darse cuenta en la piel de los hombros de Yifan.

Habían pasado días desde entonces, y en ninguno de ellos había podido dejar de repetir el nombre de aquella persona.

Ahora estaba allí, en medio de aquella jungla de cemento, cristal, humo y personas. Entre una corriente y un bullicio que no parecía tener fin. La era moderna que intentaba fusionarse con la tradicional y controlar cada metro, cada segundo, cada brizna de aire que bombardeaba al transeúnte con luces de neón, anuncios del último teléfono móvil o el nuevo disco de un cantante que jugaba con las hormonas del público joven.

El sol seguía calentándole la piel mientras permanecía ahí de pie como un mero espectador de todo ello, sin que nadie reparara en él. Parpadeó varias veces y volvió a mirar hacia el cielo, ojos protegidos tras unas gafas de sol de cristales oscuros. Después, volvió a bajar la mirada y miró la hora en el reloj que llevaba puesto en la muñeca derecha para, acto seguido, dejar aquella esquina de la acera y emprender camino. Movió las suelas de las zapatillas de lona sobre el empedrado de la ciudad, cruzándose con rostros que iban cambiando a cada segundo que avanzaba entre la gente. Llegó a captar más sonidos. Conversaciones entrecortadas, palabras en mandarín, en francés, en japonés y en idiomas que nunca había escuchado. Tarareos de canciones, chasquidos con la lengua y bufidos de exasperación. Notificaciones de teléfonos móviles y el ruido de los tubos de escape de los automóviles.

Acabó por acercarse a una de las bocas de metro, y dejó que le engullera y le aislase casi al instante de todo aquel ruido, para sumergirle en un mundo más tranquilo y familiar donde las sombras y las luces artificiales convivían entre muros gruesos de cemento y el calor que se condensaba bajo tierra. Se metió en un vagón, apretujado entre más personas y más sensaciones. Olor a sudor, el grito de un niño que lloraba al final del vagón. Pasos, tacones, la música que escuchaba muy alta la chica que estaba pegada a él y que no dejaba de teclear sobre la pantalla táctil de móvil que sujetaba en los dedos mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios gruesos.

El vagón empezó a moverse con el traqueteo que todavía recordaba y la gente subió y bajó en las diferentes paradas a medida que frenaba y se abrían y cerraban las puertas.

Luhan bajó cuatro paradas después, en una estación que no parecía muy popular por el número escaso de gente que se bajó con él. El metro se marchó con sus luces traseras, un leve destello rojizo en la oscuridad de los túneles que comunicaban toda la ciudad de Pekín.

Podía haberse ahorrado todo eso y haber venido directamente al lugar al que los pies le llevaron al cabo de unos minutos. Un pequeño edificio de una planta cuya fachada mostraba la cristalera de la entrada de una cafetería de estilo clásico, occidental. Madera y luces en un tono agradable, nostálgico.

Podía también haberse quedado en el piso, hundido en un lío de sábanas, pensamientos y posibilidades. Haber hecho caso a esa parte del cerebro que le decía que no viera a Yixing, que no se cruzara en el camino del joven al contrario de lo que había hecho en el pasado.

No quería cometer el mismo error una segunda vez

Sin embargo, ahí estaba delante de la cafetería que le había mencionado Yifan. Pensar que en el interior estaba Yixing, mantenía encendida una pequeña llama de esperanza dentro de él.

También había cierto temor.

La última vez que le había visto, no había habido rastro de sonrisas, sino miedo, arrepentimiento y dolor.

Había sido un día triste. Muy triste. Un día en que el corazón de Luhan murió aun cuando había dejado de latir hacía mucho tiempo.

Un chico más alto que él pasó a su lado con una pequeña disculpa en los labios y entró en la cafetería mientras hablaba por teléfono. Observó cómo la puerta se cerraba tras él, y tomó una decisión. Dejó el temor atrás y dio un paso hacia delante.

Sujetó la puerta con una mano y entró en el interior de la cafetería. Era un lugar pequeño, decorado con una barra al fondo y un par de mesas dispuestas por el resto del local de manera apretada. Se respiraba un aroma a café y té, a pastas caseras y vainilla. De fondo, se dejaban sonar unas notas de música moderna, que viajaban por el aire y se mezclaban con el sonido de las conversaciones de los clientes.

En la barra había formada una cola para pedir, mientras un chico de sonrisa amplia atendía y se daba media vuelta para preparar lo que le pedían. Luhan paseó rápidamente la mirada por el local de manera rápida y se puso a mirar las mesas con cierto nudo en la garganta.

Todas estaban llenas de gente joven que se refugiaba del calor del verano o simplemente quedaban con un amigo o la pareja. Fue pasando con los ojos de una a una, escudriñando rasgos en busca de unos que le resultaran familiares sin éxito. Yifan le dijo que estaría, pero quizás ese día había decidido no pasarse por la cafetería o ya se había ido.

Estaba diciéndose a sí mismo que era mejor irse, que aquello había sido un completo error, cuando la figura de la camarera se movió de una de las mesas y dejó a la vista una sonrisa pequeña, coqueta, que conocía muy bien. Escaló esa sonrisa, rostro arriba, y se encontró con la forma dulce de unos ojos marrones levemente ocultos por un flequillo que recordaba rizado pero que caía liso en ese presente.

El primer instinto que se apoderó de Luhan fue el de acercarse, el de cruzar la distancia que le separaba de él. Mas no lo hizo. Se quedó ahí de pie viendo como la sonrisa desaparecía, fugaz, y las cejas adquirían un gesto de concentración mientras miraba a la pantalla de un ordenador portátil.

—Yixing... —le llamó sin poder evitarlo pero el ruido de la cafetería se tragó el sonido leve de esa palabra, sin que fuera posible que llegara al otro lado del local.

Sin embargo, Yixing apartó la mirada de la pantalla y la desvío hacia la dirección en la que estaba él. Sin esperarlo, Luhan se encontró con un par ojos marrones bañados de una leve confusión, que le miraron directamente a través del mar de mesas llenas de clientes.

Luhan le mantuvo la mirada, sin apartarla. Se suponía que él ni nadie podía verle, se había asegurado de ello, pero Yixing le miraba como si lo hiciera. Como si hubiera percibido la vaga llamada y su presencia de algún modo.

Buceó en la distancia en aquella mirada que le traía recuerdos, que le transportaban a un tiempo lejano y le hacían pasear por calles tranquilas con la risa cantarina del otro sonando en el aire. Una mirada que tanta calidez le había dado y tantas historias le había procurado, llena de sueños y deseos por cumplir.

El revuelo por un grupo que se levantaba de una mesa cercana obligó a Luhan a apartarse y que los ojos de Yixing desaparecieran. Así murió el contacto, el intercambio de miradas invisible. La corriente de recuerdos cesó y se encontró de vuelta en el presente. Los jóvenes salieron por la puerta y, cuando volvió a mirar hacia Yixing ya no estaba sentado en la mesa sino de pie, a meros centímetros de distancia de él. Notó la respiración cálida. El olor de la colonia que usaba. La pelusa de pelo que asomaba en la mandíbula. El ritmo y el latido del corazón que echaba de menos oír.

Yixing levantó una mano y la alargó hacia el rostro de Luhan como si supiera que estaba ahí, pero la confusión seguía en aquellos ojos que intentaban escudriñar los rasgos que no veía.

Luhan se echó por instinto hacia atrás y una parte de él se arrepintió al instante. Inclinarse hacia él, hacerse presente, dejar que le tocara la piel, era la manera más fácil para comprobar que estaba ahí de verdad. Que Yixing no era una ilusión cruel creada por una mente que había perdido la cordura del todo.

Pero no lo hizo. Sólo iba a conseguir confundirle más, entrecruzar las vidas de ambos de nuevo. Y no. No quería volver a ser testigo de cómo esos ojos cálidos se volvían fríos, ni ver cómo el mundo de oscuridad acababa con él.

No podría soportar perderle otra vez.

Tampoco soportaría ver que no le reconocía, que había perdido todo recuerdo compartido con él.

Dio otro paso hacia atrás y notó el momento en que Yixing salió del trance en el que había entrado. Los ojos se abrieron de más por un segundo y bajó la mirada con cierto toque de tristeza nadando en ellos.

Luhan se mordió el labio inferior.

 _«_ _Lo siento, Yixing_ _»_ le dijo con la mente.

Le dio la espalda, salió de la cafetería a paso apresurado y se internó en el callejón más cercano, donde las sombras ganaban terreno al implacable sol.

 _«_ _Yixing_ _»_. Cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la pared más cercana.

—Prométeme que te alejarás de él —habló al cabo de unos segundos.

Abrió los ojos y los dirigió hacia la parte más oscura de las sombras.

Oyó el sonido de unos pasos y una figura entró en el callejón. Luhan, oculto en las sombras, miró hacia la iluminada salida que llevaba a la calle principal.

—¿Yifan? —preguntó la figura recortada contra la luz del callejón.

Luhan volvió a mirar hacia las oscuras sombras, donde el nombrado miraba hacia Yixing, y extendió el manto que los hacía invisibles.

 _«_ _Prométemelo, Yifan_ _»_ insistió con la mente mientras la corriente de aire le hacía llegar el aroma del que fue una vez una persona muy preciada para él.

Yifan salió de la negrura y se acercó con pasos lentos hacia el borde trazado en el suelo en el que el sol y la sombra luchaban por ganar terreno. Mientras que él se mantenía en la sombra, a Yixing le bañaba el sol.

—Yifan —pronunciaron al mismo tiempo él y Yixing. Uno con la mente, el otro con los labios. Uno en tono de alarma, el otro todavía buscándole con la mirada.

 _«_ _¿Serás capaz tú de cumplir esa promesa?_ _»_ , le preguntó.

Yifan movió una mano hacia Yixing, como había hecho el otro hacia Luhan en el interior de la cafetería.

 _«_ _Deja que me vea, Luhan_ _»_ le pidió.

 _«_ _No._ _»_

Yixing miraba la escena sin ser consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo delante de él, al mismo tiempo que el sol empezó a rozar las puntas de los dedos de Yifan, que se acercaron al rostro del joven.

 _«_ _¡Yifan!_ _»_ gritó Luhan.

Le cogió la muñeca y apartó con rapidez la mano donde la piel había empezado a levantarse nada más tocarle la luz del sol. Al contrario de la de Yifan, la de él permaneció intacta.

 _«_ _¡Estás loco!_ _»_

Una risa viajó hasta la mente de Luhan.

 _«_ _¿Acaso no lo estamos ya? Somos unos locos a los que les gusta torturarse con un pasado que ya no tiene vuelta atrás. Queremos morir, pero no somos capaces de tomar la decisión. Queremos vivir, pero no encontramos una verdadera razón para ello. Tú también estás loco, Luhan. Loco por recuperar aquello que perdiste una vez._ _»_

 _«_ _Juramos protegerle._ _»_

 _«_ _No hace falta que me lo recuerdes. Tengo el juramento marcado en la piel._ _»_

 _«_ _Entonces no lo incumplas. Aléjate de él, Yifan._ _»_

 _«_ _Si tanto quisieras que nos mantuviéramos alejados, no estarías aquí, Luhan._ _»_

Acto seguido, soltó la mano de Luhan y desapareció entre las sombras dejándole a solas con Yixing.

Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de las marcas de insomnio en el joven, de la confusión que todavía seguía tiñendo aquellos ojos. De que había salido sin haber cogido la mochila ni el portátil que había visto en la mesa de la cafetería.

  
Aquella conexión que se había sellado entre los tres seguía uniéndolos en el presente y amenazaba con acabar con ellos si no la cortaban.

  
Dedicó una última mirada hacia Yixing, cerró los ojos apesadumbrado y dejó que las sombras le llevaran lejos de allí.

 

❖  


 

Yixing observó la hoja de papel sin mirarla en realidad. Tenía la mente en otra parte, en aquel callejón en el que estaba seguro que había estado Yifan. Casi le había sentido delante de él, mirándole con aquellos ojos oscuros. Igual que había sentido a alguien observándole en la cafetería. Había pensando por un momento que era Yifan, pero había algo diferente a pesar de no haber visto a nadie.

  
Quizás todo era producto de la falta de sueño, de todas esas noches en que se despertaba con el sudor cubriéndole la piel erizada a excepción de aquella noche en el piso de Yifan. A la siguiente y a la otra, había vuelto a tener esos sueños confusos que cada vez mutaban más. A veces soñaba con el rostro de una persona, con conversaciones entrecortadas y sensaciones en la piel. A veces soñaba que algo le abrasaba la piel, como fuego líquido. Las sensaciones agradables se mezclaban con las de dolor, incluso con algunas de miedo. Todos esos sueños desembocaban en el mismo. En la voz de Yifan, que susurraba su nombre y le acariciaba el cuello apenas sin rozarlo. Él le llamaba, como en aquel callejón, pero nunca le respondía. Sólo repetía su nombre, escuchaba la voz ajena que gritaba y, a continuación, notaba el dolor excruciante.

  
A veces se despertaba con un grito en los labios.

  
A veces se despertaba con la sensación de que era otra persona.

  
Y, a veces, despertaba con los sentidos completamente apagados y se veía con una sonrisa en el rostro que no le pertenecía.

  
Su madre miraba las ojeras que le adornaban con gesto de preocupación. Le preguntaba con la mirada si estaba bien. Él sonreía por toda respuesta mientras las pastillas en el armario del baño seguían disminuyendo en número. Prácticamente podía ver el final del bote que cada vez resultaba más ligero en la mano.

  
Pasaba prácticamente todo el día encerrado en la habitación mientras las notificaciones de sus amigos hacían vibrar el móvil en silencio. Sin darse cuenta, se había aislado de todos y de todo, y sólo tenía pensamientos para la historia de Yifan y los sueños que acudían a él al cerrar los ojos.

  
No había visto a Yifan desde el último relato y se preguntaba si le estaba evadiendo. Había algo en su presencia, que en su interior hacía que le echara de menos. Es como si fuera una parte de él que no se había dado cuenta de que le faltaba. Sólo su presencia podía aliviar el hueco vacío, espantar esos sueños. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba aquella pequeña ira producida por la actitud de Yifan.

 _«_ _¿Quién eres tú, Yixing?_ _»_

 _  
_ Sólo un chico normal y corriente. Afortunado.

  
Era fácil la respuesta, sin embargo, Yifan sabía algo que no le decía y se estaba cansando de la falta de información. Se masajeó la cabeza donde se le había instalado un dolor constante desde que se había despertado del último sueño que le había dejado encogido en la cama durante un par de minutos. Recuperarse era cada vez más difícil. Al despertar, su mente parecía más lejana a cada uno de ellos, como si hubiera un espeso velo que le impidiera pensar y actuar. Y después estaba el dolor y aquella sonrisa en el espejo.

 _«_ _La culpa es de él_ _»_ le susurraba a veces una voz en la mente al mirar hacia el reflejo. _«_ _Él nos ha hecho esto._ _»_

Esa noche, preso de la ira y la impotencia, acabó con un puño sangrando, el cristal resquebrajado y el reflejo deformado.

 _«_ _¿Dónde estás, Yifan? Deja de esconderte_ _»_ pensó mientras abría y cerraba la mano vendada.

 _«_ _Es un cobarde. Siempre lo ha sido. Cobarde. Cobarde._ _»_

 _«_ _Cállate_ _»_ le ordenó a la voz que sonaba igual a la suya.

 _«_ _He pasado demasiados años callado, escuchando tus patéticos pensamientos. Ahora es mi turno, Yixing._ _»_

 _«_ _Sal de mi mente._ _»_

 _«_ _No es tan fácil, Yixing. Soy parte de ti y nada que hagas puede hacerme desaparecer. Pero tranquilo, te aseguro que pronto dejará de importarte todo._ _»_

Yixing cerró los ojos, se agarró la cabeza ante el repentino dolor que le atravesó y se mordió el labio con fuerza en un intento de ahogar el grito que quería escapar de entre los labios. Sentía como algo quería hacerse paso en su interior, como si estuviera trepando lentamente por las paredes de su consciencia. Pero sobre todo notaba aquel pulso que se debatía en el interior de su mente, una lucha en la que intentaba reunir todas las fuerzas para ganar a esa voz.

—Concéntrate, Yixing —susurró de repente una voz, acompañado del contacto de algo sobre su rostro—. Eres fuerte, puedes doblegarle.

Yixing se concentró, hizo uso de las fuerzas que había conseguido reunir desde que se había despertado. Mientras tanto notaba la quemazón en la marca, la resistencia, las ganas del dueño de la otra voz de querer tomar el control de su mente.

Algo se posó sobre la marca, que calmó de repente la sensación, y le dio la suficiente fuerza restante para dar un empujón inesperado a su oponente y conseguir desterrarle hasta la próxima vez.

Se dejó de morder el labio y jadeó notando el sabor de la sangre en la boca. Una capa de sudor le cubría la piel. Se sentía agotado y tenía el pulso acelerado, como si hubiera corrido una maratón y, al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que alguien le sostenía el rostro con una mano grande y la frente apoyada contra la de él.

Separó el contacto y levantó la mirada encontrándose con el rostro anguloso de Yifan y aquellos ojos que le miraban de una manera indescriptible. Una mano le acarició la mejilla, mientras que la otra permanecía encima de la marca que, en vez de doler, latía cálida y tranquila. Como un animal contento al que estuvieran acariciando.

Yixing se separó más aún y las manos de Yifan se deslizaron por la piel del rostro y del pecho, abandonándola.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —le preguntó mirándole directamente a los ojos mientras recuperaba la compostura.

Yifan apartó la mirada.

—Mírame, Yifan, y responde.

—Sólo estoy aquí.

Yixing soltó un suspiro de molestia.

—¿Esa es toda tu respuesta?

Yifan le devolvió de nuevo la mirada.

—¿Qué quieres que te responda?

—Podrías decirme la verdad —le instó.

Podía decirle qué acababa de pasar. Qué demonios estaba pasando.

—No te he mentido en ningún momento.

—Puede que no. Pero te encanta hablar bajo una capa de palabras vagas —replicó para dejar clara lo que pensaba. Respiró con profundidad, recuperando el control de su cuerpo—. ¿Te gusta dejar a la gente con la incógnita? ¿Es algún tipo de juego tuyo para tener esperándolos a que seas más preciso?

Las cejas de Yifan se enarcaron endureciéndole el rostro.

—No, Yixing. No me gusta jugar con la gente. Creía que habías apreciado eso en lo que te he ido contando.

—¿Acaso es verdad todo lo que me has contado? ¿O es todo una patraña adornada para que alguien te preste atención?

—Sólo te he dicho la verdad, Yixing. La decisión de creerla o no, es tuya. No te voy a obligar a creerla.

Esta vez fue él el que apartó la mirada a la vez que se mordía el labio herido y volvía el sabor de la sangre a la boca.

—¿Quién eres, Yifan?

—Cuando termine mi historia lo comprenderás.

—Estoy harto de historias —replicó con un movimiento de cabeza de lado a lado—. Quiero una maldita respuesta.

Estaba harto, cansado. Por mucho que intentara aguantar, tenía la impresión de que se caería al suelo de un momento a otro, demasiado agotado como para seguir con todo aquello. Pero seguía ahí en pie.

—Sé que quieres saber qué está pasando.

—¿Y qué está pasando, Yifan? —cuestionó dirigiéndole de nuevo la mirada.

Yifan cambió de postura ante la pregunta. Dio un paso hacia él y acortó la distancia que había puesto entre los dos para volver a estar en la posición de antes, inclinado hacia él y recuperado el contacto en la frente.

Yixing miró a esos ojos de cerca y a las formas de aquel rostro. Por un momento sintió la necesidad de tocarlo, de trazar líneas en él con las yemas de los dedos, de acercarse un poco más. Yifan le miró con una intensidad inusitada y separó los labios.

—Lo que está pasando es que no puedo mantenerme alejado de ti. —Una mano grande viajó hasta la nuca y le levantó el rostro para acercarlo al de él—. Simplemente no puedo, Yixing.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Porque...

El resto de la respuesta vino en forma de un roce en los labios, efímero al principio, largo después. Un mero contacto que se volvió prolongado y al que Yixing se vio correspondiendo. Tanteó la forma de los labios de Yifan, la textura, y exploró la sensación que provocaron cuando los envolvió para profundizar ese inesperado beso.

Acortó la distancia y pegó el pecho desnudo al trajeado de Yifan. Subió una mano por la amplia espalda y se agarró a ella, mientras la del otro hundía los dedos en el nacimiento del pelo, le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo libre y le capturaba el labio inferior y malherido una y otra vez.

Yixing se encontró queriendo más, fuera de repente el cansancio en el cuerpo, las dudas y la voz de la mente. Tenía todos los sentidos enfocados en Yifan, despiertos bajo el tacto de esos dedos largos en la piel al descubierto. Estaba ávido de experimentar más a través de ese intercambio de saliva que le avivaba el ritmo del corazón.

Besó con insistencia los labios de Yifan y pidió entrada a su boca, cuyo acceso le fue concedido sin mucha insistencia. Las lenguas se encontraron y se saludaron en la cavidad húmeda, como dos viejas amigas que se reencontraban después de una larga separación. Se rozaron y abrazaron en ese pequeño espacio y un jadeo ronco escapó del interior de Yifan y viajó hasta la boca de Yixing.

El contacto se cortó. Los labios de Yifan se deslizaron hacia la comisura de los de Yixing besándole la mejilla, y luego descendieron por la línea de la mandíbula hasta el cuello, produciéndole un nido de sensaciones en el cuerpo. Yixing ahogó un gemido cuando sintió los labios marcando un camino invisible de saliva y pasaron por la nuez para desviarse hacia un punto intermedio de la curva del cuello. Enterró los dedos en la espalda y cerró los ojos ante la sensación.

Los abrió de repente cuando sintió algo afilado en el lugar en que se habían parado, dos agujas que se clavaron en la piel de manera superficial y empezaron a hundirse cada vez más. Era como en el sueño. Los brazos que le rodeaban, los labios en el cuello, esas dos agujas afiladas. La mirada de unos ojos almendrados, el pulso inexistente, el dolor.

—Yi... Yifan —pronunció con la respiración agitada, al mismo tiempo que intentaba empujar el pecho del otro sin éxito. Era como intentar golpear una piedra—. Yi... fan.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos al sentir el dolor más pronunciado y cómo la marca volvía a quemarle la piel. Divisó bajo los párpados unas rejas, una mano que le cogía la suya, intercambios de miradas, gritos y, en un rincón de la mente, un par de ojos negros y una sonrisa que detestaba.

 _«_ _¡Yifan!_ _»_ gritó de la única manera que se le ocurrió.

El cuerpo del otro se tensó al instante. Las agujas desaparecieron al apartarse y le sacaron a Yixing un gemido inevitable de dolor que sonó en el silencio de la habitación.

Se llevó una mano al cuello cuando los brazos de Yifan le soltaron y, al mirar los dedos, vio la sangre que manchaba las yemas.

Desvió los ojos hacia Yifan pero este se había recluido a la zona más alejada de la luz de la lámpara del escritorio, donde las sombras descansaban con más intensidad, impidiendo ver su rostro con claridad.

—Lo siento, Yixing —murmuró—. No eres el único que está intentando luchar contra algo.

—¿Contra qué estás luchando, Yifan?

—Contra mi... Y... Contra ti —respondió.

Yixing, a pesar de la oscuridad, vio la sinceridad que había estado buscando tanto en él.

Por fin una respuesta directa.

—¿Y contra quién estoy luchando yo?

Yixing notó la mirada de Yifan sobre él, larga y tendida, antes de responder.

—Contra ti mismo.

—¿Por qué?

—Deja que continúe la historia. Te prometo que responderá todas tus dudas, o casi todas.

Yixing le mantuvo la mirada y tragó saliva. El dolor en el cuello había remitido casi por completo.

—Conociste a alguien —dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

Yifan asintió con la cabeza.

—Al que sería mi siguiente compañero de viaje.

 

❖

 

[ ● ]

_recording... 00:00:01_

 

_El traqueteo del tren les movía los cuerpos de un lado a otro en el vagón de mercancías. Las reses, más tranquilas, balaban de vez en cuando en el anexo._

Yifan miró a los ojos a ese nuevo desconocido, bien vestido y maqueado, la imagen de una buena vida salvo por la oscuridad que albergaba en ese momento en los ojos y que le confería un aura fiera a ese rostro tan joven. A sus pies, una oveja sangraba por el cuello roto y pintaba de rojo el suelo demadera.

—Esperaba no encontrarme con ninguno de vosotros, pero sois una plaga.

—No soy un descarriado —masculló Yifan con los dientes todavía expuestos a pesar de que intentaba controlarse y ahogar el ansia por morderle cuello.

—Pero estás al borde de la locura, puedo sentirlo —siguió, clavando los ojos en los de él—. Tan desesperado por alimentarte.

—No sabes nada de mí.

—No. Pero a la locura sólo caen los débiles de voluntad. Debería de acabar con tu existencia y ahorrarte el tránsito.

—Muy considerado —replicó, más con un gruñido que con voz humana.

La mirada de Luhan se suavizó por un momento.

—No le deseo a nadie ese camino, al igual que no le deseo a nadie esta forma de vida. Ni que muera gente inocente porque alguien no sabe controlarse.

—Eres diferente a _ella_ —dijo de repente al pasarle por la mente la imagen de la mujer que le había arrancado parte de la vida.

El chico frunció las cejas y la mirada volvió a oscurecerse.

—¿A quién te refieres?

—Tú también eres un jefe de clan. Emanas esa aura.

 _El olor_ , pensó. Era una de las cosas que le había enseñado Cecil durante aquellos largos viajes. No todos podían distinguirlo pero Yifan sí. Notaba que aquel muchacho era diferente.

—No soy ningún jefe.

—Nos gusta tanto engañarnos a nosotros mismos.

—Habla por ti, Yifan.

—Como quieras —replicó desesperado por alimentarse. Ninguna res le saciaría lo suficiente, pero sí la persona que tenía delante de él.

Intentó soltarse otra vez del agarre mental pero no pudo moverse ni un centímetro. Probó después a buscar las ligaduras del poder del joven pero se encontró con una maraña de hilos que le cubrían por completo, como una telaraña. Tiró de uno de ellos con la mente y consiguió que temblase de manera leve.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Las ataduras se tensaron de nuevo.

Notó entonces algo extraño. Como si algo estuviera hurgando en el interior de su cuerpo. No era la bestia ni el hambre sino algo diferente que se centraba en la mente. Abría y cerraba puertas con rapidez, como si estuviera buscando algo. Se sentía invadido por esa fuerza e intentó rechazarla pero era demasiado fuerte. Viajaba por recuerdos que Yifan intentaba encerrar de nuevo en los cajones correspondientes. Vio aCecil y su mirada siempre tan serena. La vio a _ella_ y la sonrisa que le dedicaba antes de echarse encima de él. Vio a su padre con el rostro enrojecido y aquella expresión de confusión en la cara antesde caer al suelo muerto. También vio a su madre, alta, sana, que cogía de la mano a un Yifan de seis años. Muerta, en aquella cama que se había convertido en una tumba.

—¡Basta! —gritó.

El intruso  paró su recorrido y, segundos después, se retiró de la mente de Yifan y las puertas de los recuerdos se cerraron.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro del otro chico, que le miraba fijamente.

—Te dejaré vivir, Yifan —dijo simplemente.

—¿Por qué ese cambio?

—Puedes llamarme Luhan —dijo sin darle una respuesta a la pregunta.

 

❖

 

Luhan era completamentediferente a Cecil, aunque mantenía esa seriedad en el rostro que parecía no ir con él. El de Luhan era para contener sonrisas y gestos, al igual que los ojos apagados parecían haber brillado con intensidad en el pasado.

Hablaba poco, apenas unas palabras. Sin embargo, no se ponía por encima de Yifan en ningún momento a pesar de la posición. Y así, se convirtieron en entrañables compañeros de viaje hacia Pekín.

—¿Qué buscas en la ciudad? —preguntó Luhan una de las noches.

—Supongo que reencontrarme a mí mismo —respondió Yifan—. Volver al punto departida.

—Siempre acabamos queriendo volver a casa —murmuró Luhan con la mirada perdida en el paisaje que cambiaba delante de ellos. De la puerta del vagón entreabierta colgaban sus piernas mientras la luna brillaba suspendida en el cielo.

—¿Tú también buscas volver a casa?

—Busco encontrar paz —dijo por toda respuesta.

Cerró los ojos y no volvió ahablar durante el resto de la noche.

 

❖

 

Luhan podía viajar tranquilamente en los vagones de pasajeros, pero desde que los caminos de ambos se habían cruzado, permanecía junto a Yifan como un silencioso compañero.

A veces Yifan notaba que le miraba, pero no volvió a sentir aquella invasión en la mente. Sabía que había sido él quien había entrado sin permiso por cómo esos ojos parecían observarle con una extraña profundidad.

—Deberías proteger tu mente —comentó días más tarde.

—¿De ti?

—Yo no soy tu enemigo.

—Pero fuiste tú, ¿verdad?

—No quería hacerlo —respondió al cabo de unos segundos—. Pero me vi obligado.

—-Podías haberme hecho preguntas.

—No estabas en situación de responder, sino más interesado en alimentarte.

Yifan no dijo nada. No se sentía especialmente orgulloso del estado en que Luhan le había encontrado.

—Gracias —murmuró al cabo de unrato.

Luhan desvío la mirada hacia él con ojos llenos de entendimiento. Había estado demasiado hambriento, demasiado ido aquella noche que habían dejado atrás, en la que había caminado por la fina cuerda de la cordura y casi caído al abismo.

Pero alguien le había extendido una mano antes de precipitarse y él la había cogido sin dudarlo y había clavado los dientes en una muñeca al descubierto.

A la mañana siguiente, un rayo de sol le dio en la cara al despertar y no le quemó. Luhan estaba al lado de él con la cara bañada por la luz y los ojos cerrados.

Yifan, sorprendido, había parpadeado varias veces ante tanta luz y se había quedado sentado mientras miraba maravillado cómo el sol bailaba sobre la piel de las manos y la calentaba.

Un par de días más tarde, la noche volvió a convertirse en el único mundo por el que podía caminar sin arder.

—Te enseñaré a cerrar la mente —siguió Luhan.

—Pero no volverás a entrar en ella.

—A menos que me des permiso —dejóclaro—. Pero Yifan —su mirada cambió de cariz—, te recomiendo que dejes el pasado en el pasado. Esta vida es muy larga como para vivir anclado en él. —Se levantó y apoyó el cuerpo en la puerta corredera del vagón con la mirada de nuevo en el horizonte—. Es sólo un consejo.

—Ambos volvemos a nuestro pasado.

—Pekín no es mi pasado.

—¿Donde entonces vas a encontrar paz si no?

En opinión de Yifan, el hogar era lo único que tenía esa cualidad. Y en la mirada apagada de Luhan podía ver que no buscaba algo tan diferente a él, después de todo.

—No intentes comprenderme —murmuró en un tono más serio.

—Deja de intentar engañarte a ti mismo, Luhan.

Luhan no dijo nada. Desapareció y dejó a Yifan solo con la luna y el paisaje como única compañía.

 

❖

 

No había razón alguna en realidad para que ambos siguieran el viaje juntos y Yifan no estaba ni seguro de que hubiera una buena relación entre ellos. Eran demasiado diferentes aunque, en el fondo, se entendían. Llegaron a Pekín tras cruzar llanuras y montañas, desafiar al sol y alimentarse en callejones oscuros. Desde el vagón, la ciudad se alzó ante ellos, igual y diferente de como la recordaba Yifan.

El mundo occidental había ido abriéndose paso poco a poco, con cierta pereza. Los postes de electricidad adornaban los laterales y las farolas iluminaban todo a su alrededor, mientras los tranvías circulaban llevando en los asientos a los últimos pasajeros del día. Pero la tradición intentaba mantenerse en la manera de vestir y en los edificios que habían sobrevivido a la guerra, y en el hecho de que había vuelto a ser nombrada capital del país.

Yifan caminó por esas calles familiares con Luhan al lado y reparó en los cambios y los nuevos edificios, la nueva vida que se respiraba en ellas. Los posters se agolpaban en los muros y anunciaban productos y reclamaciones de derechos, actuaciones de teatro y canto, junto a noticias arrancadas y pegadas de los periódicos sobre lo que ocurría al otro del mundo.

Las tiendas, muchas cerradas a esa hora de la noche, se sucedían una tras otra mostrando la moda occidental en los escaparates. Al otro lado de la calle, los bares dejaban escapar voces y música jazz por las ventanas.

Se sentía un completo extraño en una ciudad a la que ya no pertenecía. La vuelta al pasado le había llevado a un presente desconocido, más parecido a los recuerdos de San Francisco que a los de su ciudad natal.

Sin embargo, encontró la casa en la que había vivido de pequeño. Seguía en el mismo sitio y la calle apenas había cambiado, como congelada en el tiempo. Vio el jardín a través de la verja, tan parecido a como lo recordaba. Ya no estaban las rosas rojas que su madre cuidaba con tanto mimo y la hierba crecía más alta de lo que a ella le solía gustar. Pero veía el lugar secreto del que había disfrutado de pequeño y la ventana de la que había sido su habitación y de la que escapaba luz.

No estaba seguro de lo que había esperado encontrar al volver a esa calle, a esa casa que seguía tal y como la recordaba. Nada podía devolverle al pasado, a los brazos de su madre. Ella estaba muerta, enterrada a miles de kilómetros y un océano de distancia, lejos de la tierra en la que había nacido. No tenía mucho que hacer allí, así que la visita fue rápida. Luhan no habló en todo el rato. Sólo le dirigió una mirada decomprensión, sin necesidad de leerle la mente para entender que ese sitio significaba algo para Yifan.

La visita de Luhan fue más extraña. No acabaron delante de una casa, ni de una calle abarrotada de edificios, sino delante de unos muros que llevaban a uno de los lugares más silenciosos que se podía encontrar en la ciudad.

Sorteando pequeños altares y placas de piedra con nombres grabados en ellos, se internaron entre el laberinto que formaban y que dejaban poco espacio para moverse. Luhan se paró delante de un pequeño santuario, donde aparecían inscritos los caracteres del nombre de una mujer que había muerto, por las fechas, a una edad muy avanzada tres décadas atrás.

Luhan se arrodilló delante de la tumba. Dejó con cuidado sobre la loseta una peonía blanca que había comprado en un puesto de flores rezagado, y juntó las manos en posición de oración. Cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza.

Yifan le imitó. Se arrodilló a su lado y alzó las manos para mostrar respeto y velar por la persona desconocida que yacía ante ambos y que tanto debía significar para su compañero de viaje.

No preguntó quién era. Luhan no dijo nada tampoco.

Después de esas dos visitas, Luhan le propuso quedarse en una de las casas que él conocía y en la que podrían estar tranquilos. Estaba casi a la afueras de laciudad, en una zona tranquila en la que no serían molestados ni llamarían la atención. Yifan no se opuso. Aún con los cambios, Pekín le resultaba tranquilizadora, un espacio en el que podía respirar. No podía saber qué pensaba Luhan, pero si lo había propuesto, debía de ser porque él también quería estar en la ciudad. Aunque sospechaba que sus razones estaban detrás del hecho de ser jefe de clan.

Ahora que cada uno había llegado a su destino, tenían mucho menos sentido que siguieran juntos pero ambos se instalaron en la casa donde había un tocadiscos al que Yifan le quitó una gruesa capa de polvo. Lo ponía a funcionar en las mañanas en que permanecía encerrado, con las cortinas tapando la luz del sol que intentaba colarse por las ventanas.

Era como volver a estar con Cecil en Londres. Las largas noches de paseo y los encuentros con descarriados a los que daba muerte. Luhan desaparecía. No sabía a dónde iba y tampoco preguntaba. Si lo hacía, sabía que no iba a obtener una respuesta. Luhan era así, difícil de leer, demasiado callado, como si le diera miedo a que le fueran a conocer. No se lo podía reprochar. Él mismo se guardaba su historia, a pesar de que Luhan había indagado en ella al invadirle la mente.

Al contrario que con Cecil, llegó un momento en que se separaron y cada uno tomó un camino diferente. Luhan le dijo que tenía que continuar con el viaje y que él podía seguir el tiempo que quisiera en la casa. Pero pasadas unas semanas, la soledad de esta le resultó abrumadora y volvió a la calle para recorrer aquel inmenso continente.

En el camino se encontró con más como él, pero no paró a relacionarse. Se mantenía alerta y buscaba el rostro de Cecil cuando pisaba las grandes ciudades. A veces se quedaba una temporada en alguna de ellas, cansado de esquivar el sol, en busca de un descanso que nunca llegaba del todo mientras el mundo seguía girando. Cerraba los ojos y dejaba que los días y las noches transcurrieran, para abrirlos sólo cuando necesitaba salir a buscar comida.

No volvió a dejarse arrastrar hacia el sendero de la locura. Por mucho que la tentación estuviera ahí, las palabras de Luhan y la experiencia habían conseguido que no quisiera volver a pasar por ello.

A veces se preguntaba dónde estaba Cecil. Otras veces, dónde podía estar Luhan. Y otras, se preguntaba si volvería a tener a algún compañero de viaje o proseguiría ese camino eterno a solas, con la sola compañía de los libros, la música y las noches de teatro. Había sido solitario desde pequeño, pero la perspectiva de no tener a nadie hacía que sintiera un molesto vacío por dentro. Prefería los silencios en compañía que en soledad.

Un día, el silencio en su mente fue interrumpido por la inesperada voz de Luhan.

_«_ _Yifan..._ _»_

Yifan se levantó del sofá en el que estaba tumbado y frunció las cejas.

_«_ _¿Luhan?_ _»_

_«_ _Necesito tu ayuda, Yifan_ _»_ contestó en un tono de voz débil.

_«_ _¿Estás bien, Luhan?_ _»_

_«_ _Ven. Por favor._ _»_

La petición puso en alerta a Yifan. Algo malo debía de haber ocurrido para que recurriera al vínculo que habían establecido cuando Luhan le enseñó a proteger la mente de intrusiones ajenas. Por un momento miró alrededor, como esperando encontrarle de repente de pie delante de él, pero sólo estaban los muebles inanimados y llenos de polvo de la casa en la que se había alojado la noche anterior.

 _«_ _No podré controlarle mucho más_ _»_ siguió hablando Luhan.

¿Tenía problemas con su necesidad? ¿Había empezado al abismo al que se había asomado Yifan? Le parecía poco probable, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto. No podía saber qué había sido de la vida de Luhan.

 _«_ _Dime dónde estás_ _»_ le respondió tras dejar las dudas a un lado.

Lo importante es que Luhan necesitaba ayuda y, por poco que le conociera en realidad, él otro le había ayudado en aquel vagón. No podía rechazarle, ni quería.

Luhan le envió una imagen mental del lugar en el que estaba junto al nombre de la ciudad. Yifan la retuvo en la mente.

Shanghái.

Él estaba en Nankín. Por suerte iba a ser un viaje fácil.

Se levantó, cerró los ojos y dejó que las sombras le cubrieran como un manto.

Cuando los abrió, Luhan estaba delante de él, sentado en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada en la pared de una habitación repleta de sombras. Nada más ver su rostro, se acercó rápidamente y se arrodilló junto a él cogiéndole la cabeza entre las manos.

—Luhan. ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó mientras observaba cada una de las marcas de cansancio que mostraba aquel rostro.

Tenía las mejillas hundidas, los labios resecos y los ojos no reflejaban más que un dolor profundo. No quedaba nada de las formas redondas que recordaba y, al bajar la mirada, se encontró con lo mismo. Brazos famélicos y un cuerpo que apenas tenía fuerzas para moverse. Era como si algo le hubiera consumido.

—Yifan...

El tono en que pronunció su nombre le dijo lo que necesitaba sin necesidad de nada más.

Acortó la distancia con el cuerpo de Luhan y le rodeó con un brazo la cintura con cuidado, en un gesto de inesperada compenetración. Luhan se agarró a él y se levantó sobre las rodillas, y hundió el rostro en la curva del cuello de Yifan.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes cuando sintió la piel romperse bajo los labios de Luhan.

Al cabo de un rato, los separó de la piel y el rostro de Luhan volvió a quedar a la vista. Yifan le soltó, dejó que se apoyara de nuevo en la pared y le miró a los ojos. La imagen que daban seguía rompiéndole por dentro. Había una tristeza alojada en ellos que no había estado ahí la última vez y que todavía no había sido empañada por el paso del tiempo. Reciente.

—He cometido un grave error, Yifan —habló Luhan sin apartar la mirada.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Quise ser egoísta y este es mi castigo —contestó con la angustia reflejada en cada una de las finas arrugas que se marcaban en su rostro.

Intentó levantarse pero se tambaleó y Yifan le ayudó a terminar de incorporarse. Luhan hizo un ademán de separarse pero Yifan le siguió sujetando. Con una mano, Luhan le señaló una puerta hacia la que se dirigieron.

Esta dio a unas escaleras que bajaron lentamente. Al llegar a un punto, Luhan se encogió por un segundo y estiró una mano al mismo tiempo que su rostro se crispaba en un gesto de dolor.

—¿Traes compañía, Luhan? —preguntó una voz masculina en la oscuridad.

Yifan siguió el origen del sonido y, dando un par de pasos más, divisó la forma de un cuerpo sentado en el suelo polvoriento.

—Dé...ja... le... —masculló Luhan.

El cuerpo se movió y un par de ojos rojizos se dejaron ver al igual que una maraña desorganizada de pelo rizado enmarcando el rostro de un joven.

—¿No me lo presentas? Que pocos modales —replicó acompañado de una sonrisa de labios sugerentes.

—Dé...ja... le... —repitió de nuevo Luhan. Yifan le sujetó con un poco más de fuerza. —¡Ya!

Algo se condensó en el aire por un momento y la sonrisa del joven desapareció. Los ojos rojizos se cerraron y el cuerpo cayó de lado, como un peso muerto.

El cuerpo de Luhan también se precipitó hacia el suelo y Yifan lo cogió antes de que lo tocara. Luhan intentó sujetarse a uno de los brazos, pero estaba demasiado débil.

—Luhan...

—Acércame... —pidió Luhan.

Intentó moverse hacia el cuerpo tendido en el suelo pero Yifan se lo impidió.

—No creo que sea prudente.

Había percibido el peligro en aquella mirada. Era la misma que tenían los descarriados. Un pozo sin fondo de oscuridad que llevaba directo al abismo.

—No pasa nada, Yifan —le apretó el brazo instándole a avanzar.

Yifan dudó pero le acercó. Una vez delante, Luhan se arrodilló junto al cuerpo y extendió una mano para apartar el pelo enmarañado y rozar la mejilla del muchacho.

Los párpados se movieron ante el contacto y un par de ojos oscuros miraron hacia Yifan al abrirse, sin rastro del tono rojizo que los había teñido hacía meros instantes, como si fueran los de una persona completamente diferente.

Yifan no pudo evitar quedarse mirando fijamente hacia ellos con la impresión de que todo iba acambiar de ese momento en adelante.

 

_recording...01:03:54_

[■]


	6. 血 (Sangre)

—¿Quién era? —le preguntó Yixing, que había escuchado toda la narración con gran atención, a la espera de que las palabras aclararan las dudas que le atosigaban.

—Ya sabes la respuesta, Yixing.

—No. No la sé.

Yifan vio la negación reflejada en los ojos marrones de Yixing. El cómo no quería aceptar la posibilidad que implicaba la respuesta que le acababa de dar.

—No puse ese anuncio por casualidad —replicó, a la espera de la siguiente reacción, mientras mantenía la distancia que tanto acortar con Yixing.

Quería borrar de esos ojos todas las dudas, el dolor que vendría y la confusión. Quería estrecharlo entre los brazos y sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Volver a besar esos labios y respirar el aroma que le envolvía.

Yixing se llevó una mano al costado y rozó con los dedos la marca impresa en la piel.

—¿Quién eres, Yifan? Estás en mis sueños. ¿Por qué?

—Porque soy parte de algo que has olvidado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No me corresponde a mi decírtelo.

—¿A quién entonces?

—A ti mismo, Yixing.

 _«Tienes que recordar»_ , dijo para sí mismo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a él y le rozaba la mejilla con los dedos. _«Recuérdame, Yixing.»_

Cerró los ojos y llamó al poder del vínculo. Acarició con la mente los hilos que salían de él y los extendió hacia Yixing. No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente se dejó llevar por la intuición, he impregnó el vínculo con su deseo de que Yixing pudiera recordar por fin. No sabía si tenía tanto poder para ello, pero no perdía nada por explorar la posibilidad de intentarlo. Darse por vencido era una opción que había descartado tiempo atrás.

Abrió los ojos segundos después, y supuso que había conseguido algo cuando tuvo que coger a tiempo a Yixing antes de que éste cayera al suelo, sumergido en el sueño que le había inducido. Le levantó las piernas del suelo y le cogió en brazos sin dificultad. Con una mirada profunda hacia el rostro relajado, cerró los ojos y llamó a las sombras que le llevaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hasta otra cama, también familiar, en la que tumbó a Yixing.

—Recuérdame —susurró con un roce en los labios y una caricia en aquel rostro que había atesorado en recuerdos y que, durante tanto tiempo, creyó que no volvería a ver.

Una eternidad en la que su corazón pareció estar congelado en el tiempo, pero que ahora dolía al anhelar más que nunca el regreso de unos recuerdos olvidados y el reconocimiento en aquel par de ojos.

_«Estaré aquí esperando, Yixing.»_

 

❖

 

La negrura familiar volvía a rodear a Yixing. La rozó con los dedos e intentó asimilarla a pesar de que la había recorrido demasiadas veces. En esa ocasión, no se molestó en dar un paso, en comprobar si podía tocar algo. Sabía que su mano sólo encontraría vacío, lejos las paredes, solo la sensación de que había un suelo sobre el que pisaba. Sintió la ausencia de brisa, el olor de la nada y entonces, el sonido grave de aquella voz.

—Yixing...

—Yifan —respondió automáticamente.

Se giró hacia el origen de la voz esperando más negrura, el roce en el cuello, la voz llamándole de nuevo. Sin embargo, esa vez fue diferente. Al hacerlo, la negrura se dispersó y apareció un pequeño camino lleno de bruma, iluminado por una luz que no parecía proceder de ninguna parte en concreto. Llevado por la novedad de ello, se acercó y empezó a recorrer aquel camino, inseguro de a dónde le llevaría. Tras un par de pasos, la oscuridad mutó de nuevo y sus ojos se toparon con una escena inesperada.

Vio a Yifan en toda su estatura, delante de alguien de quien sólo le llegaba a ver la espalda.

—Yixing...

Yifan se acercó a la otra persona y le cogió el rostro entre las manos de la misma manera en que se lo había cogido a él en la oscuridad de la habitación. Algo en el interior de Yixing se removió al ver ese gesto tan cercano y familiar. Más al percartarse de la expresión en los ojos de Yifan, llenos de una honda tristeza.

—¡Yifan, ahora! —gritó la segunda voz que aparecía siempre en los sueños.

Yifan cerró los ojos por un momento, para acto seguido rodear el cuerpo del desconocido con los brazos y echarle la cabeza hacia atrás, dedos en el cuello y labios separados.

El movimiento hizo que se dejaran asomar los rasgos ocultos.

Yixing se vio a sí mismo como si se estuviera mirando a un reflejo. Era él y no lo era al mismo tiempo. Reconoció los principales rasgos. La nariz, los ojos y los labios. Pero era una cara algo más joven, con líneas más redondas, el pelo ondulado y la piel demasiado pálida.

—Lo siento, Yixing —susurró Yifan contra la piel del cuello.

Se llevó una mano inconscientemente al suyo a la espera del dolor que precedía a esas palabras.

Llegó, tan fuerte que le sacudió por completo y las rodillas tocaron el suelo al mismo tiempo que profería un grito de dolor, que se sumó a uno que escapaba del otro Yixing.

Gritó y gritó, y cuando se dio cuenta, el dolor había desaparecido y la escena había cambiado.

Se obligó a sí mismo a calmar la respiración con bocanadas de aire, y se tocó el lateral del cuello. El pulso todavía le latía fuerte en la vena. Con los sentidos alterados, miró a su alrededor y parpadeó varias veces ante el cambio de iluminación. Vio paredes de piedra, unas velas encendidas, unos barrotes que limitaban una zona. Sintió el suelo frío, la humedad en el aire, y un silencio que fue roto de repente por el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse. Sobresaltado, adoptó una posición defensiva.

La relajó en cuanto vio cómo las sombras revelaban la figura de Yifan, que se acercó a los barrotes despacio, con las cejas enarcadas y la mirada clavada en la oscuridad que había al otro lado de ellas.

—¿Yixing?

—Yifan —respondió.

Yifan ni se inmutó.

—¿Por qué me visitas? —replicó otra voz.

Yifan relajó el rostro y se sentó en el suelo contra los barrotes, de espaldas a estos.

—Todos apreciamos cierta compañía.

—Pero yo no soy la más apropiada —volvió a hablar la voz, en un tono tan bajo que Yixing tuvo que acercarse un poco más para oír.

Volvió a mirar a Yifan a la cara, pero siguió sin pasar por ella muestra alguna de que pudiera verle.

—Confío en que no me harás nada —siguió Yifan, cada palabra pronunciada despacio.

—No puedes confiar en mi. Ni siquiera puedo hacerlo yo.

—Confío en que eres más fuerte, Yixing.

—¿Y si no lo soy?

Yifan se giró y miró hacia la oscuridad, en la que apareció un rostro familiar para ambos.

Yixing volvió a encontrarse mirándose a sí mismo.

—Te ayudaré a que puedas serlo.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Yixing apreció el cambio en la mirada de Yifan, que se volvió seria bajo la luz de las velas.

—Voy a ayudarte, Yixing. Cueste lo que cueste.

—¿Por qué?

Yifan le mantuvo la mirada durante unos segundos. Después la apartó y la clavó en el polvoriento suelo de piedra.

—¿Por qué confías en él, Yifan? —volvió a hablar el joven.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que la voz procedía de la misma persona, ésta sonó diferente.

Era la voz que le hablaba en la mente.

Los hombros de Yifan se tensaron y los labios formaron una línea recta.

—No te debo respuesta alguna.

—Mírate, tan altivo. Sé directo, Yifan. Sé que me deseas —sonrió con el rostro medio enterrado en las sombras—. Entra aquí y deja que te muestre lo que yo quiero.

—No voy a caer en tus trampas —masculló Yifan.

—¿Trampas? Acepta que un día él sólo será un recuerdo y quedaré yo. Cuanto antes lo hagas, antes podrás disfrutar.

—¡Basta! —gritó al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del suelo.

—¿Enfadado? —imitó a Yifan y también se levantó. Acercó el rostro a los barrotes sin llegar a rozarlos y volvió a emplear la sonrisa—. Seguro que tienes deseos de matarme pero no puedes. O, mejor dicho, no te atreves porque eres un cobarde, Yifan. _Cobarde_ —recalcó—. Como tu querido amigo Luhan. Os creéis que todavía sois humanos, pero no sois menos monstruos que yo. —Ladeó la cabeza y amplió el gesto en los labios. —Vamos, Yifan. Admítelo. Dime que eres un monstruo.

—No pienso darte el placer.

—¿No te enseñó tu madre modales? ¿Qué diría ante tal respuesta?

Yifan le enseñó los dientes, con la cara también a meros centímetros de los barrotes. Yixing, mero espectador de la escena, quería poder interrumpir pero había llegado a la conclusión que no podía alterar nada de lo que transcurría delante de él.

—Voy a hacerte desaparecer —gruñó Yifan, cejas enarcadas, pose defensiva marcada por los ángulos de su cuerpo—. Voy a hacerte desaparecer y te encerraré en el lugar más recóndito que encuentre.

—Suerte.

La escena volvió a disolverse delante de los ojos de Yixing. El sótano desapareció, así como los dos protagonistas de la escena, y ante él, apareció un joven que le sonreía.

Yixing dio un paso atrás, desorientado ante el cambio brusco de panorama. Una mano cogió la del muchacho que tenía delante de él y Yixing se volvió a ver reflejado en la escena, esta vez en una calle ajetreada de gente. Escrutó con los ojos al joven desconocido y analizó rápidamente los rasgos. La sonrisa radiante, los ojos que parecían brillar bajo la luz del día y que se filtraba a través de una capa de nubes.

Miró alrededor y se fijó en los carteles en mandarín, los autobuses repletos de gente y el título de uno de los periódicos que había en un puesto cercano. Estaba en Pekín.

—¿A dónde quieres que vayamos hoy?

—No sé, a dónde quieras. Sorpréndeme —respondió el desconocido.

—Siempre tengo que ser el que tiene que tener las ideas —dijo la otra versión de Yixing que, para su sorpresa, volvía a lucir diferente pero, al mismo tiempo, igual que la última versión que había visto.

Este tenía la piel de los brazos desnudos y la cara morena por el sol. Sonreía ampliamente de tal manera que se le marcaba en una de las mejillas un hoyuelo. Caminaba animado con pies inquietos y pequeñas cabriolas, como un niño pequeño e hiperactivo, que tiraba de la mano del otro para que caminase con más brío.

—Y yo el que te arrastre de esa cama a la que te pegas todos los días. Si no fuera por mi, estarías encerrado todo el día en la habitación.

—Es que tengo complejo de vampiro —se burló Yixing con una sonrisa en los labios y el hoyuelo en la mejilla mientras le arrastraba hasta un puesto de frutas anexo al de periódicos. Cuando llegaron allí, cogió una fruta redonda y le dio una moneda al vendedor con una pequeña inclinación.

—¿Quieres? —le ofreció al joven.

—No. Gracias.

—No entiendo como sigues vivo si no comes nada.

—Es que me pego atracones cuando tú no estás —le siguió el otro, con una sonrisa que le resultó a Yixing no tan sincera como la que había visto antes.

—Si un día aceptas venir a mi casa, mi abuela se encargará de que salgas con el doble de peso —rió Yixing, dándole a continuación un mordisco a la fruta—. ¿En serio que no quieres? Es una oferta irrepetible.

El chico negó con la cabeza y la sonrisa volvió a ser tranquila. Elevó la mirada al cielo y cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Los rayos de sol acariciaron el rostro de facciones delicadas y una suave brisa hizo bailar unos mechones oscuros que casi le ocultaban los ojos.

—Tierra llamando a Luhan —susurró Yixing.

El muchacho abrió los ojos.

—Come —siguió Yixing, dejando la fruta en la mano de Luhan y dando media vuelta con un gesto de cabeza—. ¿Una carrera?

—¿Sin trampas?

—Aquí el único que hace trampas eres tú —replicó Yixing.

—No, sólo soy más rápido que tú. Admítelo.

—Ya veremos.

Yixing salió corriendo, y Luhan, tras dedicar una mirada a la fruta que tenía en la mano, se la llevó a la nariz y se la guardó en el bolsillo, para emprender a continuación carrera detrás de Yixing.

La escena alegre dio paso a un remolino de escenas cortas. De atisbos de sonrisas, miradas, encuentros y despedidas. Unos ojos que perdían brillo, el demonio de la angustia, gritos. Yixing cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras todo aquello le pasaba por la mente. Vio a Luhan. También vio a Yifan. Las miradas que le dedicaba. Cada una de las veces que había bajado a aquel sótano para visitarle. El miedo reflejado en la mirada. Las cejas enarcadas. Los dientes afilados cuando aparecía él.

—Tenemos que hacerlo, Yifan —vagó la voz de Luhan por el torrente de recuerdos.

—Tiene que haber otra manera.

—Sólo se me ocurre esta. Ya sabes cuál es la otra posibilidad.

—Nunca. Pero no sabemos cómo acabará esto. No hay precedente alguno.

—Solo podemos esperar que funcione.

—¿Y si no lo hace?

—¿Qué quieres que hagamos, Yifan? ¡Dímelo!

—Hacedlo, por favor.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo al notar que su mente se abría paso en una nueva escena.

—Yixing. —Luhan se acercó a los barrotes para mirar a la forma encogida en el suelo.

Volvió a encontrarse de nuevo rodeado de paredes de piedra, con su otro yo al otro lado de los barrotes, ofreciendo una visión muy desmejorada. El pelo que había caído ondulado con gracia en los recuerdos con Luhan, ahora lo hacía lacio y sin vida. La cara, de formas redondas, estaba extremadamente delgada, y en ella se podían apreciar perfectamente los huesos que había bajo la piel. Bajo los ojos una vez brillantes, las ojeras se extendían profundas.

—Por favor... Si de verdad... Si de verdad quieres ayudarme. Hazlo. No me importa lo que pueda pasar.

—Lo siento, Yixing —dijo Luhan con voz ahogada y la pena reflejada en cada rincón de ese rostro.

Una mano de dedos huesudos pasó con facilidad entre los barrotes y cogió la muñeca de Luhan.

—Por favor...

Luhan cogió la mano entre las suyas y miró fijamente a Yixing. Yifan, mientras tanto, mantuvo la mirada clavada en la pared contraria, con las manos cerradas en puños y los labios tensos.

—Lo sé —dijo Yifan al cabo de unos segundos, como respondiendo a algo que le hubiera dicho Luhan. Tras eso, salió de la habitación y desapareció en las sombras de la escalera.

Yixing quiso ir detrás de él, pero la escena cambió antes de que pudiera siquiera intentarlo. Las paredes de piedra se mantuvieron, así como la pobre iluminación. Sin embargo, Yifan volvía a estar sentado en el suelo, con los barrotes a un lado y su compañía al otro.

—¿Estás preparado?

—¿Lo estás tú?

Yifan levantó la mirada del suelo y miró hacia el frente. Yixing, a pocos metros de él, vio la desesperación que se reflejaba en ellos y que intentaba ocultar.

—Ojalá no estuvieras detrás de esos barrotes —volvió a hablar Yifan con la mirada de nuevo fija en el suelo.

—No estaría mejor al otro lado.

—Entonces ojalá pudiera estar contigo detrás de ellos.

El Yixing del recuerdo despegó los labios pero los volvió a cerrar. Desvió la mirada hacia un lado y se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos.

—Yixing...

—Siempre he vivido sin miedo —le cortó el joven—. Pero ahora lo tengo, Yifan. Tengo miedo de mi mismo. De ser un peligro para los demás, para vosotros. —Se miró las manos y flexionó los finos dedos.

—No vas a hacerle daño a nadie.

—Te lo haré a ti —replicó.

—Eso no importa.

—A mi me importa.

—Yixing...

La misma mano que había agarrado la de Luhan se coló nuevamente entre los barrotes, palma hacia arriba y dedos extendidos.

Los dedos de Yifan no tardaron en rozar las yemas de los de Yixing. Uno rozó un barrote y un gesto de dolor cruzó la cara de Yifan. Yixing apartó la mano, pero el otro la cogió, mientras la muñeca rozaba de nuevo el barrote.

—No te alejes.

—Te estás haciendo daño.

—Nada puede hacerme más daño que pensar en que...

—No lo hagas entonces —le cortó Yixing mientras entrelazaba los dedos con los de Yifan—. Estoy aquí.

_«¡Ahora, Yifan!»_

_«Lo siento, Yixing...»_

_«Lo siento...»_

_«Lo siento...»_

_«¡Yifan!»_

 

❖

 

—¡Yifan!

Yifan vio cómo Yixing parpadeaba rápidamente e intentaba recuperar el aire. La expresión cansada del rostro pasó a una de miedo, luego a una de desesperación. Se acercó a él y le cogió una de las manos notando el sudor frío que la recorría.

—Estoy aquí, Yixing.

Giró la cabeza hacia él, con los ojos desenfocados y el pelo aplastado contra la frente.

—N-¡NO! —apartó la mano y se incorporó con torpeza echándose hacia atrás, cortando el contacto entre ambos.

—Yixing...

—Tú... él... Yo...

—Respira, Yixing. Simplemente... Respira —dijo con voz pausada.

—Él... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué? No, ¡no te acerques a mi! —gritó mirándose las manos que le temblaban y en las que enterró el rostro.

El rechazo hizo que un dolor le atravesara el pecho, sin embargo, Yifan hizo caso omiso de esas palabras y extendió una mano con la palma hacia arriba.

—Estoy aquí... No voy a hacerte nada..

Yixing, tras un par de segundos, separó despacio los dedos de la cara con la respiración todavía demasiado agitada y miró hacia la mano que Yifan le ofrecía. Aquellos ojos asustados se desviaron hacia él y se cerraron por un momento.

—Eras... Tú... Él estaba allí, es parte de mi...

Yifan extendió un poco más los dedos. Quería ayudarle a despejar la mente, pero no iba a forzar el contacto. Necesitaba que Yixing fuera el que se acercara a él esa vez.

Éste volvió a abrir los ojos y miró hacia la mano. Separó los labios resecos y, despacio, movió la suya para rozar con las puntas de los dedos los de Yifan. Un gesto que se repetía después décadas.

Yifan atesoró la inocencia y el calor del contacto. Con la mente llena de dudas, lo amplió y entrelazó los dedos con los de Yixing, cuya respiración se volvió un poco más tranquila.

—Me... Le... Encontraste... ¿Cuánto...? —balbuceó Yixing.

—Mucho tiempo —respondió—. Pero estoy aquí.

—Estás aquí —repitió y una pequeña sonrisa asomó en su rostro durante un segundo—. Pero él también está. —El contacto se rompió y Yixing volvió a poner distancia entre ambos. —Dentro de mi cabeza.

—Te ayudaré a librarte de él.

—Eso... Eso dijiste aquella vez. Pero la historia se repite, ¿por qué? —preguntó—. Sabía que había algo malo dentro de mi. Siempre lo he sabido. Desde pequeño. Esas veces en que me sentía como si no fuera yo. Pero no... ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ha tenido que volverse más fuerte de repente?

Yifan apartó la mirada, sin ser capaz de sostenerla. Yixing le pedía una respuesta que sabía muy bien pero que no quería darle.

Él. Él era el culpable.

—El sello despertó. Lo que... Lo que lo mantenía dormido reaccionó. Sólo yo puedo llegar a ejercer poder sobre él.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque también se reflejó en mi piel cuando...

—Cuando me mordiste.

La mirada de Yixing se tornó seria. Su rostro se había relajado al igual que la respiración agitada. Sin embargo, todavía mantenía la distancia con él, como si no confiara en estar más cerca.

—Puedo sentirle al igual que tú.

—¿Dónde?

Yifan volvió a extender la mano en forma de invitación. Yixing pareció dudar pero se la dio. Esta vez sus dedos no se entrelazaron. Dejó que estos simplemente rozaran los de Yixing. Los envolvió y los dirigió hacia el pecho.

—Aquí —señaló.

Bajo la tela, la marca latía como si se tratara del corazón que había muerto tiempo atrás.

—Late... —comentó Yixing. Los dedos acariciaron la tela.

—Igual que la tuya. Nos une.

—Lo dibujaste, en aquella tarjeta. ¿Por qué

—No podía mantenerme alejado ahora que te había encontrado. Sabía que lo reconocerías.

—Podías haberme dicho la verdad.

—Como ya te dije, no te he mentido en ningún momento, Yixing. Y ... —Se permitió volver a entrelazar los dedos. —No me habrías creído.

—Dijiste que creyera en imposibles —siguió Yixing.

—¿No es lo que somos?

Yixing le miró fijamente a los ojos, pestañas largas y ojos almendrados.

—Yo no soy un imposible. —Volvió a soltarse. —Soy... una aberración. No debería ni de existir.

—No, Yixing. No eres ninguna aberración —dijo con rapidez—. Si hay alguien que lo es aquí, ese sería yo.

—¿Entonces qué soy yo? —levantó el tono de voz—. ¿Cómo definirías a alguien que está luchando contra su maldita mente? ¿Contra un yo retorcido? —Hizo una pausa. —Dime, Yifan. ¿Cómo llamarías a eso?

—Te...

—Me ayudarás, lo sé. Eso llevas diciendo todo el rato. Pero dime, Yifan. ¿Pudiste ayudarme la otra vez? ¿Quién dice que no vas a obtener el mismo resultado? ¿Que no despertaré en vete a saber qué año sin un maldito recuerdo, sin tener ni idea de lo que tengo dentro y que volverá a intentar destrozarme la vida? Ahora sé casi toda la historia, pero para mi es como una vida lejana que no tiene que ver nada conmigo. Esta es mi vida, Yifan. ¡Ésta!

Yifan se mordió el labio. Notó como la marca había empezado a latir más rápidamente en la piel y a resquemar. Yixing estaba alterado, y si escalaba, perdería el control.

Sin embargo, Yifan no iba a permitirlo. Se acercó a Yixing sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y unió los labios a los de él en un beso tosco y poco delicado. Un choque de labios y dientes, torpe al principio pero que, al deslizarlos, encontraron la posición correcta. Notó el calor del cuerpo de Yixing y el olor de la piel que le embriagaba por completo. Le besó y tiró del labio inferior, para después delinear su redondez y saborear el superior. Yixing respondió con lentitud al principio, pero acoplándose sin problemas a los pocos segundos, visiblemente más relajado aún cuando el latido del corazón había cogido un ritmo acelerado. Al entrar en la boca amiga, se encontró por segunda vez con aquella lengua cálida y húmeda. Yixing le siguió el ritmo y él no dudó en marcarlo a la vez que le rodeaba con un brazo la cintura y lo atraía hacia él.

—Esto sigue existiendo —dijo al separar los labios al notar que Yixing necesitaba respirar.

—Ni siquiera sé qué es esto.

—Eso carece de importancia —respondió, mientras le rozaba los labios una vez más.

Yixing siguió el movimiento sin dificultad. Esta vez en un beso con cariz más profundo, más íntimo. Yixing se pegó a él por completo y sonrió contra la piel de los labios y, cuando se dio cuenta, Yifan se encontró con la espalda contra el colchón de la cama y con Yixing inclinado sobre él. Ante esa posición, decidió hacer uso de las manos y se dedicó a explorar con ellas la piel expuesta, recorriendo formas oscurecidas por el sol. Extensiones de suavidad y líneas marcadas en las costillas, hombros anchos y una espalda larga en cuya piel despertó sensaciones a su dueño.

La cercanía de Yixing era intoxicante, nublaba por completo sus sentidos y las barreras. No había espacio para la duda, para echarse atrás. Sólo respondía a instintos, moviendo las manos, besando piel y dejando que Yixing explorara también por su parte.

En un momento dado, los movimientos de Yixing se volvieron más insistentes, y Yifan se encontró con el cuello de él a meros centímetros de los labios mientras se dedicaba a rozar ambas cinturas y entrepiernas. Nublada la mente, inspiró el aroma de la piel que tan cercana se le presentaba y, cuando se dio cuenta, estaba acariciando con los dientes la zona perfecta.

—Vamos, Yifan, muérdeme —le susurró Yixing al oído.

Las palabras le devolvieron a la realidad y separó automáticamente los labios. La nube de su mente se despejó a medias mientras ponía distancia entre él y Yixing, pero este le tenía aprisionado por la posición. Cuando el rostro de Yixing quedó a la vista al separarse, vio el cambio que se había producido en esa mirada.

—Sé que quieres, hacerlo, Yifan. Vamos, te dejo.

—Apártate de mí.—¿Ahora me reniegas? Hace un momento me querías comer vivo. No se puede ser tan indeciso, Yifan.

Posicionado encima de las caderas, volvió a inclinarse hacia el rostro.

—¿Por qué te niegas tanto cuando podrías pasarlo tan bien? —le rozó un labio.

—Deja de jugar conmigo.

—¿Por qué? Es demasiado divertido. Tú disfrutas, yo disfruto. Él disfruta. Todos somos felices.

—Tu no quieres hacer a nadie feliz.

—Cierto. —Volvió a alejarse—. Sólo quiero poder ser capaz de acabar contigo y con tu amiguito, pero soy humano. Equilibra al menos la balanza, Yifan, y muérdeme de una vez.

—No va a haber esa suerte.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque voy a asegurarme de ganar a este cuerpo y, créeme —la sonrisa volvió a aparecer en aquel rostro—, no te va a gustar el resultado. Si no me muerdes, él morirá.

Yifan gruñó y le sujetó por el cuello en un movimiento rápido. Le empotró la espalda contra el cabecero de la cama y le enseñó los dientes.

—Si él muere, morirás tú también.

—Pero sé que no vas a dejar que estos ojos se apaguen —habló con dificultad—. Eres débil, Yifan. Te conozco —intentó tragar saliva—. Podrías matarme ahora mismo, soy frágil. Un simple movimiento y todo se acabaría. Seguro que una parte de ti lo desea con furia. Lo veo en tu mirada. Me odias. Odias lo que represento porque te estás viendo a ti mismo.

—Yo no soy como tú.

—Cierto. Eres bueno. El malo soy yo. La escoria de tu pequeño universo. —Volvió a hacer una pausa dedicándole otra sonrisa. —Te deseo suerte en tu intento de utopía.

Yifan hundió un poco más los dedos en aquel cuello y una parte de él se regocijó al ver cómo le costaba respirar. Sin embargo, la sonrisa no desapareció de ese rostro. Seguía ahí, imborrable, burlándose de él. La tentación de seguir apretando era demasiado fuerte y lo hizo un poco más. Quería borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa.

Y desapareció.

Los ojos de Yixing se abrieron de más y separó los labios.

Yifan esperó a que dijera alguna última frase pero entonces se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Yixing le miraban de otra manera, llenos de una terrible confusión. Le soltó de inmediato y unas pequeñas hendiduras en forma de media luna se quedaron marcadas en la piel.

Yixing jadeó en busca de aire. Aspiró grandes bocanadas, al mismo tiempo que tosía y seguía mirando a Yifan con una mirada que esperaba no volver a ver de nuevo.

Miedo. Eso es lo que vio en ella.

—Yixing...

—¿De verdad... confías tanto en poder ayudarme? —habló con voz ahogada.

—Lo...

—No, no puedes... ayudarle, Yifan. —Volvió a hablar con voz grave—. La mente humana tiene... un límite, y la suya ya la he alcanzado. Ahora... puedo entrar libremente en ella. ¿Y... sabes lo mejor? Que no eres el único que puede hacer uso de... ese estúpido vínculo con el que intentaste sellarme de manera tan preciosa.

Hasta que no sintió el dolor recorrerle el cuerpo, no entendió a qué se refería.

Empezó en la cabeza y se extendió gradualmente y con rapidez hacia todos los puntos nerviosos del cuerpo, lo que hizo que cayera de rodillas y los músculos gritaran. Era un dolor excruciante, y mientras intentaba controlarlo, no pudo dejar de escuchar la pequeña risa de Yixing, lejos de ser la cálida y traviesa que recordaba haber escuchado con anterioridad.

Esa risa decía te tengo a mi merced.

Sin embargo, Luhan le había enseñado a protegerse. Intentó alzar los muros que con tanta dedicación había aprendido a forjar en la mente. Aquel dolor no era físico, sino creado en la mente, y si tomaba control de ella de nuevo, desaparecería y podría concentrarse para llamar al sello y dormir a Yixing. Un gruñido de dolor se le escapó de entre los labios. Se mordió el inferior con fuerza y buscó dentro de él las fuerzas para defenderse.

—Pobre, ¿te está llamando, sabes? Dentro de esta cabecita, te está viendo sin poder hacer nada. —Yixing se acercó y se arrodilló junto a él—. Está viendo lo patético que eres, atenazado por el dolor. ¿Jode, verdad? Ahora ya sabes lo que siento yo cuando me encierras en esa maldita cárcel. Lo que no sabes, es lo que llega a enfadar estar metido en ella durante tantos años, con el sólo deseo de salir de ella. No puedes mantener eternamente encerrado a un monstruo. Esperará al momento, tarde o temprano, en que pueda escapar. Entonces será libre. Y créeme, no querrá besar a quien le ha encerrado.

Yifan, con las palabras de fondo, volvió a gruñir mientras notaba como el dolor aumentaba de intensidad. Tenía que haber pensado en esa opción, en que el vínculo podía funcionar en ambas direcciones. Pero en realidad no habían sabido las consecuencias de aquel ritual cuando fueron a hacerlo. Ni siquiera habían sabido si iba a funcionar, mucho menos lo que vendría después.

Nunca hubieran imaginado que Yixing desaparecería y que se reencarnaría en otro ser humano con la misma apariencia. Que crecería sin saber nada y que, años más tarde le volvería a encontrar, cuando las esperanzas para que eso ocurriera se habían desvanecido casi por completo.

Luhan se había rendido. Se había recluido en su celda mental y aquellas flores unidas a un pasado familiar. Él había hecho lo mismo, a su manera.

—Es una pena que no haya espectadores —continuó Yixing. Alargó una mano y cogió un mechón de pelo de Yifan que soltó a continuación—. Esto necesitaría de un público. De risas y aplausos. No se puede ser malo sin público.

—Te mataré —dijo entre dientes a causa del dolor.

—Aquí estoy esperando, Yifan —replicó con una caricia en la mejilla de la que, en otro momento, Yifan hubiera sentido de todo menos rechazo—. Pero ni siquiera eres capaz de moverte y ahora nadie puede ayudarte.

—En eso te equivocas —habló una tercera voz.

Algo se condensó en el aire tras esas palabras y Yifan dejó de sentir poco después el dolor. Los músculos tensos a raíz de ello, se relajaron de golpe, exhaustos, y le precipitaron del todo al suelo.

Tumbado, giró el rostro hacia el nuevo presente.

—Luhan —habló Yixing—. Te estaba esperando. Tenía ganas de volver a verte.

—Siento no responder al sentimiento —replicó el otro muchacho, con una mano extendida hacia Yixing en sentido vertical.

Yixing sonrió pero Yifan pudo apreciar que no podía moverse. Una vez alguien caía bajo el poder de Luhan, era como estar atado por cadenas irrompibles.

—No te recordaba tan amable.

—Ni a ti tan charlatán.

—He tenido mucho tiempo para aburrirme, sin poder hablar con nadie. Tengo que aprovechar.

—Tranquilo, no voy a dejar que te aburras durante mucho tiempo más —replicó Luhan, con mirada dura y gesto de concentración en el rostro.

—Qué generoso.

—Yifan —habló con tono autoritario.

—Míralos, todavía siendo un equipo. Me pregunto cómo es que seguís juntos —musitó Yixing—.¿El dolor os unió? ¿Ver cómo vuestro querido Yixing estaba tan desesperado que no le importaba lo que le pasara? Dime, Luhan, ¿sigues llevando flores a esa hermana tuya? ¿Recreándote en el hecho de haberle fallado como hermano aquel día que no has podido olvidar?

—Yifan —volvió a repetir Luhan, esa vez más como un gruñido que como una palabra talmente.

—Me pregunto si sabes qué le pasa a tu amiguito cuando mira a Yixing, o sigues siendo tan ciego a pesar de poder leerle la mente como si de un libro abierto se tratara. ¿Se lo has dicho, Yifan? ¿O no has querido romperle ese corazón inerte?

—Yifan. Ya.

Yifan actuó sin dudar un segundo más, ni permitir que una palabra más saliera de esos labios. Recurrió al vínculo, ahora que Yixing estaba inmovilizado físicamente. Rozó el sello con la mente y obligó a través de él a que el receptor durmiera. Los ojos de Yixing se cerraron, la sonrisa se desvaneció de los labios, y el cuerpo cayó hacia el suelo de manera brusca.

Yifan se incorporó y fue a acercarse a cogerle, pero Luhan se interpuso.

—No. Quédate ahí —le dijo con una mirada seria y un tono frío como el hielo.

Se acercó a Yixing, se agachó y lo cogió entre los brazos, dejando a la vista una fuerza que no parecía tener. Yifan quiso ayudarle, pero Luhan volvió a mirarle sin relajar el rostro.

—Ya has hecho bastante —dijo simplemente al pasar al lado de él.

—¿A dónde vas a llevarle?

—A casa —respondió sin darse la vuelta—. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Yifan asintió. Yixing no podía volver a la casa de sus padres. Era demasiado peligroso. Demasiado inestable.

—Lo siento.

Luhan se giró hacia él. Yixing, en los brazos, dormía con la cabeza cayendo por uno de los laterales.

Volvió a darle la espalda y caminó hacia las sombras más oscuras que había en la habitación.

—Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de él.

Con el eco de aquellas palabras en la habitación, Luhan desapareció y Yifan se vio rodeado por la soledad del apartamento que, como si una daga fría se le hubiera clavado en el costado, hizo que su cuerpo temblara.

 

❖

 

El silencio dio la bienvenida a Luhan cuando apareció en la oscuridad de la nueva habitación. Yixing, en sus brazos, se mantuvo inmóvil, sin saber que acababan de viajar en las frías sombras.

Miró su semblante relajado. Pudo apreciar las marcas de cansancio bajo los ojos y la piel aún más demacrada que la última vez que le había visto. El pelo alborotado y sudado le caía sobre los ojos cerrados, mientras que el pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo lento. Enarcó las cejas cuando vio las marcas en el cuello.

Aquello se les había ido de las manos.

Se movió por la amplia habitación llena de modestos muebles y dejó a Yixing con cuidado en cama grande que presidía el lugar. No iba a despertar, pero la mera presencia de Yixing, el ser él, le hacía ser cauto.

Pasó una mano por las facciones y acarició una de las mejillas. Estaba templada al tacto, una sensación que le resultaba demasiado agradable bajo las yemas de los dedos. Bajó la mano hasta el pecho y la puso encima del corazón. Cerró los ojos y escuchó el latido lento rítmico. Cuando los volvió a abrir, apreció la sombra en el costado, la marca negra en la piel. El susodicho sello, caliente. Un relieve formado por líneas que sobresalían ligeramente por encima de la piel como un tatuaje.

Tapó a Yixing con una fina sábana y se quedó un rato más observando aquella figura recostaba. Quería disfrutar de ese momento, de la cercanía, de la familiaridad que le hacía retroceder a un tiempo más feliz. A uno en que Yixing dormía al lado como un gato acurrucado mientras él se mantenía despierto. A carreras sobre suelo adoquinado y la humedad de la lluvia de verano siempre tan traicionera. A aquel tiempo en que Yixing siempre estaba sonriendo, las mejillas enrojecidas por las carreras y el no parar, a veces por el calor, otras por el frío que llegaba a hacer en los largos meses de invierno.

En el rostro del chico que tenía al lado, parecía no haber asomado una sonrisa en mucho tiempo. Los labios, agrietados, hablaban de inestabilidad, de un tic nervioso, de noches sin dormir, al igual que las ojeras. No estaba seguro de querer saber por lo que había pasado Yixing últimamente. Ya le dolía verle tan demacrado, tan falto de vitalidad. Y el hecho de haber llegado a sentir el dolor en Yifan, le dejaba claro que la situación se había descontrolado.

Yixing era peligroso.

La historia volvía a repetirse. Diferente pero al mismo tiempo de la misma manera.

Esta vez estaban los dos juntos desde el principio. Sabían lo que les esperaba. Pero Luhan no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para volver a pasar por ello otra vez. Había avisado a Yifan, pero estaba claro que él había hecho caso omiso a aquellas palabras y ahora tenían que enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

Por un momento deseó que Yixing pudiera dormir tranquilo, eternamente. Deseó que no abriera los ojos, para no tener que enfrentarse nuevamente a algo que había ganado demasiado terreno. Quería que durmiera, ajeno a todo, pero era una solución cobarde y el cuerpo de Yixing acabaría resintiéndose. La otra opción era impensable. Así que apartó aquel deseo de la mente.

Eso no le dejaba con mejores opciones.

Giró la cabeza hacia la puerta al sentir la presencia de Yifan al otro lado. Miró una vez más a Yixing, y se alejó de la cama para salir de la habitación. En el pasillo, Yifan le dirigió una mirada rápida.

—Está durmiendo —respondió escuetamente mientras cerraba la puerta sin hacer ruido.

—Lo va a estar durante un rato.

Luhan apretó el pomo entre los dedos. El metal se deformó ligeramente.

—¿Y luego qué tienes pensado? Dímelo.

Iba a intentar mantener la ira que le recorría por dentro, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera a conseguirlo. Había confiado en que Yifan obrara como tenía que ser. Le había otorgado una libertad y una igualdad de condiciones pero así le había traicionado.

La pregunta pareció haber pillado por sorpresa a Yifan, pues este despegó los labios, pero no salieron palabras de ellos. Desvió la mirada y bajó la cabeza.

—No tiene que pasar lo mismo que la otra vez. Si estoy con él, puedo controlarle. Puede seguir siendo el Yixing que conocemos.

Luhan frunció el ceño y el pomo se deformó un poco más bajo las yemas de los dedos.

—No, Yifan. Es el Yixing que tú conoces. Para mi es un extraño. —Soltó el pomo y se encaró hacia él. —¿Hablas de controlarle? ¿Cómo? ¿Tan bien cómo hace un rato? ¡Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de él, maldita sea!

—No pude.

—¡Eso lo veo perfectamente! —saltó—. Pero era lo único que te había pedido en realidad, Yifan. Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y casi nunca te he pedido nada y, por una vez, esperaba que cumplieras con mis deseos. Todo es tu culpa, Yifan. Joder, ¿por qué tuviste que acercarte a él? ¡¿Por qué?!

—Tú también lo habrías hecho, Luhan.

Luhan extendió la mano y empujó a Yifan contra la pared del pasillo. Un cuadro cayó al suelo y un cristal se rompió.

—N-no... No intentes adivinar qué o qué no hubiera hecho, Yifan —le espetó—. Puede que creas conocerme pero no sabes una mierda de mi. Y esto ha sido tu cabezonería. ¡Tu maldita cabezonería! La vida de Yixing pende de un hilo muy fino a raíz de ello y ahora sólo queda una opción en realidad. Y no esperes que me quede aquí para presenciar otra vez lo mismo.

—Luhan....

—No, Yifan. —Bajó la mano y miró hacia el cuadro cuyo marco se había roto al impactar contra el suelo. —Estoy cansado. Demasiado. Y no puedes obligarme a que me quede. Te he ayudado a controlarle, a traerle aquí, pero no me pidas más.

—Por favor.

—¿Por favor? ¿Por qué debería de tener consideración cuando tú no lo has tenido conmigo?

Yifan no contestó.

—No tienes derecho a pedirme nada —siguió, dedicándole una mirada dura—. Si quieres volar solo, hazlo, pero déjame al margen. Puede que haya llegado el momento de que nuestros caminos se separen. Quizás debieron de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo.

—No era mi intención.

—Nunca lo es, Yifan. Nunca quieres hacer daño, pero lo acabas haciendo. Ahí está Yixing, al otro lado de esa puerta, luchando una batalla que tú y yo sabemos que no va a poder ganar. ¿Y quieres que te ayude?

—¿Qué me sugieres que haga?

Luhan se mantuvo callado.

—¿Estás insinuando que le matemos?

—Yo no insinúo nada, Yifan.

No quería, porque cualquier camino que escogieran acabaría mal. No había una opción buena. Aquello era un callejón sin salida.

—¿Serías capaz de matar a Yixing? —le espetó Yifan.

La pregunta se hundió en el pecho como si se tratara de una puñalada directa al corazón.

Luhan no encontró las palabras por un momento.

—¿Serías capaz de volver a condenarle a seguir así? —replicó al final, exponiendo la única opción restante.

Esta vez fue Yifan quien no respondió. En realidad, no esperaba que lo hiciera. Ninguno de los dos quería que aquello acabara mal pero era inevitable. Y puede que le echara la culpa a Yifan de lo que había ocurrido, pero si había un culpable, ese era él. Le había arrebatado la humanidad a Yixing y lo había llevado por un camino que nunca debía de haber recorrido.

Era el error que había cometido. Aquello que le pesaba con fuerza. Tanto como el error que había cometido de joven, cuando todavía le latía el corazón y era capaz de sonreír con despreocupación sin saber el tipo de vida que le esperaba.

Miró por un momento hacia las puertas del salón y vio las peonías blancas. El blanco de los pétalos contrastaba con el color oscuro del mantel que adornaba la mesa. Un color puro que no parecía tener lugar en la vida de Luhan pero al que se agarraba a pesar de que hacerlo era como sujetar una rosa por el tallo lleno de espinas. Cada vez que las veía, era como si se le cortara la piel y, el dolor que le acompañaba, permanecía eterno en su interior.

—No puedo hacer esto solo, Luhan —habló de nuevo Yifan.

Luhan mantuvo la mirada sobre las flores. Yixing siempre se había burlado de que las comprara. El chico de las flores, solía llamarle con un tinte de burla en la voz y otro de comprensión en segundo plano.

—De todas las personas, tuviste que enamorarte él. ¿Por qué? —le preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

—¿Me has leído la mente?

—No es necesario. Al contrario que tú, yo sí cumplo mis promesas.

—No tengo respuesta para eso, Luhan. No podemos decidir de quién nos enamoramos.

—No. Eso es verdad. Yixing es especial. —Dejó que la mente vagara por un par de sonrisas y gestos del pasado. —Pero no debería de pertenecer a nuestro mundo.

—No puedo enterrarle, Luhan.

—Yo tampoco —contestó.

Se alejó de él y se internó en el salón. Cogió una de las peonías y, con ella en la mano, se acercó a la ventana para vislumbrar el paisaje nocturno que las luces del exterior dejaban a la vista.

Había conocido a Yixing en esa misma ciudad, una noche en que había estado caminando sin rumbo en particular. Dando uno de esos paseos que le conseguían despejar la mente y que, por unas horas, le hacían creer que era un chico normal y no alguien que, con el peso de los años sobre él, se sentía demasiado viejo por dentro. Había dejado a Yifan años atrás. Había estado viajando por el resto de China durante una década, pero al final había vuelto a Pekín. Yifan tenía razón. El hogar era el único sitio en el que se podía encontrar paz para uno mismo. Pero también era el lugar de aquellos demonios de los que uno había estado escapando.

—Aun así, no voy a quedarme, Yifan.

No puedo.

Yifan, que le había seguido y estaba de pie al lado de él, asintió con la mirada fija también en el horizonte nocturno. Sabía que le dejaba con una carga demasiado grande, con una decisión sobre la espalda que dolería hiciera lo que hiciese.

—Espero que tengas razón y seas capaz de controlarle —dijo por último.

No había más palabras que decirle. El camino había sido demasiado largo para él, y quizás también era hora de darle un final. No había apenas nada que le retuviera, y la pequeña llama de la esperanza que había prendido al reencontrarse con Yixing, se extinguiría pronto.

Miró una última vez hacia Yifan, a su semblante serio pero triste. Se alejó de él en silencio y dejó la peonía sobre la mesa antes de volver al pasillo, donde miró hacía la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba Yixing.

«Adiós, Yixing. Lo siento.»

Cerró los ojos y desapareció.

 

❖

 

El silencio en el apartamento era sepulcral, al igual que la oscuridad en la que estaba sumergido. Cuando Yixing abrió los ojos, todo lo que le rodeaba era negrura. Parpadeó varias veces a la espera de poder ver algo. Dejó que los ojos se acostumbraran pero nada se presentó ante él. Se incorporó y notó que estaba sobre algo blando, seguramente una cama. Intentó recordar cómo se había dormido pero la cabeza la notaba embotada, como sumergida en una nube de algodón. Palpó con la mano lo que tenía al lado y tocó algo suave, una tela fina. Una sábana o un edredón. Siguió palpando y notó el borde de la cama. Guiándose por él, se movió y dejó que las piernas asomaran por él. Los pies descalzos tocaron suelo y el contacto frío le despejó por un momento, lo suficiente como para recordar lo que había pasado.

—Lu... ¡Luhan! —gritó.

Una puerta se abrió y la luz entró en el interior de la habitación, lo que iluminó las formas de los muebles y los pies de la cama. Parpadeó varias veces ante la intrusiva luz. En la puerta, una figura alta apareció de pie.

—Luhan... —susurró Yixing a pesar de que sabía que no era él.

—No está. Se ha marchado.

Yixing separó los labios ante la respuesta y volvió a recordar el rostro enfadado de Luhan. Cómo había mirado hacia su dirección mientras él intentaba recuperar el control de su cuerpo sin éxito. Le había mirado con tal odio que, aunque aquel chico sólo era parte de sus recuerdos, sintió un dolor profundo por dentro, similar al que había sentido cuando Yifan le miró con ese mismo odio mientras le apretaba el cuello.

De repente sintió el pánico de volver a perder el control en cualquier momento. Entendía que Luhan no quisiera estar cerca de él.

—¿Por qué estoy despierto?

Yifan le miró como si no entendiera la pregunta.

—No debería de estarlo —prosiguió—. Podría aparecer en cualquier momento.

Cerró los ojos. Se sentía agotado, como si no tuviera ni energías para ponerse en pie y la cabeza le pesaba demasiado.

—Me he encargado de que no aparezca durante un par de horas.

—¿Y después qué, Yifan? —Abrió los ojos. —Volveré a perder contra él y quizás sea capaz de hacerte daño.

Yifan se acercó hasta él y le rodeó con los brazos. No retrocedió ante el contacto. Sino que se agarró a la espalda y enterró la cabeza en el pecho, como si fuera un niño pequeño y asustado, fuera la bravuconería o las burlas con las que se había escondido en ocasiones. Tenía miedo de sí mismo y Yifan era a lo único a lo que podía agarrarse mínimamente. Aunque algo le decía que no por mucho tiempo.

—Te protegeré tanto como pueda.

Yixing respiró el sonido de esas palabras y deseó que todo se solucionase con la misma facilidad con la que se daba un abrazo. Quería sentirse seguro, fuera el miedo que le atenazaba cada músculo del cuerpo. Dejar de sentirse como si pudiera romperse en mil pedazos de un momento a otro. Como si las partes de su cuerpo no encajaran entre sí al pertenecer a dos personas diferentes.

Despegó el rostro del pecho, donde la marca latía débilmente, tranquila, al igual que la suya. Miró hacia la línea de la mandíbula de Yifan, recortada por la luz, y subió los labios hasta ella. Yifan bajó el rostro y acortó la distancia. Por un momento quiso echarse para atrás, temeroso de tal y como había acabado la anterior vez, pero era lo único capaz de espantar aquella sensación de impotencia que le recorría por completo. Rodeado por los brazos de Yifan, se sentía como si el mundo hubiera dejado de dar vueltas. Algo que su mente agradeció gratamente.

Le besó despacio y Yifan respondió de la misma manera, con delicadeza mientras una mano se encargaba de acariciar con mimo la piel. Sentados en la cama, dejó que Yifan le tumbara y se inclinara sobre él mientras seguía con el beso. Aún cansado, no se negó a seguir con el roce y subió una mano hacia la nuca de Yifan. Otra la enterró en el espeso pelo moreno a la vez que en el cuerpo se iban despertando puntos nerviosos aletargados.

Los labios de Yifan acabaron por abandonarle para dedicar atención al resto del rostro. Le besó las comisuras, la nariz, la curva de la mejilla, los lunares que sabía que tenía cercanos a la oreja, y la línea de la mandíbula. Las manos de Yixing bajaron al poco rato y deslizaron la tela que cubría los hombros para después internarse bajo la camisa a medida que Yifan iba bajando hasta el cuello pasando por la nuez y llegaba a la base. El roce en esa zona hizo que Yixing se mordiera el labio con fuerza.

El roce volvió a repetirse y tuvo que ahogar un segundo gemido. No queriendo ser el único a merced en esa situación, reclamó de nuevo los labios de Yifan incorporándose y pillándole por sorpresa. Le volvió a besar, esta vez más seguro y más rápido. Tiró del labio y besó. Buscó la lengua y exploró la boca a la que se le dio permiso mientras cambiaba la posición y se sentaba sobre las caderas de Yifan.

Con los dedos fue soltando despacio uno a uno los botones de la camisa blanca.

—Yixing... —susurró Yifan cuando sus labios se separaron.

Yixing le acalló retomando otra vez la posesión de esa boca. No quería que hablase, ni que le dijera que tenían que parar. No quería hacerlo. No quería pensar ni ver en los ojos de Yifan la tristeza que había visto en los recuerdos. Sólo quería sentirle cerca, muy cerca. Sentir el extraño tacto de esa piel bajo los dedos. El latido de la marca bajo la palma de la mano. Los labios en cada rincón del cuerpo.

Quería sentirle por completo cuando todavía pudiera.

No estaba seguro de qué le guiaba a actuar de esa manera. De si era la conexión compartida, el vínculo, o los recuerdos mezclados con la atracción que sentía por Yifan desde casi el principio.

Lo que estaba claro es de que Yifan sentía la misma necesidad que él. Que sus mentes y sus cuerpos se llamaban, y que esos dedos habían sido prácticamente el único contacto que había tenido en los largos días que albergaba en los recuerdos de aquel sótano oscuro.

Besó la piel y dejó al descubierto el pecho formado de Yifan, por el que paseó la lengua con lentitud dejando un rastro invisible de saliva. Notó la textura de la piel bajo los labios, la extraña temperatura que tenía, las formas que adoptaba cuando era la zona de las costillas o de la pelvis, en cuyo centro una línea de fino pelo creaba un camino que desaparecía bajo línea de los pantalones y que él quería explorar.

—Yixing... Espera.

Yifan se incorporó y le cogió por los hombros, haciendo que la miradas de ambos se encontraran. Yifan tenía el pelo completamente revuelto y en los ojos un sentimiento que sólo podía ser un reflejo del suyo.

—No tenemos que hacer esto —le expuso.

—Quiero hacerlo, Yifan —susurró.

Yifan le rozó los labios.

—He deseado estar así durante mucho tiempo.

—Entonce deja que suceda —le respondió con un beso en un punto debajo de la barbilla—. Dejemos de pensar.

«Esta no va a ser nuestra única oportunidad, Yixing.»

Es muy posible que lo sea, no pudo evitar pensar sin dirigirse a Yifan.

El contacto volvió a reanudarse. Las caricias sucesivas. La boca que exploraba. Los labios que erizaban la piel de Yixing. La mano que, poco a poco, iba acercándose al borde los pantalones, tanteando el terreno. Yifan fue el primero en atreverse. Caminó con las yemas de los dedos desde el cuello al borde del pantalón del pijama de Yixing, con breves paradas en las clavículas, el esternón, los pezones y el abdomen, hasta que se se internó bajo la tela. Yixing emitió un gemido ronco cuando notó los dedos de Yifan contra el miembro. Emitió otro cuando lo envolvieron y empezaron a masajearlo lentamente.

Se pegó al cuerpo de Yifan y las caderas se movieron solas ante la repetición del movimiento. La cintura del pantalón se deslizó hacia abajo ante los dedos de Yifan, y le dejó completamente desnudo cuando pasó los tobillos y la prenda terminó olvidada sobre la cama.

Labios ocupados de nuevo en un beso húmedo, el siguiente gemido fue directo a la boca de Yifan, que presionó un poco más el miembro haciendo que otro le siguiera, esta vez más grave, escapando de entre los labios separados levemente y haciendo compañía al ruido de las sábanas bajo ellos y el de sus cuerpos al rozarse.

Las manos de Yixing, más pequeñas, buscaron el miembro de Yifan, erecto entre las piernas largas y con el molesto pantalón desaparecido. Lo envolvió entre los dedos y empezó a jugar con la piel que lo rodeaba y la obertura en la húmeda punta. Un gemido escapó de la boca de Yifan y él le siguió a continuación. La sensación era demasiado placentera, demasiado prohibida. Se estaban dejando guiar por la intuición, mientras subían y bajaban la mano, arrancándose gemidos mutuamente como notas sucesivas de una melodía que viajaba por toda la habitación.

Yifan le volvió a besar. Esta vez la frente, la oreja y los labios mientras sus cuerpos se mantenían pegados y ambos estaban ocupados con las manos. Aunque complicado al principio, sincronizaron el movimiento y la habitación se llenó de sonidos de placer. Poco después, los labios pasaron a besarle la curva de los hombros, las clavículas marcadas, la base del cuello y, finalmente, la curva donde la artería palpitaba con fuerza. Besó la zona y Yixing dejó escapar un gemido ronco. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar otro pronunciado cuando los dedos de Yifan apretaron la punta del miembro con especial fuerza. Notaba el galope de su propio corazón contra el pecho del otro, como un caballo desbocado, el sudor que le cubría la piel y la respiración entrecortada que fue interrumpida por otro beso a medida que el ritmo de la mano de Yifan aumentaba y el suyo disminuía. La marca en sus cuerpos también latía con fuerza y notó el calor al pasar los dedos por la de Yifan, negra en aquella piel de extraña palidez.

El cuerpo de Yixing se tensó próximo al límite.

—Yifan... —dijo contra su pecho, cabeza hundida en él, el pelo húmedo, la frente perlada de sudor.

Clavó las uñas con fuerza al recorrerle una oleada de placer que hizo que el cuerpo se le estremeciera de la cabeza a los pies al mismo tiempo que gritaba su nombre.

Con el cuerpo tembloroso, se agarró a aquella espalda ancha mientras recuperaba el ritmo de la respiración. Yifan, por su parte, le rozó una vez más los labios y los deslizó hasta la piel del cuello, justo donde el pulso latía como un tambor que resonaba por el resto del cuerpo.

La melodía de su propio corazón que iba disminuyendo el ritmo, y el tacto de los labios de Yifan, le invitaron a cerrar los ojos y a creer, por unos segundos, que el tiempo se había detenido.

En ese momento, abrazado a Yifan y con la marca de ambos latiendo, sintió por un momento que todo estaba bien. Que la historia detrás de ese encuentro había sido sólo un mal sueño.

—No pienso volver a perderte —susurró de repente Yifan contra la piel del cuello.

Yixing se dejó hundir un poco más en la sensación agradable del contacto y fue a decir algo cuando notó como algo se clavaba con fuerza en el cuello.

Sólo puedo separar los labios y gritar.

 

 

FIN DEL LIBRO 1

 


End file.
